Wise Fools (Sophmore year)
by Rachel Scavo
Summary: In her second year at Iris Academy, Susan continues her exploration of the world of magic, and of her unexpected marriage to her Professor.
1. Ch 1 - Arrivals and Welcomes

_Author's Notes: There don't seem to be many stories continuing the Grabiner path starting the next year. Adventures over the summer are common, and there are a couple that start at the date where the divorce would happen, but just a normal continuation of the end of the game, with no major extra elements, seem to be rare, I think. I'll try one. ;)_

_As implied above: I'm not planning on introducing many 'new' story elements. There are some new characters - a whole new freshman class, for one - but they are all people who would likely have been in the background of the game, and just never mentioned. There is one new class to study, but it's speculated on in the main game. I do have a couple of things planned for the second semester, but nothing big, and nothing that would expand the power of the magic in the game in major ways. I'm just trying to continue the story._

_This also means they pick up where they left off, mostly. No major revelations happened over the summer, the MC and Grabiner have continued their relationship but not deepened it significantly, etc. This is intended to be a sequel in the same style, covering the same span of time (if not the same time period) as the game. Hopefully the year will be as eventful - not more, and not less - than the year before._

_What I **have** expanded considerably is the backstory: Many things are explained to Sophomores that would not be explained to Freshmen, for various reasons. (And I even have a reason for why that is.) If I make a mistake and contradict something in canon (any path), please tell me and I will attempt to correct it. I try to explain and expand canon, not supplant it._

_I'm working in the same continuity as my 'A Failure of Defense', for reference. 'A Night of Truth' may or may not be in continuity; I haven't decided yet. I certainly don't intend to redo that scene in this story. On the other hand, this story (unlike 'A Failure of Defense') is intended to stand alone; someone who has not played Magical Diary should be able to understand it, usually. For those of you that have, I beg your patience when I explain what the game has already explained._

_One further note: This story is written from Susan's point of view. One of the effects of this is that it makes Grabiner seem more open than he would appear otherwise: His moods are an open book for her to read, but that doesn't mean they are easy for anyone **else** to read. He also is more open around her (slightly more open than he would have been at the end of the previous year, due to their summer correspondence) than he would be around anyone else. _

* * *

"Almost there, honey. You _sure_ don't want us to drop you at the base of the hill this time?"

Dad's voice said he was kidding. "I'm sure, dad. Sorry about last year."

"Hey, I remember how embarrassing having parents can be…"

I slugged him in the shoulder, just soft enough to make sure he didn't lose control of the vehicle.

"Be nice dear." That was mom, from the back seat. "Looking forward to another year of school?" She asked me.

"Mostly. But I will miss you, mom." I turned in my seat to give her a smile.

In truth, the question was harder than that automatic response. On one hand, yes, I would miss my parents, and my home. Where I grew up. Exercising the horses, walking through the woods, my _own_ room, all those little things that said 'you belong here.'

On the other… Well, they weren't asking about classes, and there was a reason for that: My parent's _couldn't_ think about what I was studying. And not being able to discuss it was… well, it was worse than trying to keep a secret from them.

I mean, one of my class-mates had dog-ears, and a tail. Another sported butterfly wings. And packed into my bag, hidden from where my parents would run across it, was my _wand._

It wasn't magical, or at least not much. _I_ was. And my parent's weren't.

It had been harder to deal with that then I'd thought.

Magic was _fun:_ There was this whole other side of the world that I got to see, and be a part of. I could in the blink of the eye teleport myself hundreds of feet away, or conjure up balls of fire that would destroy, well not _everything_ in their path, but a lot of things. I could read thoughts, or emotions. Or send my own.

I was looking forward to getting back to that, getting back to _being_ who I truly was: A witch.

And, I was looking forward to seeing someone… Someone who I _hadn't_ told my parents about. Well, not really, at least.

The magical world had it's own complications, and it's own rules. School wasn't entirely safe from them, and I'd made a blunder which had entangled me in one.

"How about me? Aren't you going to miss your dad?"

"No one could possibly miss you, dad." Ok, I'd set him up for that straight line. I have no regrets.

It got the laugh I'd expected, and I leaned over to squeeze his shoulder a moment. "Yes, I'll miss you too, dad."

"Well, good. We'll be expecting more letters this year, not just a few at the beginning." Mom pretended to scold.

"Sorry, I'll try to be good — It just got complicated towards the end of the year."

Understatement of the year territory that.

"No excuses. And tell Ellen she's welcome to write as well. Maybe _one_ of you will be able to remember."

"Yes mom. I'll tell her."

And Ellen's parents were a whole other complication…

"Here we are." Dad pulled up outside the school gate. Iris Academy.

I'd missed being here.

"Who's that, one of your teachers?" Mom was asking, as she got out of the car.

I turned, to see a figure sitting reading a bit inside the gate. Apparently at the sound of my mom's voice, he stood up and tucked the book under his arm.

My stomach did a flip-flop. Had he been _waiting_ for me? If he had, was that good news or bad?

Was I blushing or not?

Obviously noticing our attention, he came forward to be introduced. "Uh, mom, this is one of my teachers: Mr. Grabiner."

Not added: My husband. That was one of the effects of the complication I'd run into — to save my life, I'd needed to become his wife, in name at least. Which explained the marriage between a 16, now 17, year old girl and a man nearly twice her age.

What it didn't explain was why he'd kissed me, on the last day of school, and why we'd been writing letters back and forth all summer. A correspondence which I'd been much better at keeping up than I had with the letters to my parents the year before.

None of that had been mentioned to my parents. The plan was to divorce a year and a day after we'd married — that was enough for it to save my life.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Rose, Mr. Rose." His rich British voice spoke, as he gave a slight bow in their directions, and extended his hand in greeting.

I'd missed that voice.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Grabiner. It's nice to meet you. Are you waiting out here to visit all the parents?"

He gave that wry smile I knew. "A pleasant side effect, I assure you. My main purpose is to warn incoming freshmen not to rush about like headless chickens." He gave me a friendly glare as he finished that.

Now I _was_ blushing. "I… uh, ran straight into him last year."

My dad laughed, and my mom looked embarrassed. "An inauspicious beginning, I'll admit, but Susan did distinguish herself as one of our more promising students, eventually. I'm glad to see her return this year."

An actual _compliment,_ from Grabiner. And 'I'm glad to see her'. The first would have made any student here gape with astonishment, and the second…

"Welcome back, Susan." He addressed me directly, looked at me directly.

I looked back, and for a moment… "Thank you, sir. It's good to be back."

He nodded acknowledgment, and stepped back and away. I turned back to my parents. "So…"

"Have a good year. We'll be expecting you for Thanksgiving. Ellen too, if she wants."

"Thanks. I'll tell her. And… You too. Have a good year."

We stood awkwardly for another moment, then I swept them both in a hug. "I _will_ miss you, both of you, and don't you forget it."

"We won't. And we'll miss you too. Make us proud, but I know you will."

"Thanks mom."

We broke the hug, but she didn't let go, and leaned in to touch foreheads instead. "And don't moon over your professors too much, ok?"

"Mom!" I wanted to say it wasn't like that, but…

He was my husband, so it kinda was.

She laughed, and pushed me away. "Have fun. Have a good year."

"You too. Bye, mom. Bye dad."

They didn't need to say anything else, they just watched me pick up my bags, and piled into the car. I stood there and watched them drive away before walking into the school.

Hieronymus — my husband, the professor — was back where he'd been sitting, though he hadn't sat down or opened his book. "You know, if you didn't want students to run into you, you _could_ just stay in your rooms."

"However, that would not stop them from running."

"Ah, so this is you trying to establish your reputation as a scary monster."

His smile quirked again. "I'm not the scariest monster on this campus."

"No, but you _are_ the one they'll see every day." I scanned the few students as we walked. "And you do want them to fear you."

"The dangers the rules keep them from are real, as you well know."

"True."

"And, that is not my only reason to be out here: Someone has to keep the parents of Wildseeds from seeing things they shouldn't."

Wildseeds like me: Witches who came into magic without magical parents. "And to make them forget things if they do?"

"The standing wards will take care of that, as long as they don't stand and stare."

I nodded, at took a deep breath, taking in the atmosphere. "I've missed this."

"School?"

"No, well sorta. Being able to talk about things without worrying about how to keep magic from coming up."

"You did have an invitation to stay here over the summer. A personal one, from the Headmaster, no less."

Yeah, the Headmaster, Professor Potsdam, who was _fully_ in favor of my marriage, and never missed an opportunity to encourage me to make it be more than 'In name only'. We both knew why she'd encouraged me to stay over the summer.

"I would have missed my parents, and we _do_ get along, even if it's odd not to talk to them about what I'm learning here." I mused a moment. "They didn't even ask what you taught."

"What would you have said if they had?"

"Physics and History." I answered, instantly. I had thought about it, just in case it ever _did_ come up.

"History I can see, but physics?"

"The study of forces, and how objects interact. Heat, action, and how to get things to react."

He chuckled. "I see. A unique view of Red magic, but not an inapt one. What would you have said if they'd met Ms. Potsdam instead?"

"Biology, Chemistry, and International Relations."

He thought a moment. "Green, Black, and White magic, I take it?"

"Yes."

"And Blue? What would you call that? Or is that history?"

"No, it's still physics. The history is so you have something you'd actually be able to talk about."

"And you think I wouldn't be able to talk about physics?"

"I'm sure you know the basics, but you would sound _impressive_ in history, I think."

"Well, then I thank you for your efforts to make sure I can impress your parents, Susan."

"You are welcome, Hieronymus. And I will see you in class."

"You are welcome to visit me anytime, as you know. I will see you in class."

He walked off, as I opened the door to my dorm room; the same one I'd had last year, and with the same roommates. I could have requested to move, but we'd gotten along just fine.

"Did Grabby just walk you to your door?" Was Virginia's welcome.

Ellen at least acknowledged that we hadn't seen each other for a few weeks. "Hi Susan. Good to see you again." She gave a quick hug, as I set down my bags.

"Nice to see you too, Ellen. Mom and Dad say you are welcome to come for Thanksgiving, by the way, and implied that if _you_ wrote them, they might actually know what _I'm_ up to."

"I'll think about it. It was nice to visit you this summer, but I'm still not sure…"

Ellen was a fellow Wildseed, but unlike me she'd decided to take the option to have her parents forget _all_ about anything magical — including her. They hadn't gotten along very well even before magic, and then the fact that they'd forgotten the _real_ reason why she was away at boarding school had made them make up their own — which hadn't helped them get along at all.

It was probably better this way, but she was still deciding whether she wanted to be reminded what life was like before she'd learned about magic.

As for Virginia… "Sorry, I was just… Welcome back. It's been so long since I've seen you!" And finally she gave me a hug as well.

"I've missed you too." Virginia wasn't a Wildseed; her whole family was magical, but it didn't mean she didn't miss her friends.

On the other hand, she'd never been one for sentimentality. "Ok, preliminaries are out of the way, _Mrs. Grabiner._ He did just walk you to the door, didn't he?"

Yeah, the whole school knew about my marriage. It could be explained to them; they knew about the costs of magic. Not that it didn't make my live any less awkward around the other students.

"I guess he did. We were talking when my parents dropped me off, and…" I shrugged.

"He met your parents too?"

"Yeah, he was in the courtyard when we drove up, terrorizing freshmen."

Virginia was looking at me like I was some strange species of exotic bug. "Was he _waiting_ for you?"

I managed a laugh, despite the fact that I'd wondered the same myself. "No way; _someone_ has to scare the parents of Wildseeds away, and can you imagine Potsdam doing it?"

That got a laugh. "I'm sure she'd scare a few away, but we might have to worry about the police checking to make sure this wasn't some hippie cult." This was Ellen, this time, with an accurate description of our Headmaster. She would have fit right in during the 60's, but she didn't look anything like a serious teacher.

Not that she didn't know her subjects, but… Well, I preferred Hieronymus's classes.

"So, since I'm sure you've heard about most of _my_ summer from Ellen already," She'd spent most of it with me, before going to stay with Virginia for the past few weeks, "what have you been up to?"

We spent the rest of the afternoon catching up and swapping stories. It wasn't until I was in bed again that I returned to the question Virginia had asked, and I had wondered about.

I mean, sure he needed to keep non-magical people off the grounds, but… He hadn't been _that_ close to the gate last year.


	2. Ch 2 - Restarting Routines

I'd forgotten how hard classes here actually are. I mean, it doesn't _sound_ like a lot of work, when you describe it: One class a day, for about two hours. Each teacher teaches three of these a day, but students are only allowed to actually attend one. Sounds like it should be a really light load, right?

As always, the difference is simple: Magic. We spend those two hours trying to make our minds reshape the universe, and usually failing. It's like blindly bashing a wall in hopes of hitting a switch that opens a door: Hit it _just_ right, and something amazing happens. Miss and you just hurt yourself. _Nearly_ hit, and you'll feel the sharp edges.

So, by the end of those two hours, our minds are mush, and continuing would actually endanger our sanity. The rest of the day is to allow what we've learned about the shape of the wall to sink in, and to let our minds recover.

More advanced students help teach the less advanced, with the teacher in charge of it all. It should be a complete mess, actually, but it works.

As a Sophomore, I do have one new option for classes this year: Magical Law and Custom. Which apparently covers both the history and the contents.

I plan on attending lots of classes in it, and not just because it's taught by my favorite teacher. He said it best, when he used me as an example in his opening speech: "As _Mrs. Grabiner_ here will tell you, not being aware of the rules of magical society does not mean you are exempt from them, and ignorance can get you into some truly unpleasant situations."

No one had the bravery to laugh, which was a bit of a shame.

He did stop me after class to apologize though. "I'm sorry to have singled you out and drawn attention to our situation…"

I wasn't going let him finish. "It's ok, Hieronymus. It's not like anyone in this class doesn't know about it already, and it _is_ the reason I signed up for this class first day. You have an example, sitting right in front of everyone, of exactly why this is important. It would be remiss of you to not use it."

"Thank you for your understanding. I will try not to draw too much undue attention to the topic."

I had to smile. "I know you won't. But I should mention that I do not find my current situation unpleasant."

Which got his smile. "I am aware of that. Good day, Susan."

"Good day, Hieronymus."

I suppose some would have found the fact that he didn't mirror my statement about our situation not being unpleasant worrying. I knew him better than that: If he'd wanted to make a point about it, he would have said so. On the other hand, actually saying he _enjoyed_ being married to me, which is what it would have meant had he said that he also didn't find it unpleasant, would be far too romantic for a professor to say to a student.

Or for him to say at all, really. He cares deeply for people, I know that, despite how he appears to act. But he can't show that, and the last time he got romantic with someone…

Well, I don't know the whole story, only the bare gist of it from Professor Potsdam. (And even there, I didn't want her to tell me something Hieronymus should be telling me himself, if he wants me to know it.) But she was killed right in front of him.

So, I can understand if he has issues getting close to people.

I feel privileged to have gotten as close as I have; I know none of my classmates would understand any of the above.

I can wait.

The rest of the week passed fairly pleasantly, and quickly. I'd practiced my magic as I could, considering I couldn't let anyone see it. Another disadvantage of being a Wildseed, I guess: The students from magical families were definitely less rusty.

Where I wasn't rusty was in getting up in the morning. At home I had chores, which meant getting up with the dawn. It school, I could sleep in a bit.

Except for Saturday, of course. I was still class Treasurer, after all. Even if I was no longer a Freshman — new elections wouldn't be for a couple of weeks.

As I headed for the accounting room I reflected that I actually liked the job. It wasn't hard, and it gave me a chance to see a bit into the other students' lives.

Not to mention that it was ultimately why I was a married woman: If I hadn't been Treasurer, I wouldn't have been there to find Hieronymus passed out on the floor, and I wouldn't have been able to (stupidly) rush to his aid, which is what had put _me_ in danger. Danger which required me to be 'of the House of Grabiner' to survive.

Not my finest moment, but I wasn't complaining about the results. Being married — at least in name — to Professor Grabiner would have been a fate nearly worse than death for many of the students here, but I had found some up sides. Not the least of which was actually getting to _know_ Hieronymus: There was a good man beneath that prickly exterior.

So when I walked in and found him there, working, I smiled and greeted him: "Morning Hieronymus. What brings you here?"

I could see he was dealing with his own stack of envelopes, but why I wasn't sure. A quick search had turned up my stack, so I set to work sorting them for delivery.

"There's no Freshman Treasurer yet; until there is I get the job. The mail, after all, must be delivered."

"'Neither rain nor snow?'"

"Nor monsters dire. Don't ask about Mrs. Cake."

I laughed. We'd discovered that we both enjoyed reading Terry Pratchett over the summer, mentioning it our letters. It was a bit more accessible a topic than Serbian architecture, and had given us something to talk about. "Would you like some help?"

"I am capable of delivering the mail for a few weeks."

"Not what I meant." I scolded him. "I thought it might be _pleasant_ to have some company as you deliver the letters."

He paused. "I'm sorry. I should have understood the query. Yes, it would be pleasant to have some company on the rounds, though we will have to keep conversation to a minimum: We do not want to wake anyone who wishes to sleep, after all. But I would not want to delay your completion of your own duties."

"I room with Virginia; I know about not waking those who want to sleep in. And as for my own duties — there is an obvious solution to that as well, isn't there?"

"That there is." He finished sorting his envelopes and pulled them into a neat stack. "When you are ready."

"It will just be a moment. I'm sorry, I didn't get here quite as early as you."

"Take your time. I do note that you are always here at least a half hour before any of the other class treasurers ever arrive."

I shrugged. "I'm a farm-girl: I'm used to getting up at dawn. Besides, I've always liked the silence before the school wakes. It's peaceful."

"About the only time during the school year that it is. And the emptiness over the summer is not the same."

"It wouldn't be." I finished my task: There wasn't really much mail, just the allowances. "Shall we go?"

"After you."

It was quick work; we set up a system without any discussion, where he would give me half of each hallway's mail as we got to it, and I would walk ahead to deliver it while he delivered the rest.

It was odd to think of this as the 'Freshman' dorm: Last year, it had been the 'Senior' dorm, but Iris Academy treated all the dorms equal, really. Age-groups got placed together when they first moved in, but after that there was no real reason why one dorm was different from the rest. So, the Senior dorm became next year's Freshman dorm, and the Freshman dorm became the Sophomore dorm, as the students in it became Sophomores.

Only one student woke up, that we noticed. A boy in Wolf hall peeked out after I slid the envelopes under the door, looking back and forth between me and Hieronymus with wide eyes. "Just delivering your allowances and mail for the week. Have a good weekend."

He didn't actually say anything before he shut the door, but then he was still only half-dressed and had probably just woken up.

It got a wry look from Hieronymus, but no comment.

As always, I'd arranged it so that I ended up back at my own room. "Well, thank you for your help. Shall I come over for tea later?"

"It was a case of mutual exchange, I believe. As for tea: I am sure I will not attempt to stop you."

"Till later, then." And I entered my own dorm room.

It was late enough that Ellen was up, and Virginia was rising. I handed them their allowances. "Morning."

"Did I just hear Professor Grabiner at the door?" Virginia looked like she was trying to wake quickly.

"He was just helping me deliver the mail — I'd helped him with the freshman mail, as they don't have a treasurer yet."

She relaxed. "So, nothing I have to get up for."

I laughed. "No, you can go back to sleep, at least for a bit. Unless you want to catch the first bus to the mall."

She flopped back onto her bed. "Eh, what's the use? I don't have enough money to actually do anything anyway." She looked over at me. "I still have trouble imagining Grabby as actually being _friendly._ Helping you deliver mail? What brought that about?"

"I offered to help him, and he didn't want to make me late in delivering _your_ mail."

Ellen came to my defense. "She doesn't have to justify every moment she spends with the professor to you, Virginia."

"I know, I know, and I remember you telling me about all her letters this summer, I'm still just trying to wrap my head around the idea that there's someone who actually thinks Grabby is _likable._"

"There's more to him than meets the eye. Give him a chance: He's smart, he looks out for others, he's funny…"

That got Virginia to sit up again. ""Funny"? You actually think he's _funny_? Everyone knows he has no sense of humor!"

"Then you aren't paying attention. I'll admit he doesn't show it much, but he has quite a good sense of humor."

Virginia had obviously decided that she could ignore the crazy person in her room, and flopped back, shaking her head. "Ok, I'll try not to bug you every time you come in here talking about him. Your life."

"Thank you, I'm glad you are willing to let me have your approval." I let my voice drip with sarcasm.

"Oh, if you want my _approval_…"

She got pelted with pillows before she managed to complete the sentence.

* * *

_Author's Notes: There needed to be **some** common ground between Susan and Grabiner. Something besides their marriage and the fact that they both know magic, something they can talk about. Terry Pratchett is just part of that: He's someone light enough for a school girl to read, but deep enough for an intellectual. Besides, he's funny. That always helps._

_Also, my first real expansions of canon: A full description of the class schedule (and how two professors teach an entire school), that the dorms are given out for the student's entire stay (though they tend to be grouped by year, because of that), and that Grabiner delivers the mail until the freshmen elect a Treasurer. I also have in mind that every class uses the same accounting room: The reason we never see any of the other Treasurers is because the MC is a morning person, and leaves before they get there. ;) I'm trying to find logical reasons for why the world of the game is as it is, and why it should be that way._


	3. Ch 3 - New and Old Friends

Of course, by then the rumor mill was starting up again. The boy from Wolf Hall who had poked his head out while we were delivering mail was at least open about it: He stopped me as I got out of breakfast. "Are you married to him?"

He at least needed to ask a complete question. "Who?"

"Professor Grabiner. Are you married to him? I heard some people say you were, but I didn't believe it, and then I saw you this morning…"

I laughed. "This morning I was helping a Professor with a job that is normally a _student's_ responsibility, because you haven't had a chance to decide who's job it is going to be. But to answer your question, yes, I am married to him. It's a long story, but I made a stupid mistake that meant we _had_ to get married, or I would die. After a year married to him, I'll be safe."

"Oh. So you don't like him either."

"I wouldn't say that: He is a good person, and I think I can say he's my friend. He is someone I enjoy talking to, and I wasn't helping him just because he wanted help."

"Oh. But you aren't sleeping with him or anything like that."

At that I had to roll my eyes. "No, I sleep in a dorm room. With my two roommates, who I'm sure can prove that."

"You've been asked all this before, haven't you?"

"It made a bit of a splash when it happened last year, yeah. You are more polite than most of them, even if you still haven't told me your name."

That brought a blush to his cheeks. "Sorry. I'm Liam, Liam Flores." He put out a hand, which I took.

"Well, Liam, I'm Susan. I'm not sure whether to use 'Rose' or 'Grabiner', most of the time though. Are you a Wildseed?"

His expression of confusion answered my question. "It means your parents don't have any magic, so you grew up without it. You look a bit over-awed by all of this yet. Don't be: It's just something else to learn about, and there's not much that you actually have to know that a Wildseed won't know about. Don't rush into things without thinking, and you'll be fine."

"If that's the case, why were you in a situation where you had to marry Professor Grabiner to save your life?"

"Because I was an ignorant Wildseed girl who rushed into things without thinking about them first." I laughed back at him. "And even then, I had the bad luck to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. But if I had _thought_ first, I would never have been in any danger."

"Oh."

"Look, if think you need to, feel free to come ask me about anything that confuses you. I won't promise I know the answers, and if it's classes the Professors are _definitely_ better to talk to, but I'll try to help make sure you get up to speed on this whole magic world stuff."

"Really? Thanks! Um. About Professor Grabiner…"

I put on a patient face.

"Everyone says he's so nasty, and you actually _like_ him, so… How do you keep from getting into trouble with him?"

"I've been in trouble with him lots of times. Just remember you don't get into trouble with him for no reason: The rules he enforces are there to keep _you_ safe. Admit where you were wrong, don't try to justify yourself, and think before you act. If you can do that, you'll rarely get into _real_ trouble with him. Oh and," I leaned in close, pretending to give a secret. "He has a temper. Never argue with him when he is angry."

His eyes went wide. "You _argue_ with him?"

"Only when he's wrong and not listening. And I'm _not_ going to do it for anyone else: You have a problem with him, take it to him yourself. Or to Professor Potsdam, if you think that's better. Don't think that just because I'm his wife and his friend I can get you out of trouble. _I_ would get into trouble if I tried, I'm sure."

"Ok. Um, thank you, and sorry for bothering you, Susan."

"No problem, and I know the Freshman class will have lots of questions about me and…" I stopped myself from saying 'Hieronymus', "Professor Grabiner. You weren't here last year, and I'm sure people are making up stories, just to impress or scare you."

He bobbed his head again and left. Had I really been so young last year?

Though maybe that was an unkind thought: Liam reminded me a lot of Manuel, actually. Some people are just more innocent.

And asking a girl if she had married the meanest, scariest teacher in the school couldn't have been the easiest thing to do, either.

* * *

"I hear that you've been talking to the Freshmen about us."

He was sitting on his bed, drinking his cup of tea. I was at his desk in the chair with mine. "Just one, so far. Liam Flores, he was the one who peeked his head out this morning when we were delivering the mail. He came up to me after breakfast and asked if I was married to you." I shrugged. "I was expecting the rumors to start up again. I thought getting the real story out would help a bit. Besides, he had asked."

Hieronymus 'hhmmed' a moment, taking a drink.

"I did make one mistake talking to him though, which I hope you'll forgive me."

"And what mistake was that?"

"I told him never to argue with you when you are angry."

"I recall you doing that very thing, on occasion. You think this was bad advice?"

"No, but it was clear that he would _never_ have thought to argue with you at all if I hadn't said anything. So I am apologizing for implying to him that it is _possible_ to argue with you."

It didn't rate a laugh, but it did rate a smile. "And do you think he will attempt to use your advice?"

"Honestly, no. I made it clear that even if I was legally your wife, and possibly your friend, that did not mean _I_ could stay out of trouble with you. I think he will take that as meaning the best way to avoid trouble with you is to stay within the rules."

"And what did you say on that issue?"

"I told him that the rules were for _his_ safety, and that they really aren't as hard to follow as they sound. As long as you _think_ about what you are doing, of course. I, um, implied that was knowledge learned the hard way."

Which did get a chuckle.

"Is there any particular reason he is so scared of you already? Or is he just hearing stories?"

He thought for a quick moment. "Nothing in particular, although he has been in my classes more than twice already, and I have had opportunity to give out demerits in class several times. He wasn't the recipient, but he probably saw it happen."

"So, just a product of your normal routine to scare all the new students."

"Quite."

I decided I had said enough, so I waited. "Well, I don't think this one event will irreparably harm the discipline of this school. I suppose I can overlook the lapse."

"Thank you, you are as magnanimous as ever."

He got the sarcasm. "It does bring up the issue of how we want the student body to view us, however."

"I thought you had been very clear on that issue last year."

"Yes, well…" He appeared to have trouble completing the thought. "I am not in the habit of making _friends_ with students, under normal circumstances. Given our situation, the fact that you can claim that title may make people believe that you can claim more, or that you may be able to intercede on their behalf."

"As for interceding on their behalf: My plan was simply to refuse to do so, on the grounds that _I_ am likely to get in trouble as well as them if I try. As for claiming more than friendship… If it's your reputation I you are worried about, I am sure Ellen and Virginia will be willing to verify my sleeping arrangements."

"These are the same Ellen and Virginia who managed to convince _most_ of the student body that you had vacated your room for parts unknown the day the news of our situation became public."

"Are you impinging their honor?"

"No; I am questioning their _believability_. They are known to be your friends, and to have covered for you before. There will be those who disbelieve their protestations."

"It's impossible to convince everyone, if they don't want to be convinced. At least Angela has graduated."

That got the corner of his mouth to lift. "Yes, Miss Kirsch did seem intent on believing the worst of us, didn't she? If she had put that effort into her studies, she might have done better; Petunia almost held her for summer sessions."

"Really?"

"Are you impinging _my_ honor?" He raised an eyebrow at me, and I rolled my eyes. "In truth, it wasn't all that likely: Her desire to be _noticed_ was generally enough to make her want to shine academically as well. It was only in my classes where she had slipped."

"Where she could no longer be the center of attention — unless she was working on gossip instead of studies."

"Quite. But this isn't answering the issue I raised, other than to confirm that neither of us want to imply that we have an, um, 'active' marriage."

"Well, I know I would like to be able to think of you as a friend, at least. And I don't think it's inappropriate for teachers to be friends with their students. Professor Potsdam is friendly enough, at least."

"Yes, well… Petunia is 'friends' with everyone, by default. One of her more aggravating qualities. However, I would not be displeased if you claim that title in public."

Which was a stronger endorsement than I had expected: He _wanted_ to be thought of as my friend. "Then we will be friends, at least." I finished my tea. "And, I should get going, unless we want people to decide my sleeping arrangements are irrelevant to whether we have an 'active' marriage."

He rose to see me to the door. "Have a good day, then. And I am sorry the conversation was devoted to 'business': It wasn't my intent. It has been pleasant to see you again."

"It is always pleasant to see you as well, Hieronymus. Perhaps our next visit can be more… social."

"Till then, then."

"See you."

* * *

_Author's Notes: The Freshmen start out a bit childlike in this story, for various reasons. Some get over it quicker than others._

_And I pick on Angela a bit, but I plan to make you sorry for her by the time I'm done. ;)_


	4. Ch 4 - Initiation

Immediately after class on Monday I found myself herded into the gym: Apparently it's not only the Freshman who have an initiation ritual.

I'd skipped last year, at least after a Senior had actually struck me for trying to get to my feet on my own. I don't mind the idea of class bonding rituals, in general, but that had been more than I'd wanted to take.

The fact that he was expelled later in the year for, well, _something_ violent involving one of the other students probably vindicated me, on reflection.

I could probably have skipped it, but… Last year being thought the weirdo didn't bother me much. Now I _am_ the weirdo, married to one of the teachers, no less, and I didn't want to stand out more than I needed to.

Besides, what were the chances I'd be that unlucky twice? And: I didn't actually know any of the Juniors. I'd known several of the Seniors last year, but that was because Virginia's brother was a Senior. Getting to know some of my classmates wasn't a bad idea.

So, we got directed to the bleachers, while the Juniors set up circles on the gym floor. We'd barely gotten seated when one of the Junior girls stepped into the middle of things and managed to draw everyone's attention.

She waited a moment for everyone to calm down. I recognized her, in that I'd seen her before. I really only knew her as 'the girl with feathers instead of hair'. "I, Julia Sangster of the House of Sangster, President of the Junior class of Iris Academy the welcome you, the Sophomore class of Iris Academy, having shown yourself dedicated to the study and life of magic, into the community of witches. Stand forth and present yourselves, then join us as you are bidden."

Her voice hand quieted everyone immediately, and it took me a moment to even be able to process what she had said. This certainly sounded more ritualistic than the Freshman initiation had been.

Which it might well be, actually: We did hold a lot of rituals here at Iris, after all.

A couple of Juniors were leading people back off the bleachers, to a microphone that Julia hadn't bothered to use. Each came up and gave their name, then one of the circles waved them forward, and they joined it. It went faster than I'd thought it would.

I had seated myself at the back of the bleachers, just in case, and got see how others presented themselves first. Virginia had given her name as "Virginia Danson, of the House of Danson." Ellen had been: "Ellen Middleton, Wildseed." Some people didn't mention either a House or being a Wildseed; I wondered what the difference was.

Then it was my turn: The Junior at the steps whispered: "Wildseed, just say Wildseed. If you are part of magical House, say so." Then he pushed me towards the mic.

And, suddenly, _everyone's_ attention was on me. There might as well have been a Silence spell cast over the room; all the little murmuring stopped, and I felt a presence at my shoulder.

There was a hint of blue on the side of the metal mic, a reflection.

I froze, suddenly sure my life hang in the balance. I had to get this right.

What is my name? And was my _name_ all that I needed to give? Might there be more?

I took a deep breath, and leaned forward, trying not to think about this to hard. "Susan Rose, Wildseed, of the House of Grabiner." I heard my voice say, then I turned to face my doom.

The manus was there. He smiled a wide smile of shark's teeth, bowed, then disappeared. The breath I was holding let out, and I turned back to the circles of seated students.

No one moved, for too long. Then a hand came up, slowly, and waved me forward. I went. Noise returned to the room, and I heard the student behind me — Fred, I think, although he gave his name as Ferdinand.

The hand had been Julia's: Virginia was also in the circle, as was Minnie. Ellen was someplace else. Julia managed to whisper: "What was _that?_"

"Why I'm married to Professor Grabiner." Was my answer.

Which is when the Professor himself burst into the room, wand at the ready. The ceremony stopped again, as he scanned the room. I stood up so he could see that I was here and unharmed. He saw me, relaxed visibly, then moved to lean against the wall.

The last few students managed to give their names, and the Juniors sprinkled dirt over us, and Julia said something about meeting with our circles 'at the designated times and places', and we were dismissed.

The crowd parted in front of me as I walked to Hieronymus. Potsdam had also managed to enter, a bit more discreetly, sometime along the way. "I'm fine; the manus didn't touch me."

"What name did you use?" He asked.

"Susan Rose, Wildseed, of the House of Grabiner."

"Well then, Ms. Rose-Grabiner, I as your husband welcome you to the community of magic." He gave a slight bow, for effect more than anything else.

"Thank you, husband." I returned the bow. "It is a community I am glad to enter."

It got a quirk of a smile, before he turned to the woman at his side. "And you! Petunia, how could _possibly_ have let her participate in this without at least _warning_ her?"

"I knew the manus is bound to your family line, Hieronymus, not the exact oath." Having defended herself, she wilted. "In truth, though, I mostly had forgotten that the Juniors use the 'community welcome' ritual as an initiation ceremony. They have done various things over the years, and I simply lost track. I came as soon as I realized what the manus manifesting here could mean." And her energy came back, all perk and brightness. "Still, no harm was done, and our Susan thought fast on her feet, with admirable composure. What did they tell you, seedling?"

Hieronymus was still sputtering, but I decided to answer. "Simply to present myself; the helper at the base of the stairs was telling everyone that if they were Wildseeds they didn't need to say anything else, and if we were of a magical house, we were to mention it."

"Not the clearest of instructions, given your situation. I think our little flower has earned some merits for being able to work out the correct thing to say, don't you Hieronymus?"

He just looked away, sulking.

"Yes, indeed. 10 merits to you, Ms. Rose-Grabiner, for being able to think under pressure, and for correctly navigating magical tradition _without_ instruction."

"Thank you. Um." I looked back and forth between them. "Just so I'm clear… Did I just say my _official_ name is 'Susan Rose-Grabiner'?"

Hieronymus answered. "You did. If you had called yourself Susan Grabiner, you would have named yourself Susan Grabiner. If you had left off either the House affiliation, or withheld your Wildseed origins, you would have no longer have been protected from the manus."

"And I would be dead."

"Possibly. Depending on exactly what you said, there was a chance — never mind. It didn't come about. And don't think you can't change your name in the future; changing your name is actually very easy in the magical community. However, for future reference, unless we have officially divorced, in formal situations like this one you will need both your antecedents and your House affiliation, for your own safety."

"Thank you. I will remember that, if the situation should come up again. And… I'd like to say thank you for coming so quickly to my rescue, even if it wasn't needed."

"As your husband, I could do no less."

He could have said more, but besides Petunia, there was a half-circle of students standing just inside hearing range who were very obviously pretending not to eavesdrop.

Still… "Perhaps, but I wouldn't want you to think I took that protection for granted. So, thank you, and good day to you. And to you, Professor Potsdam."

"Anytime dearie." And with that farewell, I left to let them discuss me without my presence.

* * *

Virginia arrived at the dorm soon after I did. "Ok, I think I got _some_ of it, but what exactly happened back there?"

"I'll explain in a bit, just a moment."

"Why not now?"

I sat up, and grinned at her. "Because Ellen's going to demand the same thing, and I'd rather not go over it twice."

She rolled her eyes and grinned. "Ok, point. I guess I can wait that long — if she's as curious as I am, it won't take her long. Oh, by the way, you left before our 'circle' could come up with a meeting time. 9pm, tonight, under the big apple tree, that ok with you?"

"Sure. And I'll probably have to tell everyone _again_ then, so if I told you now you'd be hearing it _three_ times."

"I give! I give! There were a lot of rumors, though, some based on what people said they'd overheard you saying to the Professors."

I was saved from trying to dig into that by Ellen's arrival. "Ok, Susan, what exactly happened back there?"

I looked over at Virginia, and we both started laughing, causing Ellen to look back and forth between us angrily.

"Sorry, I'd just told Virginia to wait because you'd want to know as well, and that's the _exact_ question she'd asked."

It mollified her somewhat. "So, you going to tell us or what?"

"Ok, short version: That blue creature is what my marriage to Hieronymus is supposed to protect me from. If I'd presented myself incorrectly, it would have undone the protections I get from the marriage, and it would have been able to attack me. Again."

"But you presented yourself correctly."

I shrugged. "Close enough, anyway. I'm still alive."

Virginia broke in, mind off someplace else for a moment. "So, if you hadn't said 'of the House of Grabiner' you would have refuted your House allegiance, making you vulnerable. And if you hadn't said you were a Wildseed, you would have been trying to falsify your name, bringing your entire marriage into doubt." She came back to the dorm room. "That was dangerous. I can't believe they let us do that without the Professors watching."

"Well, I'm a special case. I'm guessing it wasn't as dangerous for _you_."

"She could have rebutted her House allegiance, accidentally."

"No, Susan's right. If I'd made a mistake like that, well, it could be fixed. And I wouldn't be in danger. But no one _there_ knew all the details on why you got married, so they couldn't know that it would be dangerous for you."

"What would it have done if you hadn't presented yourself correctly? I remember they put it in one of the tests last year, so it couldn't have been _that_ dangerous."

"You didn't use Truesight on it during the test? That was an illusion. This one was real; I could tell. Trust me, it's _very_ dangerous. And, if I'd messed up… It probably would have eaten me, or at least my soul. That's what it was trying to do when Potsdam stopped it before."

Both sets of their eyes went wide. "Right in front of everyone?" Ellen squeaked.

I shrugged, trying to brush it off. "Probably."

"You are being very calm about nearly being eaten. You sure you're ok?" Virginia asked. "You don't need us to… I don't know. Do something?"

"It's not the first time, and _this_ time I wasn't paralyzed and being held over an unconscious Professor Grabiner. And for that matter, even _that_ wasn't really as scary as him threatening to lock me in the dungeon for a year, when he thought I had told everyone. Sure, I was a scared, but I was careful, and nothing actually happened. I'm not going to panic over what _might_ have happened, and it's not the scariest thing to happen to me in the last year."

Which managed to dumbfound both of them. "Ok, and _I_ thought I was living an adventure by coming to study magic."

"You hadn't mentioned any of that stuff to us." Virginia accused.

"Sure I did. I just didn't give _details,_ I guess. But I told you why I got married, and that Hieronymus had threatened me when the story exploded last year."

"Any other brushes with death we don't know about? Or is that it?" Ellen was only half-serious, but she was at least half.

"No, that should be it, I think. Unless you call nearly fainting face-first into a table full of candles, some lit, a brush with death." I joked back.

Virginia replied. "_Probably_ not deadly, especially if there was someone around who could cast a 'Heal' spell."

"Hieronymus was there, and he actually caught me. That was back when I was selling candles in the mall last year. But I don't remember any other close brushes with death."

"The fact that you 'don't remember' any isn't exactly helping your case. _Most_ girls our age don't have so many they forget about them!" Virginia was managing to scold me while laughing.

"Actually, now that I think about it, when I was trying to teach Ellen to ride over the summer, I probably was within range of…" I broke off and ducked a swatted pillow. "But that's my point, really: These things happen, magic or no magic, and worrying about them afterwards doesn't help. I grew up working with the horses, and operating farm machinery. A slip there could have been just as deadly, on occasion. So, you don't slip." I shrugged.

"Just "don't slip" she says." Virginia shook her head. "And I can't help but noticing that in _all_ of the cases this year, one name came up: 'Hieronymus'." She said it in a deliberate copy of my voice.

"I thought we agreed that we weren't going to bug her about that."

"I'm not, not really. I'm just asking if she has realized exactly how many times he's been around when she's in danger. Someone could think there was a connection, that he was bad luck or something."

"Well, the candles _was_ partly his fault; I wouldn't have been standing so long if he'd been paying attention. And the first time with the manus… _He_ was in danger before I got there. As for him threatening me… Ok, he should have listened to me. He's apologized for that. Several times. But in general, it's his job to _protect_ the students here. And, in my special case, it was part of his marriage oath, so he has double reason to try to protect me."

"Oh, is that what he meant when he said that as your husband, he could do no less?" Ellen had obviously been one of the eavesdroppers.

It meant a lot more than that, between the two of us. Especially with everyone watching, he wasn't going to be, well, _sappy,_ and anything else he said would probably have been taken that way. He needed people to know he still treated me professionally, as a student.

And, as more than just his student, I wasn't going to betray that, even to my roommates. "Yes, that was part of what he was referring to." Of course, I didn't want to outright _lie_ to them either.

Virginia, at least, didn't catch my prevarication. "So, it's more that it's his job to protect you from danger, so therefore when you've been in danger him being around, or arriving, isn't unusual."

"Exactly. Even the time he threatened me, he was trying to keep me from danger: As his _wife,_ I can't be expelled normally, and he thought I was ignoring the rules trying to keep me safe."

"He wanted to expel you for telling people you were married?"

"No, he apologized for that. He was angry, and wanted to scare me, but he couldn't have done that for just breaking that secret."

This time Ellen was on the ball. "But it's still possible, if you _were_ to do something which would normally get you expelled?"

"Sure, just like it's still possible for _you_ to get your memory wiped, even though your parents' don't remember you anymore. So, don't slip."

"Ok, point taken. There are dangers everywhere, you've just bumped into a few more of them this year than we have." Ellen surrendered.

"Good. Virginia? Are you satisfied that hanging around Hieronymus is not a threat to my life?"

"Hanging around Grabby is a threat to _anyone's_ life, girl. But sure. And, I'm glad you didn't get eaten in front of us."

"Me too!" I fervently agreed.

* * *

_Author's Notes: I wanted a counterpart to the Freshman Initiation, though I don't really use it as much as I could._

_Her marriage is open knowledge, but in the game not much is ever actually given out to the other students about it. They get told they can ask Grabiner about it if they want - I doubt many do. That probably worked fine for the rest of the semester, but at this point it's really on it's way to becoming 'normal': It's not hot gossip, it's just part of the environment. And, as this chapter shows, people _not_ knowing the details can cause problems too._


	5. Ch 5 - Meetings and Explainations

Virginia and I were deliberately a bit late to the circle meeting that night. Not much, just a couple of minutes, but I wanted to be the last to arrive.

So I would only have to do one set of explanations, not get interrupted every time someone else came up.

It was a small circle — less than ten in total. Julia, Minnie, me, Virginia, a couple of Junior boys I didn't know, and Luke, who was openly dating Minnie now that Kyo had been convinced to leave her alone.

Julia spoke up as we sat down. "Ok, the idea of this is to hang out and do a few things together so we can get to know each other during the week, but I'll ask what everyone wants to know: Susan, what _was_ that? What happened back there?"

I grinned, expecting it. "What, not even a hello?" Julia looked shamefaced, and I laughed. "Don't worry, I was expecting that. Ok, I assume everyone here remembers that I'm married to Professor Grabiner? It was kinda big news last year…"

Everyone rolled their eyes, and I continued. "Ok, well I know we were light on details when it broke, just that it was done to save my life. Well, what I had been in danger from was that manus, and if I had 'presented' myself incorrectly, I would have undone that protection. It showed up, probably hoping I'd make a mistake and it would get to eat me." I shrugged. "I didn't, it didn't, it left. Hieronymus and Potsdam arrived as soon as they realized what had happened, just in case the manus was loose."

"So, you were really in danger?"

"I was, but both Potsdam and Hieronymus know that it wasn't your fault. You didn't know exactly how the marriage is protecting me, and you didn't know that you were using an old ritual for the initiation. Anyway, I presented myself correctly, so no problem, and next time I'll know what I need to say, if it comes up again."

"Ok, that's good to hear. Potsdam I think I can handle, but, um, what did you call him? Hieronymus? He still scares me."

"Oh, Potsdam is scary to, when she wants to be, don't underestimate her. And yeah, I tend to call him Hieronymus when I'm not in class… But don't let him hear you call him that. I'm his wife, and he's my friend, I can get away with it; he's even asked me to. _You_ can't."

"Ok, one more question, and then I'll go around and introduce everyone. What was the wedding like? Obviously it wasn't some huge thing, but it's not like you could go to, what do they call them? A justice of the peace?"

I noticed Minnie sitting there quietly, and had an evil idea. "For once, I'm going to pass on that question: It all happened so fast, and I was still drained from the manus's attack; I can't say I remember it well. _However…_ Minnie was there, as a witness. She can probably remember it better than I can."

Every head turned to Minnie. I considered this sufficient payback for her letting the story slip in the first place. "I… It wasn't very big. Professor Potsdam was in charge of everything, she came in with Susan already in her wedding dress." She looked directly at me a moment. "It was beautiful, by the way. You were, too, even if you weren't the blushing bride everyone expects." She turned back to the group. "Professor Grabiner came in some colorful dress robes, and without his hat or book. I almost didn't recognize him. The actual ceremony was in one of the dungeons under the school, so there wasn't any decoration, but the candlelight was nice."

She stopped to take a breath. "It was a simple ceremony, just a basic hand-fasting, and with exchange of gifts and vows."

She got interrupted by one of the Junior boys. "What were the vows?"

Minnie obviously didn't remember, so I filled in. "Kindness and courage from me, wisdom and protection from him. It's come up once or twice." I said the last back to Minnie, who continued with her account.

"Anyway, there wasn't much else to it. Professor Potsdam tried to get him to kiss Susan, but Grabiner didn't want to, so he didn't. He left, after giving some threats and reminding Susan not to read anything into it, and we — Susan, Potsdam and I — went to the Glen for lunch. Not much else to say, really. Except that not _all_ of Professor Grabiner's friendliness with Susan is because of the marriage: He wasn't friendly _at all_ during the ceremony."

I shrugged. "It's meant we've had some chances to talk that we might not have otherwise. Insisting on too much formality between us wasn't helping — we _do_ have to get along, at least for the year."

"That's how long the marriage has to last? One year?"

"I thought you said that was going to be the last question." I teased back. "But yes, a year and a day, that's all it needs to be, then I can divorce him safely."

"Ok, so now that we've found all about _you,_ time for belated introductions. I'm Julia Sangster, and the feathers are because I'm part Siren. And _no_ the Sirens are not mermaids, they are closer to harpies, only not ugly, obviously." It got a laugh. "Anyway, my Voice isn't as strong as a full Siren's Voice, but I also don't have as much control. So watch yourself if I tell you to do anything, ok? I really _don't_ mean to influence people, but…"

One of the other Juniors spoke up. "Yeah, and _that's_ why you are Junior class President, because you don't like to influence people." It obviously was an old joke, and got good laughs from everyone.

The boy's name was Jonathan Sharp, and he had apparently known Julia before coming to Iris. The other was Aaron Walton, and he was a fellow Wildseed. Once off the topic of my marriage to Hieronymus, we talked for a quite a while, and got back to the dorms late, almost after curfew.

It had been a good night.

* * *

I was yawning in class the next day, and I was glad I'd scheduled one of Potsdam's classes. I didn't like to look less than attentive in Hieronymus' class.

It was also her early class, so I was planning on a nap in the afternoon. Unfortunately, that wasn't to be: Liam and a couple of the other Freshmen stopped me before I got back to my dorm room, and wanted to ask some questions.

Based on their faces, I co-opted an empty classroom and sat them down. "Ok, what's up?"

Liam led them off. "It's about initiation…"

"The Seniors aren't treating you to badly, are they? It's just supposed to be a bit of fun, really."

"Not so far… But we were worried, a bit, and I remember you said if there was something about the customs I could ask you, so I was wondering: What did they make you do? We've been avoiding the Seniors, so they haven't really had a chance to make us do anything yet."

"Well, the point of this is to get to know your Seniors, and for them to get to know you, so avoiding them won't help anything, really. As for me… I'm kinda the wrong person to ask: I skipped initiation last year. The Senior who picked me was mean right from the start and, well, I walked out on the whole thing."

Their eyes got predictably wide. "They let you do that?"

I turned to the questioner. "Yes, they let me. They can't _make_ you participate. However, it's supposed to help you make friends, both in and outside of your class, and at the end the Seniors all do something for _you_, which I don't even know what it was, because I missed out on it. Now, I had a bad Senior — he actually got expelled later in the year for hurting someone, so no one argues with that — but I know my roommates had fun, mostly. I will say there are some things they occasionally try to get people to do which could get you in trouble though: They can't order you to disrupt class, and they can't order you to give anything to a teacher you don't want to. Or rather, they _shouldn't_, and if they do it could get _you_ in trouble."

"What do you mean by disrupt class? Or 'give teachers something'?"

I laughed. "Well, I remember last year someone got up and started reciting a poem in one of Potsdam's classes — she took it in stride, but stopped him, and made him finish it for her after class. And someone left a love note on Grabiner's desk. _That_ got the Freshman involved demerits. So, they can ask you to do a lot of things, but remember this is a _school,_ and they can't interfere with that, no matter what they think."

"My sister said you are married to him. Grabiner. Would _you_ write him a love note?"

"No, I know better. Besides, it's not that type of marriage: As I told Liam, I married him because I had to, to save my life. And I am grateful to him for saving my life, but don't think he did it because of _me._ We are friends, but that's it." And then, because it might help to know what type of information he was getting. "Who's your sister?"

"She graduated last year; her name is Angela. Did you know her?"

I only knew one Senior with that name. "Angela Kirsh?" He nodded, and I hoped I managed to keep a straight face. "I knew her, a bit. I don't think she liked me, actually."

"You probably were taking her attention." He said knowingly, and I laughed.

"Probably. I know a _lot_ of people were paying me attention I didn't want for a while! I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm Susan."

"I'm Tobias, and that's Matthew. It's nice to meet you. My sister's told me lots about you — I doubt any of it's true though."

"She usually tries to use a _little_ truth in her gossip, just to make sure it's believable. So, how do you three know each other?"

Liam answered. "Tobias and Matthew are roommates. My parents and Matthew's dropped us off at the same time, and we got lost together looking for our halls. We found Toad hall first, and then Tobias helped me find my way around."

"Good way to make friends. Beats my first day on campus."

"Why, what happened to you?"

I gave Tobias a pity-me look. "I ran into Grabiner. Literally. I got ten demerits before I'd even _spoken_ to anyone on campus."

"Was that fair?" Liam asked.

"Remember what I said about thinking before you act? Running across a courtyard where other people are walking without even _looking_ doesn't sound like thinking before acting, does it?"

"I guess not, but it doesn't sound like it'd be worth ten demerits either. I mean, no one got hurt, right?"

"Well, someone _could_ have. Imagine if someone had been practicing a spell. If someone had been casting, say, 'Blast', then I could have been seriously injured. I was lucky, but don't rely on that. You have to be _smart_ with magic."

I think I lost them a bit, as I realized none of them would know any but the simplest spells yet, but they got the point.

Tobias spoke up. "I hope you are doing better this year."

"I am. I actually have ten merits already, since last night."

The three looked at each other, and this time it was Matthew who spoke up. "We, um, heard some rumors about that… Did a demon really try to eat you?"

"Yeah, and we heard that _then_ Grabiner came rushing in to save you, and the demon ran away, and…"

Tobias managed to silence Liam. "I told them it sounds like a story my sister would tell."

"Ok, I guess I should have realized that would have gotten spread around already…" I thought a moment. "Ok, _technically,_ everything you just said is true. At the Sophomore initiation last night, a demon _did_ show up, and yes, it probably wanted to eat me. And yes, the Professors came rushing in when they realized what was going on. However, by the time they had arrived, the demon had already left."

"What happened was: At the initiation, we had to 'present' ourselves, which meant giving our full names and identities. Now, last year, I got married because the only way to save my life was to change my identity: I needed to be a Grabiner, so the protections on a demon would work for me. So, last night, when I had to give my identity, the demon showed up, probably hoping I would make a mistake, and remove myself from those protections. However, I very carefully gave my _full_ identity, and it left when I didn't make any mistakes. However, a demon like that can't appear on campus without the Professors knowing about it, so they came as fast as they could, just in case."

"And I suppose you didn't rush into his arms to thank him, either."

"No. Once the ceremony was over, I _walked_ over, and said thank you, and explained what had happened, so they would know. And Professor Potsdam — _not_ my husband — gave me ten merits for thinking on my feet under pressure, and being able to give my identity correctly even with confusing instructions."

"Correctly? Is this another magical culture thing?" Liam asked.

"Yes, it is. At least for that ceremony, I needed to mention my full name, that I am a Wildseed, and that I am affiliated with the House of Grabiner. Now, _usually_ messing up a bit wouldn't be a problem, and it isn't as complicated for most people anyway. But because of why I got married, it mattered a for me."

"And this would all have been just because you said your name wrong?"

I looked at Matthew. "In the middle of a ritual, yes. Words can matter. Here's another magical culture thing, although it's a bit stronger than just 'culture': Don't make a promise you can't keep. Magical promises get enforced, and you'll get punished if you break one."

"Well, yeah, everyone knows that."

I looked at Tobias. "Wildseeds don't. People make promises all the time that they can't keep, if they don't have magic. Usually they _mean_ to keep them, but sometimes they don't." I turned back to the other two. "But if you want to keep your magic, make _sure_ you can keep any promise you make."

"Did that happen to someone last year too?" Liam asked, expecting hurt to come.

I smiled at him. "No, but it _did_ come up. Professor Grabiner _promised_ to marry me, to get the demon to let me go. But then we had to go through with it, because a promise is a promise, after all."

He was just glad that I didn't have a sad story to go with it. "Oh, ok." He looked at his friends. "Well, thank you, and I'll remember what you said."

"And don't run from your Seniors, ok? They can keep the _other_ Seniors from picking on you too."

"Right. Thanks again, Susan!"

I straightened up the chairs a bit, then headed back for my dorm.

* * *

Wednesday Hieronymus seemed to double-check that I was in the Law and Custom class before starting. "We will start today with a reminder that words in the mouth of a wizard have weight, and that a wizard's Word of Honor _must_ be absolute. Being otherwise will endanger not only the wizard themselves, but can also affect others besides. Avoid putting yourself or others in position to test that Word, if you can avoid it."

"Fortunately, not every word a witch speaks is a Word of Honor. Oaths, rituals, and delibate tests of the witch's honor are typically an unusual occurrence. On the other hand, and unfortunately, all of the above can be invoked with little effort on either side's part, on occasion. A ritual can be anything that has been passed down through the years as a tradition, no matter how it is meant. If it becomes ingrained — or if it was based on something more — it can take the meaning of ritual, and therefore the significance. Yes, Miss Aster?"

She put her hand down. "You are talking about the initiation this week, aren't you?"

"The Sophomore initiation ritual is an example of a tradition that was and is a ritual as well, yes."

"Then the reason that thing appeared beside Susan was because…"

"She was in position where her Word of Honor was being tested, on a matter of some interest to the demon. I know you all are aware of Miss Rose's marriage, the purpose behind which was to extend to her protections she would not have otherwise have had from that demon. As that marriage has only ever been in name — she does not share a household with me, we interact as student and professor, nor has the marriage been consummated in any other fashion — the demon has only our Word of Honor that we consider ourselves married. If she had failed to affirm that marriage in that situation, the demon would have been able to consider the marriage as non-existant; much as if it had never actually happened. If she had made some _other_ mistake in presenting herself, the demon would have been able to question the strength of her word of honor, and possibly break through those protections."

It was Donald who had to ask, in a tone as sweet as honey: "How else could the marriage have been consummated?"

He got the death-glare I'm sure he expected, but was unrepentant. Given the topic, it was a legitimate question. I managed to hide my grin. "On that topic, I will refer you to Professor Potsdam, as she has more experience in the matter. She has had several marriages which I must assume have been consummated in some fashion, while my one, as I have already stated, has not been. I believe she would be willing to speak on this matter should you ask her."

Anyone who had passed her Green magic course Freshman year would know she was _quite_ willing to speak on the matter. Not that she was… inappropriate, but the use of magic to encourage or discourage the normal results of procreation were well covered.

Not that I thought any of that was going to stop the questioning any time soon. Professor Grabiner actually trying to discuss sex? With his _wife_ in the classroom? Even I was wondering how uncomfortable we could make him without anyone actually getting in trouble.

But it wasn't fair to him, so I put my hand up in rescue. "Yes, Miss Rose."

"I note that when you refer to me in class, you call me 'Miss Rose', while I was informed that if I had identified myself as such during the ritual it would have caused… harm."

"I use 'Miss Rose' as pro-forma term, to help remind everyone that in class you are an equal student with any of the other students, and that you receive no special privileges or obligations. I informed you that I would do so ahead of time, to which you did not object, so there is nothing there to test my Word of Honor. In the ritual on Monday, you were specifically required to identify yourself fully, so your choice of the form equivalent to 'Ms. Rose-Grabiner' was one of the available options. This does bring up the point that just because a situation tests one witch's Word of Honor, it does not necessarily test that of others in similar situations. As a traditional ritual, the initiation ceremony did in theory apply to everyone who participated. In practice, because it has been used lightly for many years, minor mistakes are usually not noted. In your case, because of the special situation, it became a critical test."

"In this case, it was a test of just two person's Word: Yours and mine. I do not even believe the other participants in the marriage ceremony would have been affected. However, that is not always the case. The _reason_ that a wizard's Word of Honor is so important in that the Eight Great Spells depend on the Word of Honor of _every_ witch and wizard as a whole to maintain the peace between the Earth and some of the magical realms. This is why the punishment for breaking an oath is the removal of the oath-breaker's magic: If a known oath-breaker were to be supporting those oaths, then the spells themselves could break, and place _everyone_, wizard or not, in mortal peril."

"We shall cover the Eight Great Spells another day, as well as the Council's role in maintaining them. For the moment, I want groups formed and to have you discuss traditions that _might_ be rituals." We knew that in a bit he would be asking us to discuss those in front of a class, and fell into groups without much issue.

Though I did wonder if the entire point had been to clear up exactly what had happened in the gym.

* * *

_Author's Notes: I wonder how many people at the school realize that Minnie was at that wedding? And, I seriously considered having Susan leave a love note on Grabiner's desk. I think she probably will her senior year, once she is sure of their relationship and that it's accepted. But not this year._

_As for Grabiner putting himself in the position to be questioned on his sex life… Well, I figure he wanted to clear up what happened, and saw an opportunity to give a lesson relevant to recent events. He just didn't quite see things through._

_And I'm starting to lay the foundation for why the mundanes don't know anything about magic. We'll see if I get to giving a full explanation, but I think I managed to imply enough to get people started._

_Also: It's a lot easier to put this up now that I've got a recent version of pandoc working._


	6. Ch 6 - After Class Meetings

Hieronymus stopped me after class, saying: "By the way Susan, I thought you might be interested in what my manus claimed he was doing at the initiation."

"Oh? You asked it?"

He gave a slight shrug. "I thought it prudent to know why he felt free to threaten members of family." I suppressed a giggle: He'd probably thrown a thundering fit. "He claimed to be acting in his role as a protector from Otherworld entities."

"Oh?"

"Yes. In this case, the entity he claimed to be protecting you from was himself: He claimed that by appearing to you there and then, he made you take extra care in presenting yourself, and thereby prevented you from making a mistake which would allow him to attack you."

His wry grin was in full force, and I found myself grinning back. Tortured logic, at the least. "If he was so concerned about my observing the correct form, he could have mentioned what it was, instead of just watching." I observed.

"I point I might feel the need to mention to him. I already mentioned that scaring half the school is not within his mandate."

"Prudent. It did start some rumors that you could find flattering though."

An eyebrow lifted. "Oh?"

"Apparently after you rushed in and defeated the demon or demons single-handedly, I flung myself into your arms in gratitude. No one has dared mention to me what might have happened next."

He rolled his eyes. "If this is what the local gossip mill is like, I find myself further assured of my choice to separate myself from it." It was worth the laugh. "Given that _literally_ half of the student body was present at the time, I find myself amazed at the amount of fiction being circulated. And, for that matter, at your sources."

"The sources aren't that hard to find: Both Ellen and Virginia are taking as much amusement in the stories as I am, although I actually managed to hear them first from a group of freshmen I was helping."

"Oh? I would have thought a figure as notorious as yourself would scare freshmen away, not attract them. Though you have already mentioned talking to one before."

I shrugged. "I probably do, most of them, but there always a few who are willing to see exactly what the fuss is about. And Liam is one of the ones who I was helping: I had told him that he could come to me if he felt that — as a Wildseed — he was getting lost in the customs around here. He and a couple of his friends wanted some reassurance about Freshman Initiation."

"An event that if I recall you declined to participate in."

"True, but I attempted to reassure them anyway. After Damien got expelled, not even Angela Kirsh held that against me."

"Damien? Damien Ramsey? Why should his departure have made a difference?"

"He wanted to be 'my' Senior. I left after he struck me for rising on my own when he had instructed me to take his assistance."

He went still for a moment. "I see. He was lucky neither myself nor Petunia were present; striking another student is against school rules, after all."

"Well, he left me alone after that, and by the time he was expelled everyone agreed I was justified in removing myself from his attention."

"Yes, quite. Given your own abortive involvement in that ritual, what advice did you give Mr. Flores?"

"Just that the _point_ was to get to know people, and to remember that no matter what they are told, initiation doesn't override the fact that this is a school, and _they_ could get in trouble if they forget that. I suspect you won't get any love letters on your desk this year, by the way."

"So you mentioned that I was unlikely to react well to such antics, I take it?"

"Yes. I know Potsdam tolerates it a bit, but even she doesn't let it affect her class discipline."

"As you say, this is a school, and this tradition does not override that. And, as it is a school, I do need to get to my next class before the walls are torn down."

"Probably true. Thank you; it was interesting to hear how the manus justified himself, and of course it is always nice to talk to you, Hieronymus."

"And it is always a pleasure to talk to you, Susan."

* * *

Friday afternoon, after class, we were bundled up and had a party out in the woods, and by 'we' I mean the entire Sophomore and Junior classes. Streamers had gotten strung up through the trees, and a couple of small fire-pits had been dug, but no furniture, besides the logs themselves. There were roasted nuts, maple candy, berries, fruit, and other easy-to-handle foodstuffs.

I had to explain the manus's appearance several times, but I usually had help, and everyone was friendly. It was more curiosity, and wanting to know the truth, than anything else.

I asked Virginia if this is what they'd done last year, and she said no: The Freshmen go to a lakeshore with the Seniors, and have a more traditional picnic. It sounded like it had been fun.

Hieronymus and I helped each other with the mail again on Saturday, and the one following. The week between was uneventful; I signed up for Sports Club again, and Virginia had added a note asking if people wanted to help her create rules that allowed magic in various sports. It wasn't a signup, and I'd be able to talk to her later about it.

I did think about my clarinet that I had dug out of my closet and brought to school, and if I wanted to try to start a musical club besides the corale, but I hadn't had a chance to practice in years, so I didn't want to try leading it if I couldn't play anymore.

Which was a new reminder to try to find a time and place to practice, which I kept forgetting about.

Of course, I didn't want Hieronymus to stumble upon me practicing either, especially if I was horrible, so I kept managing to put it off.

On the 22nd though, I got mobbed walking out of the Red magic classroom by panicked freshmen. It wasn't a _huge_ mob, true, but apparently Liam had made a few more friends at least.

"How come they won't tell us anything about the exam?" It was the universal question, but Liam was the one speaking.

There were enough of them to block the hallway, so I pulled them into the next classroom down the hall, before they caused too much of a traffic jam. "Ok, calm down. It's really not as bad as you think — I remember panicing before my first exam as well, not knowing what to expect. And, _I'm_ not going to tell you what to expect either: If your exam is anything like last year's, the whole point is to see how well you can use what you have learned to solve an _unexpected_ problem. So me telling you anything would be cheating."

"I will say that my husband usually holds a study session later in the week, and attending will help. And that — as long as you haven't been slacking off in your classes — you should be able to do fine. There aren't any grades to worry about: If you do well, you _might_ get some merits. If you act without thinking, you'll probably get demerits, or even detention, if you act stupidly enough. Think about what you know, and apply it to the situation — whatever it is."

"Even if you get demerits, you'll be able to make them up later. So, really, this is just to get you used to how the exams work here. Don't worry about it, and you'll probably do fine."

"How did you do last year?"

I laughed. "I ended up upside down in a tree, but I got ten merits out of it. Don't try to emulate the first part, please."

A hand actually went up at the back of the group. "Um, Miss? What if we _have_ been slacking off?"

"Please, I'm not a teacher, even if I am married to one. Call me Susan. And… If you've been slacking off, you probably will end up with detention or demerits, or both. Just try to think about what you _have_ learned, and think of what you might be able to do. You might get lucky, and there might something you _can_ do. If not… try what might work, and see if you can explain yourself. It won't hurt, and the worst that can happen is the same as if you didn't do anything. And they aren't going to kick you out for failing one exam, ok?"

"Yes, Miss Susan."

Everyone turned at the next voice. "I should probably correct on one point: If you manage to reach this exam without learning _any_ magic, you _will_ be expelled. But as I've seen each of you in my classes at least once, I doubt that will be the case for any of you." Hieronymus was actually leaning against the doorframe, and I could almost _feel_ the shocked expressions from the group. After a moment of them all staring at him, he spoke up again. "But please, continue."

I turned back to the group myself, and broke the deadlock. "Ok, so I guess that makes sense: You _are_ here to learn magic, after all. If you can't manage to even _try_ to do that in three weeks, there's probably no good reason for you to be here. But I don't know of anyone that happened to last year, and I'm sure you all know at least _some_ magic, right?"

Uniform nodding. "Ok then, any _other_ questions?"

There weren't any. I might have asked about how their initiation's went, but they obviously wanted to get out from under my husband's eyes. He watched them file out, amused. "'Miss Susan' is it?"

"This was a bigger group; I haven't met her — or half the others, actually — before. I guess _everyone_ panics before the first exam. After all, we really have _no_ idea what it's going to be like."

"Which is the point, as you so ably explained."

"Thank you. Um, that girl, the scared one, she hasn't been slacking off _too_ badly, has she?"

He gave a wolf-grin. "They were all scared, but no, Miss Emily Nunez hasn't been doing too badly, I believe. Though I have only seen her in my classes twice, I believe she has been attending several of Petunia's regularly, which should do fine."

"Good to hear."

"You sound fairly protective, for someone who has only just met her."

I shrugged. "I remember how bewildered I was at this point last year: _Everything_ was strange. I was learning _magic,_ which everyone I'd grown up with thought was only in fairy tales. And here I was, with someone with fairy _wings_ in my class! Plus I was away from home for the first time in my life, and sharing a room with roommates, when I'd always been alone… Virginia helped some, just in knowing that it was normal for _someone_, but she really didn't get the strangeness of it all. So… I want to help them, let them know it's not as scary as it appears."

"Not all of them are Wildseeds, you know."

It didn't signify. "They are still probably away from home for the first time, and trying to fit in. They want some guidance, and I can give it."

"I would think 'guidance' should be what the teachers are for." He teased back.

"Potsdam doesn't 'guide' anyone: She's happy with whatever you want to do. And you… You 'guide' like an approaching avalanche: They know which way _not_ to go, but they are still running in circles."

That got a laugh. "Well, I will admit to being more concerned with making sure they don't run _back_ into danger than exactly where they run forward. Nor am I going to dispute your characterization of Petunia's guidance. We do have the whole school to work with, after all. Some of whom manage to get into more trouble than others."

"The only 'trouble' I got into was due to circumstances that a Freshman student should _not_ be expected to face."

"Says the woman who just admitted to managing to find herself upside down in a tree upon her first test of magic."

I smiled back. "I'm not sure that counts as 'trouble'; after all, I _did_ pass that exam with distinction." And then a bit more soberly: "As much by luck as anything else, I'll admit. I didn't have any _other_ magics at my control, after all. If Blue magic hadn't been useful in the exam, I would have been in detention I'm sure, with demerits. _More_ demerits, I should say."

"Oh? How many did you have at the time of the exam? I remember the ten I'd given you…"

"Potsdam had also given me ten, for not being well-rounded in my studies."

"And a week later, you signed up to be elected Treasurer, so you must have cleared them."

I nodded. "The exam got rid of half of them, and then I helped Donald transplant some flowers — probably the same one's I'd crushed — for Potsdam."

"Lucky for you, that you managed to find opportunities to earn merits so quickly."

I had to grin back. "Only if you think my becoming Treasurer was a _good_ thing." I held his gaze for a moment, then relented. "Which I do, despite what some others might think in my position. But, while we are delving into history, I am still interested in something about the present: What were you doing listening in?"

"I have a duty to know what is going on within this school, and when I see my wife ambushed by a gaggle of freshmen, and taken into an empty room, I naturally get curious. Besides, you had mentioned your advising them a couple of times, and I wanted to see what type of advice you were giving first-hand."

"They aren't _geese_, Hieronymus. And what did you think of my advice?"

"Your advice was sound, if not completely informed. But then, you _are_ just a student, as you yourself pointed out them. You cannot be expected to know all the rules that you have never encountered. And I'll dispute your description of them: They were certainly acting like a group of goslings. Of course, there was _one_ goose among them." He reached out and placed a finger on my nose. "The mother goose." And with that, he turned to leave. "Have a good day, Susan."

"Have a good day, Hieronymus." I replied automatically. For some reason, my nose tingled.

* * *

_Author's Note: I don't have much to say this chapter. Just setting up some things and enjoying the interplay between Hieronymus and Susan. I do think that Susan consciously and unconsciously tries to act 'older' than she is._


	7. Ch 7 - The First Exam

"To escape, you must reach the pedestal and put power in it. However, you are not alone, and there are dangers hunting you."

That was the instructions for the first exam of the sophomore year. Iris Academy had a system of _practical_ exams. If you could face the challenge they'd given you, you passed. If you didn't… Well, there was someone watching who was supposed to pull you out before you got hurt to badly.

I'd managed to only have to rely on that once, last year. I was hoping to do better this year.

The memory of that one time had me giggling a bit as I cast my first spell: Awareness, to find out something about the layout of the dungeon.

The punishment for failing stupidly in an exam was detention, and the _form_ the detention took was up to Professor Grabiner. He apparently thought I'd acted excessively childish at the time, and I'd been a bit insulted by the nursery rhymes he wanted me to summarize. I'd managed to come up with an alternative that got me out of detention early, though my butt had been sore for about a day…

I'm pretty sure that he wasn't going to spank me again though. Among other reasons, it's one thing to spank a first-year student who you barely know, it's quite another to spank your wife.

Not that I didn't occasionally think about it, alone at night… I know enough to know _some_ couples do such things, and I wonder.

He'd kissed me, once, just before summer vacation. It wasn't passionate, really, but…

But it was my first kiss, he knew it, _and_ we'd been discussing whether it was 'appropriate' for me to… _like_ being married to him.

So, alone at night, I do occasionally wonder what it would be like to be his wife in more than name. And: I can count the number of times he'd actually _touched_ me on one hand. Thrice he'd caught me: Once when I ran into him, once as I fainted onto a table of burning candles, and once as I collapsed from the manus's grip. Once he'd dragged me bodily from a crowd; the day our marriage had become public. Once he'd kissed me. That was it, that was all.

He hadn't actually touched me when he spanked me — he used magic instead — but it loomed large in the number of times he'd been _physical_ with me. And I know _some_ people appear to enjoy such things. I wondered why. I wondered if he was one. And I wondered if _I_ was one. And I wondered if I wanted to find out the answers to any of the questions I was wondering about.

But back to the matter at hand. The Awareness spell had told me this dungeon was unusual, at least according to the exams I've done so far: There weren't any closed off rooms around me. In fact, if I went forward and turned right, I'd be facing a large empty room. As that was my only choice, I did so.

Immediately I cast a Ward spell, holding the hodag, one of several I could see in the room, at bay. Protected behind the magical wall, I was able to look over the empty room while the monsters tried to get to me.

The pedestal, or at least what _appeared_ to be the pedestal, was visible in the center of the room. Across the room, out of range of my Awareness spell but within sight given the better than normal lighting, was another student battling another group of hodags. A couple of the ones by me, stymied by the Ward spell, were turning to go join them.

An obvious option was to back off and wait until all the hodags were occupied with the other student, Cloak myself to get out without attracting attention, then use the pedestal to leave without danger to myself.

But the obvious option was never well rewarded around here, and it would leave the other student facing all the hodags, possibly without a way out. I cast Farspeach instead: _:Can you cast Shield?:_ It was a high enough level spell that not every freshman learned it.

_:Sure, not that it'll help against these. They don't bother with spells.:_

_:Cast it!:_

It was a risk for him: It was time spent he could have been using to cast a spell that would be useful against them, but I thought he would trust me. Meanwhile I cast Telepyre, centered on him, hoping he'd have the Shield up in time.

He did, and the burst of flames took out the entire group of hodags around him, which only left two who'd stayed with me. I cast Blast to take out one, and the other went down to a bolt of lightening in the back.

We both walked up to the pedestal; I couldn't recognize him in the overhanging cloak, which I suspected might have been an illusion for that very purpose. "Thanks. I was in a bit of trouble there."

"Should have cast Ward first, that's what I did. Shall we? Together, I think."

The head under the hood nodded, and we both placed our hands in the basin, feeding it magical power. In moments, I found myself in the courtyard, facing Professor Potsdam.

"Well my little thorn, I see summer hasn't dulled your skills. In _either_ magic or in making friends. Five merits for passing the exam, and five more for managing to partner up with your fellow student." She bubbled at me.

"Thank you Professor."

Which I thought would be it, really: They couldn't afford to spend to long on each exam, as everyone was doing one. "And I hear you are making friends among the freshmen as well."

I'd started to turn to leave, and had to turn back. "It's nothing; I'm just answering a few questions."

"But they are coming to you with them."

I shrugged. "It's mostly stuff I asked Virginia last year — little things about the way the school works. It started because one of them was brave enough to ask me about the _really_ odd one."

"Your marriage I assume." I nodded. "How are you and Hieronymus getting along these days?" She managed to imply that she would be delighted to hear details out of a Harlequin novel.

Technically, she was Hieronymus's boss, and the head of the school. Both me and Hieronymus had been fending off her attempts to 'encourage' us all year: She seemed to think a _real_ wife was something that Hieronymus needed, and that I would do well in that role.

The fact that he was my teacher, and nearly twice my age, had apparently never occurred to her.

To myself, I would be willing to admit I wasn't really against the idea… But I wasn't going to let a meddling matchmaker know that.

"We are friends."

"Of course you are, my little flower shoot." She seemed to take that as meaning exactly what she hoped it would mean. "But back to your freshmen friends: I really _should_ give you merits for helping them out, you know."

"Oh, please, I just am being…"

"I know you are dear, that's exactly why you deserve merits! But, given how _well_ you've done over the last couple of weeks, and given your unique situation…"

"More than twenty merits in the first month of school would make people think I'm getting favoritism, you mean." I just wanted her to stop dancing around the issue.

"Yes dear, that's it exactly. I know you don't want people to think your _friendship_ with Hieronymus means you are treated any differently."

I managed not to roll my eyes at the way she said 'friendship'. "Well then, thank you for the consideration. And I'm sure I should let you get back to exams."

"Good to know you understand. And have fun!"

I shook my head to myself as I walked away.

* * *

Virginia hadn't done as well on the exam. More specifically, she'd been a bit more careless with her Blast spells than she should have been. No one got hurt, I understand.

At least not seriously, anyway.

But it meant she was spending the saturday in detention. As for Ellen, well, _Donald_ had apparently done at least as well as I did, and Ellen felt like celebrating with him.

And I got the distinct impression that she would prefer that celebration not include me.

Virginia's brother had been an deciding factor in her not spending the _whole_ summer with my family, and a factor in why she'd _started_ the summer with me. They were still mostly at the blush at each other stage, which I tried not to find adorable.

They made an unlikely couple: The most studious girl in our class, and the boy who'd spent over half his freshman year making sure he'd gotten detention _every_ weekend.

Of course, Ellen wasn't a stickler for rules she thought were stupid either, and Donald wasn't far out of the top of the class academically himself. So they weren't really as far apart as they looked.

But it did leave me at loose ends a bit after I'd finished delivering the mail with Hieronymus. As much as I wanted to learn everything, studying six days a week every week was a good way to burn out, and I felt that I deserved a break. Passing the first exam was a good excuse.

A 'break' from school really meant a trip on the school-owned bus to the local mall. It wasn't huge, but it at least was a change from walls of the school itself.

On the other hand, once I got there I wasn't sure what to do with myself. I'd wandered to the food court more because I wasn't sure where _else_ to go, but I didn't really know what to do there either.

I could count most of the class as my friends, at least in the loose sense of the term. But between the secrets I'd had to keep, trying to get my feet in the magical world, and those secrets coming _out_, I'd never really gotten close to any of them, besides my roommates, so just walking up to them to hang out felt awkward.

Besides, Ellen and Donald weren't the only pair who'd decided this weekend was a good time for some bonding.

Which made me lonely, and made me wish…

Best not think about what I wished too closely. I still wasn't sure it was a good idea, or if it was remotely possible.

Even if he _had_ kissed me. Once.

But my marriage had meant that I wasn't on the dating radar anymore. Even if I'd been allowed (which I wasn't, by the magical rules of marriage), I don't think anyone wanted to risk the possibility of attracting my husband's attention.

Although, I had to admit to myself, there _had_ been a couple of people who'd seemed like they might have been interested last year, even after my marriage had become public knowledge. I hadn't been interested in them, and somehow it seemed to have gotten around that I wasn't open to that type of offer, even couched in terms of 'friendship'.

A point I might have mulled over a while, if someone hadn't come up to where I was sitting alone. Or, more precisely a group of someones.

"Hi Miss Susan. Thanks for your advice."

Emily was looking happy. "I take it you passed?"

She rolled her eyes. "Barely: I didn't actually manage to get out of the room or anything. I could see a way I _could_ do it, but I knew I wasn't good enough at Black magic. But I tried anyway, and the Professor let me explain what I was trying to do, so it counts, I think."

"It counts." She hadn't arrived alone; I recognized basically all the faces I'd seen in the group earlier in the week. "I take it everyone else passed too?"

"Was there ever any doubt?" Tobias said, sounding like his sister for a moment.

"Not really." Looking over them, I made an impulsive decision. "Wait right here a moment: I've got a tradition to pass on." I grinned at them, and ran to the bakery.

I came back with the biggest cookie they had. "Last year, when I passed my first exam, one of the seniors bought me and my friends a big cookie to celebrate. I'm not a senior, but this year it's my turn to buy."

"Wow! Thanks, Miss Susan."

"No problem."

There was a moment of confusion as the proper division of the cookie was worked out. Once he'd gotten and tasted his piece, Liam spoke up. "We didn't really mean to take up your Saturday. We just wanted to say thanks."

I waved it off. "No problem. I was just trying to figure out what I wanted to do anyway. I tend to spend Saturdays studying, but every once in a while I need a break."

"You didn't have anyone to hang out with?"

"I'd kinda meant to hang out with my roommates, actually. But one of them didn't do well on our exam, and the other wanted to hang out with her boyfriend."

"Oh. You don't have a boyfriend?"

That got Liam a bunch of elbows and glares, even before I got a chance to answer. "Oh, sorry. I guess I shouldn't have asked."

"It's a _bit_ inappropriate to ask a married woman if she has a boyfriend, yes. Or a girlfriend for that matter; at least _that_ type of girlfriend."

Liam stopped, shocked. Most of the rest of the group giggled. "I, uh, do you, ah…" I'm not sure even he knew where he was going with that.

"Magical society is a bit more open about that. I know some Wildseeds have trouble adjusting." I notably didn't refer to him. "And, having a girlfriend would be as inappropriate for me as having a boyfriend." I sobered a moment, thinking. "It might even be _dangerous_ for me, actually…"

"Is there anyone you wish could be?"

The rest didn't bother with the subtly of elbows this time, and I didn't let my best cool glare interrupt. "I think that if there were it would be _my_ business, not yours. _Especially_ considering my circumstances, but not _only_ because of them."

He looked suitably chastised, and didn't try to speak again.

My only pity on him was to change the subject. "So, Emily told me how _she_ did, how did the rest of you do on the exam?"

I got to sit back and listen, and I think by the end even Liam managed to forget how far he'd managed to shove his foot in his mouth.

* * *

_Author's Note: That reminiscence at the beginning of the exam got away from me, badly. I think it works though, despite being quite more than the idle joke I meant._

_I hope people understand the 'mental quotes' I put in: I intend to use them quite a bit more later in the story, but that's a ways away. For now, consider this a test._

_And if anyone has ideas for Sophomore exams, please, tell me! I don't really want to skip over them, but I'm not really doing the whole 'work out the entire study of magic' thing; I don't have a whole new set of spells they are learning in my head. So I'm trying to think of things that are a bit more dangerous, but not really..._


	8. Ch 8 - Treasurer?

Tuesday, I got stopped again on the way back to my dorms, but it was only a single freshman this time. "Um, Miss Susan?"

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Look, it's just 'Susan'. And even if it weren't, it'd be 'Ms.' at least." I recognized her; she'd been with the others, and had eaten a bit of cookie, though she'd insisted on a smaller piece than most.

Oddly enough, my correcting her seemed to steady her. "Sorry. I'm not sure we've ever actually been introduced: I'm Lysanne; I was in the meeting about the exam, and with the rest when you bought us a cookie."

"I remember, and it's nice to finally know your name. You were always with Emily, is she your roommate?"

The girl blushed. "Um, yeah. She's sweet, she just needs to actually work at class a bit more." She declared, then continued quickly: "Anyway, I wanted to ask about being Treasurer. I was thinking of running, but I'm not sure what a Treasurer actually _does._ I assume there's money involved, but other than that I'm clueless."

"Actually, the largest part of being Treasurer is delivering the mail every week. Although you could say that's just an extension of delivering _allowances_. There are a couple of fundraisers you'd have to help with, but nothing big. If you decide to run, you'll get a packet with a description of the duties before you do anything else."

"So, nothing really hard or anything."

"The two hardest parts are getting up early every Saturday morning — though I think you can deliver the mail late friday night if you really want to — and dealing with my husband."

"_You_ don't seem to mind dealing with Professor Grabiner. Is that how you ended up married to him?"

"I'll admit I find him less… well, less of a pain to deal with than most do. But I'm aware I'm in the minority on the issue." I grinned back at her. "As for your question: Let's just say that I went beyond my duties as Treasurer, a bit. Both of us made some mistakes that morning, I think. I wouldn't have been there if I wasn't the Treasurer, but it wasn't something that was supposed to come up."

"I didn't really think it was. I'm _sure_ I would have heard about it if he was in the habit of marrying the Freshman Treasurer every year."

I laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure that news would have gotten around a bit. I believe it's only happened the one time."

"Do you have any advice for me if I do run?"

"It's Freshman Treasurer: You just want to make sure everyone has heard of you, and that you don't sound like you are going to do anything impulsive with their money."

"Thanks. See you around!"

* * *

"So, you're running for Treasurer again this year?" Virginia asked.

"Yeah, why, you planning on running against me? Or did you dupe someone else into doing it for you?"

"I didn't 'dupe' you last year, I just offered my brother's help… Which you didn't even use! So don't blame it on me!" She laughed it off. "Though maybe I _should_ run; no way I'd win, and at least you'd have opposition."

That sat me up. "What? You think I'm that certain to win?"

"Sure. You did a decent job, and everyone knows who you are. Besides: Everyone knows you actually _like_ the job. _Including_ hanging out with Grabiner. And everyone knows that you getting married to him was _somehow_ related to the job. Put it together and I'm not sure we'll even have an election for the position this year; It's yours if you want it. That's why people are asking me about it."

"Wait, people are asking _you_ if _I'm_ planning on running?"

"Well, just Jacob. You beat him last year, but if he figures if you _aren't_ running, he might have a chance."

"He could run anyway."

"He said he didn't want to spend the time and money if he didn't have a chance. He _might_ try for President, otherwise."

"And run against Minnie? I thought they were dating."

"They _are_ dating, but at least _one_ of them would win. And Minnie's not entirely sure she wants to be President again."

"Yeah, it kinda stressed her out, by the end of the year. Though that was as much Kyo as anything else."

"Right, so if Jacob ran against her, she wouldn't have to decide. At least, I think that's their plan."

I nodded that it made sense, at least in a way. "Anyway, I hadn't really thought about it, but yeah, I'm planning on running for Treasurer. Already put my name down."

"Ok, I'll let Jacob know."

"He could have just asked me himself."

"Yeah, well… He said he hasn't seen you, and he did see me." She shrugged.

"So, looking forward to the Cider Festival this weekend?"

She made a disgusted face. "I can't go."

"What? Why not?"

"Sophomores are only allowed to go if they've earned merits. _I_ got _demerits_ in the last exam."

"Ouch. Sorry. Um… You want me to bring you anything back? Do they allow you to do that?"

"Yeah, they'll allow you. There's a big bake sale, you can buy all you want, as long as you can afford it. Bring me back a pie or something."

"Sure thing."

* * *

_Author's Note: Of course she wants to be Treasurer again. And Virginia puts up what's likely to be everyone's reaction, though there would be a lot of different reasons for it._

_Minnie of course would be the interesting case. She's actually a very good class President, but her freshman year is probably worse, stress-wise, than even the MC's. I can see her being conflicted on whether she wants to continue the job._


	9. Ch 9 - Apple Harvest Festival

"Both you and Potsdam here? No one needed detention this week? And who's keeping the freshmen out of trouble?"

Hieronymus gave his feral grin. "None of this year's freshmen appear intent on replicating Mr. Danson's attempt at never having a Saturday to himself. As for keeping them out of trouble, I am sure I am still patrolling the halls, in spirit and rumor."

"I'm sure. Though shouldn't there be _someone_ there in case of emergencies?"

"Magic does have it's uses. If a student comes to either Petunia's door or mine, we will be alerted and will be able to teleport back."

"I guess I should have thought of that."

"I would have expected the girl who managed to teleport herself two floors and several hundred feet away during her _first_ magic exam would have thought of that option, yes."

I looked over at him, checking to be sure I'd heard the teasing tone in his voice. Yep, he was teasing me. I shook my head. "I guess I should have, though that is probably the longest distance teleport I've done. You do always emphasize knowing _where_ you are teleporting to, after all."

"As we would be teleporting to our own rooms, which we know are empty and locked, the problem does not arise. If we wished to return afterwards, we can teleport into the school's bus: It is private and we both know it well enough."

"I take it this is something you've worked out plans for."

"Chaperoning both a field trip and the school at the same time is something we've become accustomed to, yes."

"It still surprises me that you are here though. I mean, I would expect that Potsdam would be enough supervision, and you then wouldn't _need_ to set up those precautions." I paused, knowing that wasn't really the whole question I wanted to ask. "Besides, this doesn't seem like your thing. It's… 'fun'."

His smile quirked, obviously remembering the conversation I was referring to, the one where he'd said he did not have 'fun'. "I do occasionally enjoy time away from my books, and I find it useful to get away from Iris Academy on at least an intermittent basis. It keeps one from becoming too close-minded. Besides… It is a warm day, and despite the occasional rumors to the contrary, I am _not_ half-vampire."

And now he was joking about himself. "That is not a rumor I'd heard of."

He waved it off. "It enjoys occasional popularity, usually when incoming wildseed freshmen are interested in vampire lore from other sources. I do not appear to fit the 'Twilight' mold, however."

"No, from what I know of that series, you don't." We'd moved into the main aisle of the fair, and I could see the contents of several booths that had been set up. "Now, the question is if I should get something for Virginia _now_ and carry it around all day, or if I should wait, and possibly forget about it…"

"Miss Danson? Oh, yes, she wouldn't have been able to come, would she?"

"Yes, and I agreed to get her 'something'." I was scanning the aisles.

"I would suggest sooner rather than later; as you said, it's possible you could forget. Also, the favorites tend to sell out quickly. We could stash it back in the bus for you, so you would not have to carry it."

"That's a good idea. Would you mind waiting a moment? I see a pie stall over there that seems to be doing good business, and everyone loves apple pie."

"Of course. I will be here."

"Thanks. Be back in a bit!"

* * *

"We're back. I brought you a pie."

Virginia looked at the box in my hands, and grabbed it from me. "Oh, still warm!"

"Don't read to much into it. The bus was _boiling_ after sitting in the sun all day. And the pie's been in it most of the day."

"Still, apple pie! Yum." She looked at it. "Maybe I shouldn't have had that second helping at supper."

She was studying it intently when Ellen spoke up. "You think you can eat a _whole pie_ by yourself?"

Virginia looked up. "What? No." She looked back down at the pie. "Maybe…"

"Anyone else, I'd say it was impossible. But I've _seen_ you eat." I added.

"I'm not going to rise to that. How about we share; I'm sure we can still find some silverware in the dinning hall if we look."

"I'm not going to turn down apple pie, even if I've had some today. Ellen?"

"I've never actually had any…"

I turned to her. "We just were at a _huge_ feast, where _everyone_ was eating apple pie. How did you miss it?"

She flushed scarlet. "Me and Donald, um, got distracted…"

Both me and Virginia just watched Ellen blush for a moment, then burst out in simultaneous laughter. "Did you at least get _something_ to eat?" I asked.

"Of course! We both got our first courses, and were enjoying the feast, and then Donald had something he wanted me to try, and we got to feeding each other, and…" And the blush came back.

We laughed again. "Well, at least it sounds like you had fun, even if I can't see why _my brother_ would be someone you want involved. _Please_ tell me you stopped at kissing."

"Um…" She adjusted her uniform's cape.

"You didn't."

"It was _mostly_ kissing. But then hands started… But that was _all_. We _were_ in public."

"I think I'm going to be glad you were. Otherwise I think I might know more about my brother than I ever wanted to know." Virginia fake-shuddered, and turned to me. "How about you, Susan? Did you have a good time? I assume you didn't have _as_ good a time…"

"Not _quite_ that good, no." I said, still laughing slightly. "I had fun though. There was lots of neat stuff to look at, I got to listen to some very good fiddle playing, and watch them press apple cider, and just hung out, basically. It was relaxing. It was nice to be away from school for a bit."

"Not that you were _alone_ either…" Ellen seemed to want to get some of her lost dignity back.

Virginia perked up again at Ellen's comment. "What? _Susan?_ What do you mean?"

Ellen spoke up again, pretending to shrug. "It was just noticeable that _every_ time me and Donald saw Susan today, Professor Grabiner was right there as well."

"What? We're friends. _You_ were hanging out with Donald the whole day, and _you_ managed to fail your exam so you couldn't come. I might as well hang out with _one_ person who's my friend."

Ellen definitely wanted to get some of her own back. "Um hmmm. _All_ day. You even sat next to him at the feast."

"It wasn't _all_ day." I paused, and made the mistake. "Was it?"

"Well, I remember you started talking to him just after we got out of the bus, and as I said I never saw you talking to someone _else_…"

"Well, maybe. And how do you know where I was sitting at the feast? I didn't even see _you._"

"Susan, I was one table over. The fact that we were in Grabiner's line of sight is what finally separated me and Donald!"

I felt myself blushing, and tried to fight it. "Oh. Sorry, I didn't see you."

Which got another roar of laughter from Virginia. "My brother's got his hands up Ellen's shirt right in front of you, and you _don't notice_ because you are to busy talking to Graby. Remind me not to depend on you for gossip."

"Hey, the lights were in that direction as well, and _I_ was enjoying the food."

"_Sure_ you were. Ok, now that I know _neither_ of you actually _tasted_ the apple pie at this festival, why don't we try this one?"

I was the one glad for the change of subject this time. "Sounds good to me. Cafeteria?"

"Cafeteria. Let's go before it's locked up for the night."

"Right."

* * *

_Author's note: I had fun writing the not-date, and Susan's roommate's reactions to it. Note that since the MC skipped Freshman Orientation, she never got the pie last year._

_Oh, and a public thank you to Mldy96 for the review: I do love reviews. ;) Ask any author: We live on feedback. Reviews! Yum!_


	10. Ch 10 - Elections

It turned out I would need to campaign after all: Suki was apparently 'called' to run against me.

Which meant Virginia was right, really. Suki was… interesting… but I don't think anyone really was likely to think she would make a good treasurer.

I was expected to know what I was doing this year, so all I had to do was drop off my choices for materials with Hieronymus. "Before I give you my choices for my Treasurer campaign, I do have one favor to ask."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Regardless of circumstances, it would be improper for me to interfere in student council elections."

"I wouldn't expect you to, and I'm not going to ask you to campaign or anything. I just wanted to know if I could use… My name. Your name. You know what I mean."

"You want to campaign as Susan Rose-Grabiner, not as Susan Rose?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure that's wise? 'Grabiner' isn't exactly a _popular_ name at this school."

I laughed. "True, but it _is_ well-known. And, regardless of how people see our marriage, I do get the feeling that they _respect_ me for being able to handle it. Besides… I don't have any _real_ competition that I know of, and I think I'll be able to entertain people a bit."

"You think it will be 'entertaining'?"

"Not quite what I said. I said that — as Susan Rose-Grabiner — _I_ can be entertaining. I'm hoping to play with it a bit. I'm not sure exactly how yet, but something. And I know it will attract attention: I haven't openly called myself Rose-Grabiner anywhere. Well, unless you count the initiation ceremony. And it kinda got overshadowed there."

He leaned back an thought a moment. "You realize it will cause some talk, about if _I_ have approved it. And what that might mean."

I shrugged. "It won't make any difference, really. _Last Saturday_ caused talk."

"Oh?"

"Apparently we spent enough time talking to each other that it was noticed." I felt myself starting to blush a bit. "Um, and by 'enough time', it was _all day_. I don't think it's part of the rumors yet, but, um, _I_ at least missed that Ellen was making out with Donald, basically right in front of us, at the feast at the end."

"I noticed they seemed to disappear from their seats for a time."

So he had seen them. And, well, Potsdam had made it fairly clear last year that whatever you wanted to do was fine with her, as long as you didn't disturb anyone else, so if they hadn't actually been making a _scene_…

"Not that it matters, particularly. We _are_ friends after all, and I don't think either of us behaved improperly. So, unless you are embarrassed to have spent the day in public with me…?"

"No! Um, no, nothing like that. I'm a bit embarrassed that I didn't _realize_ I was doing it, but only my roommates know that. And I _did_ have a good time, and I don't know who _else_ I would have spent it with…"

"Then it it doesn't matter, and I believe we were discussing your upcoming campaign. Which also, if you are not embarrassed by claiming the name Rose-Grabiner I have no issues with you doing so. After all, it is not a _secret_ any more."

"Ok, good. Thanks. Here's my choices then." I handed over the sheet of paper which I'd written everything down on.

He took it and tucked it away without looking at it. "I will make the appropriate arrangements for your supplies to be created."

"Thanks. Anyway, I should run, and I know you have to meet with the freshmen candidates soon. Have a good day." I backed to the door.

He waited until I was almost through it. "Susan?"

"Yes?"

"I had a good time at the Cider Festival too. Have a good day."

I stumbled out the door.

* * *

I wasn't entirely sure of what to make of that exchange, and then campaigning took over. Tuesday was putting up posters and handing out badges, and Wednesday everyone was out in the quad.

I was right that 'Rose-Grabiner' turned a few heads. I didn't have the lineup that I had last year, but then I wasn't giving out hugs again either.

Pastel seemed a bit disappointed by that. Which I decided meant it was a good decision.

Suki was… Well, Suki, and getting a bit of attention. I think I heard someone ask if she was running for Treasurer or trying to create some modern art product.

Jacob and Minnie were basically campaigning together. Jacob looked enthusiastic, at least.

Which led me to pull Minnie aside in the hall on Thursday. "Minnie… Are you ok with Jacob running against you for class President?"

"What? Um, what do you mean?"

"Minnie, _I_ know how much trouble you had with Kyo last year, and I know you've been a _lot_ happier with Jacob. And I know how dedicated you've been to being class President. So, now your _boyfriend_ is running against you. Do you want him to? I can probably pass the word and let him know you'd rather he dropped out…"

"No, I don't want him to do that… Um." She sighed, and pulled us into an empty classroom. "It's not that. Jacob's wanted to be part of the student council forever, really. And I did too, and I really loved helping people, but with Kyo it kinda took over my life…"

"I know. You told me. Remember? I was even the one who went and told Hieronymus how he was treating you."

"That was you? I never asked…"

"Minnie, he was unstable and making threats. I was worried about you. I went to Hieronymus and he _agreed_ with me that Kyo was dangerous. Not because I was saying it, but because of what Kyo had done. I would have done the same if you'd asked me _not_ to, and I'm glad I did it. I didn't ask for him to be kicked out, but I'm glad he left, and that was because he was trying to hurt people who were _your_ friends."

"Ok. Sorry. I just felt guilty about that…"

"Don't. It was _not_ your fault."

"Ok. Right. Anyway… I feel like I haven't really gotten to _know_ anything about this school. I mean, I know about the programs and events they have, and I've done well in class, but…"

"I understand. I mean, secret marriage and keeping myself safe, and then being the one person everyone knows but no one wants to talk to… It's not the same, but I didn't really connect with a whole lot of people last year either."

She laughed. "Yeah, I can see that. You were in my study sessions every weekend too, weren't you?"

"More often than _you_ were! I… I guess I wanted to impress Hieronymus a bit. So he wouldn't _hate_ me."

"Well, _that_ appears to have worked." She smiled, tension finally easing. "Sorry, I shouldn't tease about that…"

"My roommates do, all the time. Don't worry about it. I'm well aware I'm unique for actually _liking_ the guy."

"That you are. Anyway… I _still_ like the idea, but I just need to get some space, you know? I don't think it will take over my life _quite_ so much this year, but…"

"So you aren't sure if _you_ should be running."

"Right. I mean, I know I want to be class President, I'm just not sure I want to be class President _right now_, you understand?"

"So you aren't sure if you should be pushing to win, or not. And you aren't _really_ sure if you want Jacob to be running against you, because if he wins you won't, and you aren't sure if you want that."

"Something like that, I think. What do you think?"

"I don't know. I mean, I can't see inside your head." I thought a moment. "Um. Can you be co-presidents? Share the duties, somehow? I mean, I think you already are planning to, it sounds like, but can you do that officially? You'd have to ask Professor Potsdam, I think."

"You think I should try?"

"I think if you and Jacob both went and asked, she probably would say yes. You'd have to get along all year, and I'm sure you'd have to work out how to make some decisions, but I think it could work."

"And what happens next year? Be co-presidents again?"

"First off, that's _next_ year, so you can worry about it then. Secondly, Juniors have more officers; Maybe Jacob will want to be Secretary or something. Or maybe you will."

"Thanks. You always have good advice. I can see why those freshmen are following you."

"They aren't _following_ me, are they?"

"You know what I mean. Asking you about things. I know I did a few times last year, and it helped me."

"Yeah, well, don't read _to_ much into it: Kyo asked me for advice last year as well. I'm not sure I always gave him good advice."

"Did he always listen?"

I thought about it. "I don't know, mostly. If I could remember exactly when and what he asked me, I suppose we could compare notes and see. I _know_ he didn't follow my last piece of advice though."

"Oh? What was that?"

"That you obviously didn't want to date him anymore, and he should respect that. He started yelling at me. It's after _that_ when I went to Hieronymus."

"Because he didn't listen?"

"More because of what he yelled. It was scary. 'She only needs what space I give her', stuff like that. _Not_ normal. Or even sane, really."

"He said that?"

"Among other things, yeah."

She pondered that for a moment. "Then… Thank you, for going to Professor Grabiner. I know I wanted out, and that… helped. When did you tell him, anyway?"

There was only one obvious milestone. "Um, the day before you told people I was married to Hieronymus…"

She blushed and looked away. "Sorry about that."

I shrugged. "It didn't turn out as bad as it could have. It was pretty scary for a couple of days, I'll admit, but… It's not a problem now. And I'm glad it happened after I told him about Kyo."

"Why?"

"Because that was the first time he really trusted my judgement in anything. So, while he was _furious_ when he thought I'd told people about our marriage, once you told him the truth, he apologized, and I think we both had that to remember: That we _could_ trust each other, a bit. So it wasn't impossible to recover, and get back to being friends."

She looked at me for a while, then shook her head. "Anyway, thanks. I'll go discuss your idea with Jacob. Maybe… We'll see. And trust me; _I'm_ voting for you for Treasurer."

"Thanks. I'll see what you do before deciding if you _want_ my vote."

"If I'm running tomorrow, I want it."

"Deal."

* * *

"As we get to the Sophomore class, I have an announcement to make. There has been a change to the ballot since yesterday: Mr. Blaising and Miss Cochran have asked if they can join forces and be Co-Presidents. As this is the _student_ government, I have decided to let them make their case to you. On the ballots you'll be given you'll see a place to allow co-presidents, as well as a place to select a choice for president. Please vote on _both_: If they do not get to be co-presidents, then we will use the votes in the other section to select who does get to become president. Miss Cochran, Mr. Blaising, I turn the floor over to you."

They obviously had no plan for this, but they rallied quickly, and soon were laying out a coherent vision and plan for a co-presidency. There was quite a bit of applause at the end as well.

Suki got to speak next, to present her case for being Treasurer. Her speech was… Suki. No one else could have given it. And possibly, understand it.

I'd met her a few times, last year. She was in her own world, but nice enough in her own way. I just wouldn't trust her with anything that needed focused attention. I knew she actually got very good grades, and had never failed an exam, so there was a good witch under that dreamer exterior someplace.

"And now the final candidate for Sophomore class Treasurer, _Ms_ Rose-Grabiner."

There was some cheering even as I walked up to the podium, which I acknowledged with a wave.

"Thank you. As you know, I've held the postion of class Treasurer for the past year, and I am _very_ grateful for the opportunities it has given me. I know I can point to my record to show that I have performed my duties with care and dispatch, despite snow, chaos, attacking monsters, and being dragged to the altar."

It got a few laughs. "And know that _despite_ it all, never _once_ has the mail been late! Though I'll admit I _did_ accept some help after the monster. I was exhausted, and I had a busy day ahead of me. But I did not let myself get distracted, and I made sure the mail _would_ be delivered!" More people felt brave enough to laugh now.

"So, I stand here and can claim that I am _fully_ aware of the dangers and challenges of the position. Dangers and challenges I have already overcome! And while I hope _this_ year will be a _bit_ less eventful, I stand here ready to serve _you_, my class, in this position for another year, and I hope you will have me. I will admit, I have occasionally been terrified, or confused, but never have I run away from my duties. I promise I will endeavor to do the same in the future, no matter _what_ being Treasurer throws at me, if you consent to vote for me, Susan Rose-Grabiner."

Everyone was laughing now, and clapping as well. I bowed with a smile on my face, and went back to my seat.

The co-president initiative passed, and I won Treasurer.

I stayed for the freshman class announcements as well, as much to avoid the crowd as anything. Lysanne had decided to run, and she won as well; their President wasn't someone I'd met.

Since there was a crowd at the door, I decided to go down to congratulate her. "Lysanne! Congrats on winning Treasurer."

"Thanks. Your speech was _really_ intimidating. I almost froze when I went up."

"Well, you did fine, and I'll admit I had an 'interesting' Freshman year. I was going for laughs, just to get people having fun. It was kinda fun to over-sell it. I wasn't trying to intimidate anyone."

"Mostly it was just that it was such a good speech; I knew I couldn't come close." She hesitated a moment. "Um, _did_ all of that happen to you?"

I laughed. "In a manner of speaking, yes. But only in a manner of speaking. And you gave a decent speech."

"I'm just glad I wasn't up against you! That other girl, who _was_ running against you…"

"Suki. She's always like that. She's smarter than she looks, really, though I'm never sure what planet she's actually on. Anyway, I just wanted to say congrats." I started to head off.

"Um, wait, Miss Susan?"

"As I said: It's just _Susan_." I said, and stopped to wait.

"Sorry. Um, would you be willing to wake me and make sure I don't mess up tomorrow? I read the booklet, and I know I'm supposed to be up really early to get the mail out, and I don't want to oversleep, or make a mistake with something, since I don't really know what I'm doing yet. Just this week: I know you can't watch me forever and it's _my_ job, but just this one week?"

I didn't see any reason why not, so I shrugged and replied. "Sure. I should warn you though: I get up earlier than I need to. The booklet says six, I'm usually up at five. Just habits from growing up on a farm. So if you can be ready by then…"

"Sure. I mean, I'll try to be awake. Um, you know where my room is?"

I had to grin. "I've been delivering the mail to it for a month. No problem. See you tomorrow!"

* * *

_Author's notes: So, Hieronymus gets to admit he has feelings a bit too, and Susan gets to have fun talking giving a speech. I had fun with the speech as well._

_It's mentioned in-game (I think...) that upperclassmen have more officers, but it's not mentioned what the officers are, or when they are created. I went with that they are Juniors and Seniors. I haven't worked out exactly what they all do (at least not yet), but I assume they do something._

_I actually kinda like Suki, even if she's the resident goof-ball. I figure she has to be competent to get through the year, and I would love to know what she does in the exams. ;)_


	11. Ch 11 - Discussing the Mail

"'Morning, Hieronymus."

"Good morning Susan. I see you have a protégé."

Lysanne _had_ been yawning, until she saw Hieronymus. "She asked if I could show her the ropes. She's doing fine."

"So I see." He crossed to where there was a letter for him. I'd seen the return address, so I watched Lysanne for her reaction.

When the letter went up in flames, her eyes went wide.

He shook his head. "Hardly worth the trip here." He turned to me. "Will I be seeing you for tea?"

"I'll be there."

"Till later then." He acknowledged Lysanne's presence again, and left.

Lysanne waited until the door was shut. "Is he here _every_ Saturday?"

"Just if there is a letter for him, or something he needs to pass on to us."

She took that in, then looked over at the pile of ash on the floor. "Um, does he do that to _all_ his letters?"

"No. Just those from people he doesn't like to get letters from."

"Who was that one from?"

I started to answer, then caught myself. "I'm sure if he wanted you to know, he'd have said so."

"But _you_ know, don't you?"

"I checked the return address. And I know who he burns letters from. But then, _I_ get to call him 'Hieronymus', as well. If _you_ want to know who it was from, ask him."

"What happens if he doesn't want to tell me?"

I shrugged, pretending not to care as I sorted mail. "Depends. If he thinks you are prying into private business, I suppose he might give you demerits."

Yep. Another eyes wide moment. "Um… What happened when _you_ asked him?"

"I never did." I looked over at her. "I got a letter from the same person, congratulating me on my recent marriage, so I didn't need to."

"Ah. And you aren't going to tell me who it is."

"Nope. You don't need to know."

"I see." She sorted a few more envelopes. "Not even a hint?"

"I've given you a couple of hints already. That's all you are getting. And I'm pretty sure that if I told you, Hieronymus would get angry at _me_, which is plenty reason not to tell you."

"You don't like getting him angry either?"

"Do _you_ tell people your friend's private business?"

"No, of course not…" She blushed. "Ok, I get it. This is _his_ private business, and you are his friend. You know it _because_ he's your friend, and aren't going to spread it around."

"Exactly."

"How would I get to be his friend?"

I looked over at her inquisitively. She put her hands up. "Not that I'm sure I _want_ to be his friend. I'm just curious. He doesn't seem like a friendly person, most of the time, though he did…"

"He did with me."

"Yeah."

I shrugged. "As I've said: I _am_ his friend, so it's natural that we are friendly. As for how you get to be his friend…" I thought about it a moment, and then realized I needed to think about it some more. Eventually I answered. "It's not easy, but it's not any different than getting to be anyone else's friend: Spend time with him, talk to him, get him to listen to you. Show him that you are someone that it is worth him getting to know."

"The problem is that he doesn't really _like_ to make friends. For one thing, he's a teacher and you are a student, so he needs to treat you as a student. For another… Well, he's not always had great experiences with people, so he keeps them at arm's length." I looked over at Lysanne. "And no, you aren't getting _that_ story either. In fact, you should probably forget that I mentioned it." I went back to answering the question. "So, really, I'm not sure you can. He'd need a reason why it was _necessary_ to be friends with you. Or at least, why it's more convenient that way."

"And you? Was it necessary for him to be your friend?"

"Well, it's certainly more convenient to be friends with your _wife_ than it is to not be. Let's just say there were a few times when he really wanted to throw me out but couldn't."

"So you _have_ had him angry at you."

I started laughing, and it took a while to stop. "_Yes_, I've had him angry at me. There were a couple of days last year when… Well, having my soul nearly eaten wasn't the scariest thing that happened to me last year."

She absorbed that. "What do you think would happen if I tried to join you for 'tea'?"

I looked over, and she wasn't really serious. "Well, besides being thrown out of his rooms, and getting yelled at, I'm sure he could think of _something_ appropriate…"

"Yeah, I thought it would be something like that. I think I'll skip the honor. I'm not sure it's _worth_ it to be his friend."

I shrugged. "Maybe. As I said, I had incentive. He is intelligent, and interesting, and someone worth talking to on a lot of topics, so _I_ think it's been worth it. But it has been a _lot_ of work, and I'm not sure I would have had some of the opportunities I needed if I _hadn't_ had to get married to him."

"So you weren't friends when you got married."

I had to laugh. "Nope. I think he hated me, actually. I'm _sure_ he thought I was foolish. If I _hadn't_ been, I wouldn't have been in the situation in the first place! But… We've had time to deal with each other since then." I looked over at her again. "So, got your letters all sorted?"

"Yep."

"Then the only thing you have to do is deliver them. I think you can handle that on your own."

"I think so. And… thanks, for everything."

"No problem."

* * *

"So, what did Miss Koeman think of my reaction to my father's letter?"

I quirked a smile. "You think that she would immediately turn to me and discuss it?" I waited until he started to speak again, and then continued. "You'd be right, of course; she did. She wanted to know if you _normally_ do that to your letters."

"I'm sure you had an answer for her."

"I told her that you only do it to letters from people you don't like — and I refused to discuss who that might be."

"She wanted to know?"

"She's a very curious girl. I told her that if she _really_ wanted to know, she should ask you."

"I'm sure she took that suggestion well."

"I doubt you'll have have to fend off her inquiries."

"I'm sure. Should I ask what else my appearance this morning caused her to want to indulge her curiosity over?"

"We discussed your friendship. She wanted to know what it took to become your friend — purely as theoretical, of course."

"Of course. What sane person could want to be _my_ friend, after all?"

"Precisely."

"What insane labors did you tell her such a feat would require?"

We'd been joking, and I sobered a bit. "I told her that it wasn't really any different than getting to be friends with anyone else — but that _you_ wouldn't make it easy. In fact, I told her the hardest part was getting you to see that actually _having_ a friend could be worthwhile. And that, as just another student, she probably _couldn't_ be friends with you."

He put down his tea. "Am I really that bad?"

"Yes, you are. You keep everyone at arm's length, and students at more than that, usually. You don't allow anyone close enough to _try_ to make friends."

"Says someone who has managed it."

"Special circumstances. Everyone knows that. And even _then_ it took a lot of work."

"I didn't want to give you any inappropriate ideas about what our situation meant."

"I'm well aware of that." I answered, in my best droll tone.

He chuckled. "So I take it that Miss Koeman will not be joining us for tea any time soon."

"She asked, but her heart wasn't really in it."

"Did she really? That shows more bravery than I expected."

"Actually, she asked what the _punishment_ would be for trying. I said I'm sure you would think up something appropriate."

"I'm sure I could manage." We changed topics to a recent discussion from class that I'd wanted to hear more about, and had a good afternoon.

* * *

_Author's Notes: No, I'm not planning on having Lysanne around every weekend, but I wanted to show a bit of continuity between the classes, a bit more of the interactions in the main characters, and set up a few long-term things. Lysanne isn't done either though: I have some plans for her._

_Anyone else think Susan and Hieronymus are flirting in the last section?_


	12. Ch 12 - The Center of Everything

The next exam was more an problem of mana management than anything else: I had to find the key to the door (and the door), while avoiding traps along the way. A simple Truesight showed the traps, but I still had to avoid or disarm them. I ended up Stoneshaping some rubble into a ball and rolling it through the corridors ahead of me. I had to re-make the ball once, but it worked.

I was still drained as I got out.

To celebrate another passed exam, I went to the mall with Virginia. "No freshmen followers today?" She asked, as we got off the bus.

"Not that I know of. I don't tend to _plan_ them."

"I did hear about you buying a cookie for them last exam…"

"Just passing on the tradition your brother started. Besides, I didn't have anyone to hang out with."

"No one? I know Ellen's been hanging out with Donald a lot…"

"Not just them; there are a lot of couples this year. Minnie and Jacob, of course, and Luke's been hanging out with Corbin, and…"

"Ok, ok. You make it sound like we are the only two singles in our class."

"Nah, of course not. It's just… All the people _I_ know are dating. I mean, I know Suki or Lena or… but not _really_." And I had to tease back: "And I'm not exactly _single_."

"Well, if you are counting Graby as part of a 'couple' with you, things have happened that I don't know about. I mean, I know you have your tea parties with him, but…"

"'Tea parties'?" I found myself laughing. "What, you think we have little dolls we dress up or something?"

Virginia stopped, eyes wide, realizing what she'd said, then started laughing herself. "Oh, I can just imagine! 'I'm sorry Mr. Puddles, we are out of Green Mint.' 'It's ok, Miss Flopsy, I'll take the English Breakfast.'" She was miming having two little stuffed animals talking to each other as she said it.

"'Oh, yes, I would really like to hear your thoughts on the sub-ethric field effects of magical siphoning, Mr. Puddles'." I added to the imaginary conversation.

We both collapsed in laughter for a moment. Virginia recovered first. "Is that the type of thing you talk about? That 'sub-ethric… whatever'?"

"Sometimes. That's basically something from class; occasionally we continue topics from class in a bit more depth, if they were interesting. Or we'll talk about what's happening in school, or… Well, anything, really."

We wandered on for a few moments, before Virginia spoke again. "I know I promised not to bug you about it, but can I ask a serious question?"

"What?"

"How _do_ you feel about Grabiner? I mean, I know I teased you about having a crush on him last year, and you are keeping it as friends, and all that. It's just… You _do_ hang out with him a lot. Not as much as Ellen and Donald, but… And if you don't want to answer, that's fine, and I won't say anything either way. I just…" She wound down.

There was silence for a while, as I pondered the question. "Sorry for asking. I won't…"

"No, it's ok. I'm just… I'm not sure how to answer. I mean, I _do_ like him, as a person and a friend. And… I _have_ had a crush on him, at times, and I _do_ find him attractive, kinda." I laughed lightly to myself. "And I'm his _wife_. It does cross my mind occasionally what that _could_ mean. But does it only cross my mind _because_ I'm his wife?"

"And Potsdam _doesn't_ help: Given _any_ opportunity, she encourages me to pursue him as if I… Well, as Ellen pursues Donald, only more serious, I guess."

"Some days, if you were to ask me, I think I'd know the answer, but… I _know_ we are friends, and I like that. I wouldn't trade that friendship for anything. But… Anyway. So it's a mess. Even if I _did_ feel something more than friendship, I'm still his student. We would still need to _be_ friends."

"And… To top it all off, I know that _he_ doesn't think we should be more than friends. I'm not sure what he _feels_, but I know that's what he _thinks_."

I wasn't going to mention our conversation on May Day last year, or the kiss that accompanied it. Neither of us had ever referred to it since, not to each other at least.

"You've thought about this before, haven't you?" Was Virginia's reply.

I started to laugh. "Yeah. You could say that."

"Ok. I won't bug you on it. But… _Don't_ complain to me about how everyone _else_ is dating, got it?" She said the last through a grin.

"What? Is _that_ what you got from that?"

"Hey, I'm not saying you are in love with him. Or even that you are doing anything besides being friends. But: If you wonder how a guy feels about you, wonder how you feel about him, _and_ you hang out all the time, I'm calling it dating. Just between us."

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't manage a coherent objection. "Whatever. Just remember that _we_ don't think we are dating. And we don't want people to be saying we are."

"I promise _I_ won't say anything. But… I'm not the only person who'll call them like they see them."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"That people are _already_ saying you are dating. I won't add to it, but… Anyway, what do you think I should get Donald for his birthday this year?"

"_Not_ socks. Come on, let's find something that he might actually _like._"

* * *

Sunday afternoon I got a two-person delegation from the freshman class, knocking on my door. Virginia answered, mostly because it was a reason to jump up and get to the door than anything else, I think. So I got to hear them ask: "Hi. Um, is Miss Susan here?"

I rolled my eyes and got up. "Hi Lysanne. I'm here. What's up?"

It wasn't Lysanne who answered, but the boy who'd come with her. "Hi. Lysanne has told me how much help you've been, and, well, I'm a bit lost with something…"

Finally the face clicked for me. "Micah, right? You won Freshman President."

He smiled, and I could see how he'd won. "Yep. Anyway, I'm a Wildseed, and Lysanne is from a bit further south, so neither of us has ever heard of the Dark Dance. So, I got a note saying I need to order incense, and I have no clue what I need to do."

"Ok, well, the Dark Dance is a local custom: We have a dance in the dark — hence the name — in which we invite the Spirits of Otherworld to come and dance with us as equals. So, um, _yes_ there will be spirits there, and no, you don't want to try to see them, that's why we dance in the dark. I'm not sure exactly what happens if you do, but I got told it wasn't pleasant."

"Who told you?"

"Hieronymus. Um, I mean, Professor Grabiner. I asked him about it last year. Anyway, so basically that's it: We dance all night in the dark. It's held on Halloween, and… Wait, Halloween is Friday this year, isn't it? So I guess they _won't_ cancel class the next day. As for what incense to order: I'm pretty sure Minnie picked something pine-scented last year, but I won't say for certain. You could always go ask Professor Potsdam, I'm sure she'll know what's appropriate."

"Ok, thanks. Sorry to bother you."

"No problem." I shut the door as they left.

"'Miss Susan'?"

I roll my eyes again. "I've told them — and _her_ in particular — several times to stop calling me that. It doesn't seem to take."

"I suppose it's better than 'Mrs. Grabiner'." She was laughing with me.

"Maybe. At least _that_ would make sense, though."

"Are you more annoyed about the title, or about the fact that it's improper form?" Still laughing.

I looked over at her. "I'm not sure, actually."

"Well, at least…" There was another knock on the door, and I turned back to get it.

This time it was a different pair: Minnie and Jacob. "Hi Susan. We just need you to authorize this for the Dark Dance this year." She handed me a bill for refreshments — two types, apple juice being the one I recognize, and something I've never heard of being the other.

I looked up at her. "Can I ask what this one is?"

"It's… Well, a magical Otherworld drink. For the spirits. It'll be kept separate."

I shrugged, and signed. "Sounds good to me. Here you go."

"Thanks, Susan." She turned to go.

"Um, how's the co-presidency working out, by the way?"

She turns back. "It's been good, thanks for the idea. I needed the space, but I wouldn't have known what to do with myself otherwise."

"Good to hear. See you later."

"See you."

I turned back to Virginia. "Sorry about all the student council stuff."

"Hey, _I_ talked you into it, originally. No problem. Was the co-president thing really your idea?"

"Yeah, I was asking Minnie how she felt about running against Jacob, and, well, it seemed like a good compromise."

She stood looking at me a moment. "You know, I'm starting to think 'Miss Susan' might actually be warranted."

"What?"

"You just organized _both_ the freshman and sophomore class contributions to the Dark Dance. _And_ you were the one responsible for our current sophomore class presidents. And I know you've helped out the freshmen before this, plus I don't know _what_ else. Oh, and outside of class, the teachers — both of them, not just your husband, but even just him would be something — treat you as an equal. So, you definitely seem more than 'just another student'."

"First off, I did _not_ organize the sophomore class contribution: I just signed off on it, as is my duty as Treasurer. And I only made a suggestion for the freshman class contribution. I'm not sure you can count me 'responsible' for us having co-presidents either: Again, I just made the suggestion to Minnie. You could have done the same."

"The point is that I _didn't_. People do seem to be coming to _you_ for things."

"Whatever."

She seemed to ponder something for a moment. "I wonder how Donald will like the present you helped me pick out for him?"

I hit her with a pillow, and she giggled.

* * *

Donald did end up liking his present: A harmonica. Which, despite Virginia's claims, I did _not_ help her pick out.

I just suggested that from what Ellen said, and from the fact that he'd joined the chorale two years in a row, he liked music, and maybe she should find something related to that.

We never did find out what Ellen got him.

Friday night we got rounded up and sent to the gym. Lights were out, and there was a storm coming in; clouds covered the sky. I almost couldn't find the door to the gym.

In the end, we ended up following the music more than anything else. Slow, even, but complex in a way that I wanted to understand. With the pine incense and the leaves underfoot, in the dark it was like dancing in a night forest. After a while, it started to rain and the sound of raindrops added into the music.

Dancing in a Dark Dance is like nothing else. There was no light, not even moonlight, just a faint hint of magic in the air. You move, alone but surrounded, with the music. Part of you is trying not to bump into anyone, but another part knows it doesn't really matter. You just move with the rest.

And, part way through, a hand took mine, then another went around my waist, and I found myself dancing with someone. Close enough to smell them; cloth, dust, chalk, and something that told me 'male'.

We didn't speak, not even to whisper. It could have been anyone, even a spirit, someone who just felt like dancing with a partner instead of alone.

But, somehow, we never bumped into anyone while he was leading. He would check our movement, or shift us slightly, and I'd feel a brush of wind across my back, or side, showing the near-miss, but we were separate from the crowd.

As if he knew exactly where everyone was. And who.

I don't know what a sprit might be able to do; maybe it was a spirit. But he _felt_ human.

And I only can think of one person who might want to dance with me, without anyone else knowing. And who would _need_ to be able to see, even in the dark.

He left me just before the dance ended, and when the candles were lit at the exit, I could see Hieronymus standing there, where he could watch the entire dance.

He might have been standing there all night. But I don't think so.

* * *

"Ah, Susan, a bit of business if I may."

"Of course, Hieronymus." I hadn't mentioned the Dark Dance to him. I wasn't sure if I wanted to. I'd felt… Secure, dancing with whomever it was. Like I was where I was supposed to be. I _thought_ it was him, but…

And even if it _had_ been him and not some spirit, what then? I mean, maybe there was some obscure magical rule that married couples should dance together or something.

Though he probably would have told me then.

But the point was that it didn't really change anything. It had just been a dance, after all.

So I waited for his reply. "It's time for the fall fundraiser again. Do you have choices for your class's candles?"

Oh, right. That. "Um, what we did last year sold well, I remember. What was it?"

"Green pine-scented tea-lights. Basic, but welcome over the holidays. They worked well as both lights and as a form of incense."

I was surprised he recalled them so well, and took a moment to reply. Took long enough in fact that I was distracted by him apparently starting to _blush_. "I, um, bought a few for my own use over the Christmas holidays."

This promised to be interesting; I'd been the freshman treasurer this time last year, but I couldn't think of any reason why Hieronymus would have noticed _me_ by then. "It was good of you to support the freshman class that way."

"Yes, well, I don't do much decorating in my room, and I thought it might be good for it to have a _little_ Yuletide cheer."

Mental note: Hieronymus is _not_ good at evading questions. Flat out refusing to answer, yes, he's good at that. But evading? Not so much.

Had he _really_ noticed me already this time last year? No way would he answer a direct question. Not here, in the middle of the hallway. I was just hoping that students weren't noticing how distracted he was.

"Good idea; your room is pretty bare. I'm sure it was nice to liven it up a bit for the holidays."

"It was pleasant, thank you. I will get your order to Petunia and arrange to have the candles made. Have a good day, Susan."

"You too, Hieronymus, and thank you." For all of it.

I hid a smile as I watched him escape.

Maybe he _had_ noticed me, after all.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Virginia manages to cut through all the smoke and mirrors fairly well here... And apparently she's a bit more tactful than she has been in the past._

_For some reason I keep liking the Dark Dance; it's a chance to let people take off their own masks, I guess. I assume (or at least, I have Susan assume...) that the teachers at a school would need to at least be able to keep track of their students at such an event. Even when it is far darker than it normally is._

_For insight into Hieronymus's actions while talking about the candles, see chapters 28 & 29 of 'A Failure of Defense', where he discusses last Christmas from his perspective._


	13. Ch 13 - Orientation

Which was what I was still thinking about a half hour or so later when I got interrupted. "Miss Susan?"

It was the freshman president. "Hi Micah. And please, it's just _Susan_. What's up?"

He chuckled a bit at himself. "Sorry, Susan. It's just… Well, Lysanne and most of the people I talk to seem to call you that. I've heard quite a bit about the little question and answer sessions you had earlier in the year with some of the other freshmen. It's sounded like they were helpful to a lot of people. And, well, I was looking at the weekly study sessions that Minnie holds in the library, and I wanted to do something similar for my class, but I didn't just want to be copying her. Besides, often enough freshmen are in that group too. So, I was wondering: Would you be willing to have some more of those 'Iris Academy Orientation' sessions? We have a lot of Wildseeds who find _everything_ new, and even those who grew up with magical parents don't always know everything about what's going on _here._"

"What would I talk about?"

"Anything. As I said, I was thinking more a question and answer format, so you wouldn't have to plan ahead, really. And if you don't know the answer, just say so: It's not an _official_ class or anything, and you aren't a teacher. But I know a lot of the freshmen respect you, and that you _have_ run into more of the problems than a lot of people here, so I think people would be glad to listen to you."

I found myself considering it. "And why should I? Besides being asked nicely."

He grinned his best grin. "Out of the goodness of your heart?" He asked hopefully, but not seriously. "Honestly, I've been trying to figure out what to offer, and I haven't thought of the right thing. I can't offer anything major, but if you think of something the freshman class can do for you… Well, if it's reasonable I'll do my best."

Smooth. I'll give him that. He was _very_ smooth.

And he hadn't actually made any promises. I decided to call him on it. "I notice you aren't actually _promising_ anything."

It got a laugh. "As I said: I've heard a lot about the sessions you've had! You told people to make sure not to make promises unless they can keep them. I don't know what you'll want, or ask for, so I can't promise I'll get it. I've read enough fairy tales growing up to be wary of even promising to _try._ But: If it's reasonable, I'll do my best. I can't offer more."

"No, you can't. I can see that. Ok, in exchange for an unspecified favor or favors at a later date, I'll do your classes. When were you thinking?"

"Well, Saturdays are the obvious, but then people — and you, for that matter — would have to chose between your sessions and Minnie's. I'd rather not do that. Would Sundays be ok? I'll arrange a place and time, and it won't have to be all day. Um, would you like to set a maximum time they can run? Just to be sure?"

"I'll see how they go, and if they are taking up too much time, I'll tell you. Ok?"

"That works for me. Thanks. I'll get you information before I tell anyone else, make sure it works for you."

"No problem. See you then."

He tilted a non-existant hat to me, and left.

* * *

Which was how I found myself the next Sunday entering the Blue Magic classroom, which was filled with freshmen, all waiting for me.

Suddenly, I was very self-conscious. "Hi. Um. I'm Susan Rose-Grabiner, and I've agreed to help answer questions about… Well, whatever, I guess. I'm _not_ a teacher, so if you have something directly related to your classes, I'll tell you that you should ask the teachers. I'm just a Wildseed Sophomore, who's run into her share of problems with not knowing the rules. I _don't_ know everything, and I know that. I'll try to answer as best I can, but if I'm guessing I'll tell you."

And best to tackle the big one straight off. "As I'm sure at least _some_ of you know, I'm married. To Professor Grabiner. Honestly, it's not as bad as it sounds, and he isn't _quite_ as bad as he appears. As to why it happened: I didn't know how things worked, and I jumped in without thinking. Which almost got me killed. Professor Grabiner saved me, but to do it he had to marry me, at least for a while. Now, I _don't_ expect those circumstances will come up again, but I'll try to help you avoid making that type of mistake."

"Which is why I'll start this with what I consider the most important lesson I've learned in my year here: Think before you act. Whether it is unexpected monsters in the morning, running across the quad, or the next exam, if you think through what you are doing first, you'll do a _lot_ better."

"One last thing: Since we are doing this a as sort of class, and because some of you are in the habit anyway, _in here_ you can call me _Ms_ Susan. Not 'Miss', please. I _am_ married, after all." I smiled back at them, and got a few laughs.

"So… What do you want to ask me?"

There was a moment of shyness, before a hand went up. "Um, Ms Susan, what was the Dark Dance about? I mean, obviously we were dancing in the dark, and it probably had _something_ to do with Halloween, but…"

I held up a hand, and he quieted. "The Dark Dance is a local ceremony, greeting and welcoming the friendly spirits of Otherworld to join us in friendship. It's held on Halloween because the 'wall' between Otherworld and us is thinnest then. And it is in the dark because many of the spirits don't like to be seen, or have it known that they join in. I hope no one cast Spirit Sight during the dance?"

No one had, and the thought came that if they had I probably would have lost my dancing partner. "Good. _Don't_. It's rude, and will be punished, and I _don't_ mean by my husband."

"What types of spirits come to the Dark Dance? Are they dangerous?"

"I'm sure the school is warded against anything that would be dangerous. As for what types of spirits _might_ come… I don't know, and that sounds like a question for a White Magic class. If you find out, come back and tell us, please."

Another hand went up. "Ms Susan? How come I'd never heard of magic growing up? I mean, there are enough of us here, and I'm sure this isn't the only school for witches, I would think someone's parents or something would have mentioned they knew someone who was a witch."

"Professor Potsdam will actually address that a bit just before Thanksgiving, and you'll get more if you take Magical Culture in later years, but I'll tell you some of it: It's basically illegal, by witch rules, to tell anyone who doesn't have magic that magic exists. Now, I know that the Wildseeds among you probably told your parents when you came here that you wanted to study magic. They've forgotten that. They've forgotten entirely _why_ you came here, and they've made up their own story."

"They have not forgotten _you_. However… Sometimes the stories they've made up aren't nice. And it can be _really_ hard to go back home and not be able to talk about magic. Trust me, I know; I'm a Wildseed myself. For that matter, my parents don't know I'm married! But… That's the rules. And the punishment for you breaking the rules is to have your magic taken away, and then _you_ will be made to forget that magic exists."

"Why you can't tell them gets covered in Magical Culture. I've had some of it, but not all of it, and I'm not going to give you wrong information. If you want to ask either of the Professors, they might tell you."

"I should mention that if you find it to hard to go back, or if the story they made up just doesn't work for you, you have the option of not going back. That means having your parents forget you ever existed. You only have to ask Professor Potsdam to have it done. But remember that means you can _never_ go back, and even if they did they wouldn't recognize you. One of my roommates did that, because her parents had always had trouble understanding her, and the story they came up with was really horrible. It was the hardest decision she's ever had to make, but she knows they are happier now, and she doesn't have to go back to a place where she didn't fit in."

I think the next question was intentionally much lighter. "Ms Susan? Why don't we have any grades here?"

I spread my hands in bewilderment myself. "Honestly? I don't know. You'd have to ask Professor Potsdam, she's the one who decides how that works. However, knowing her and having been here a year… I _think_ it's because she wants you to feel free to pursue what interests you. You _do_ have to be ready to face the dangers of the magical world, and that's what the exams are for, but as long as you can do that, she doesn't want you to feel limited by what you 'need' to study for some grade. But you'd have to ask her to be sure."

But someone had been pondering the previous question. "Ms Susan? If people have to forget that magic exists, do children of witch families not get the Choice?"

"Yes, they get the Choice. And it works the same, in a way, that the Choice works for Wildseed witches: They can either choose to know about magic and use it, or they can forget that it exists and never have it again."

"Of course, there is one difference: If they forget about magic, they have to forget about everyone magical that they know. That means their parents, their friends, their brothers, their sisters, everyone."

"I'm not sure what happens to them then. I know they get taken and given a new life, one that doesn't have any magic. How that works, I don't know. But again, that's the rules. So, all you Wildseeds out there, remember this: _you_ can choose to have it both ways; to have magic and hide it from your parents. Some of your friends couldn't; if they gave up magic, they gave up everything else."

Which kinda shut things down for a moment. The next question I know was asked to lighten the mood, partly because Micah asked it: "So, can you tell us how to pass the next exam?"

The laughter was as as much as release of tension as anything else. "Well, in theory if they use the same exams every year I _could_ give you ideas. But the whole point is to see if _you_ can come up with ways to solve the problems presented to you. Which means both being able to cast a variety of spells, and being able to think about them."

"Are there any other school ceremonies this year?"

"You mean like the Dark Dance or initiation?" The questioner nodded, and I paused a moment to think. "Not that I can recall for _this_ semester. There are a few next semester of course." I thought about going on, but it would just get confusing, and I'm sure I would likely miss one. This _was_ supposed to be a regular thing, so it could wait until then.

The next hand was a bit hesitant, but I picked it out anyway. "Um, Ms Susan, since _you_ seem to get along with Professor Grabiner, um… How do we keep him from picking on us?" He looked like he wasn't sure if that was the question he wanted to ask, but it was evidently close enough.

"He doesn't 'pick on' people. He enforces the rules; there is a difference. If you follow the rules, you won't get in trouble with him. At least, you shouldn't, and if you do it's probably because either there's a rule you didn't know about, or there is something he didn't understand about the situation. If it's the latter, and you can show him that, he'll apologize. I've seen him do it, _before_ I was his friend."

"Think of it this way: Hieronymus wants you to be in trouble with _him_, not anyone else, because that way he knows what will happen to you. Potsdam would rather you learn the consequences of your actions, even if they mean you'll get in worse trouble with someone else. She might _warn_ you about those consequences, but she'll let you walk into them on your own."

"There are things to be said about both viewpoints, and I'm probably a bit biased, but I think I prefer his approach. Some things are very dangerous, and even here at school they can get you into serious trouble. Hieronymus tries to avoid having that happen. He's not always _nice_, but he's usually _better_ than making the same mistake someplace else could be."

"And, aside from a few specific things like 'don't tell people about magic', the rules generally amount to 'don't leap without looking'. Which I've already said is good advice. If you think about the consequences of your actions, you should be able to stay out of trouble."

The next question came without even a hand raised. "Do you actually like being married to him?"

"I think that's starting to get a bit personal, which I don't _really_ think everyone needs to know, but I will say it's not as bad as I thought it was going to be the day I got married. Ok? Now, are there any more questions about _school_?"

There didn't appear to be any, and I told them that if any came up, I'd be there next week. I let them file out first, in case any of them wanted to ask me something they didn't feel like they could bring up in front of everyone.

"You did that very well."

It was Hieronymus's voice, but I couldn't see where he was, until a moment later a desk at the side of the room blurred and faded out, to reveal him seated in a chair in it's place.

"Have you been there the whole time?"

"I was curious, and the event _was_ open to the public, although I thought that having me watching over them might curb their enthusiasm a bit, so I decided to disguise my presence."

"It might have, though I wish you would have at least told _me._"

"Ah, but then I might not have heard that _vehement_ defense of my character and motives."

"Well… Tell me next time, ok?"

"I don't intend to hover over your shoulder. I just wanted to see what types of questions they would ask, and how you would handle answering them. Once should be enough."

"I'm hoping they'll have a _few_ less questions in the future, or at least smaller ones. I wasn't really sure they needed to be thinking about the… implications of hiding magic from the world."

"But it _is_ something they need to know, and fairly soon. I know Petunia gives a quick overview of the topic before the Thanksgiving holiday, but it's very superficial. You made them actually think about their choices, which I don't believe will hurt." The wry smile appeared. "After all, you yourself told them to think about their actions, and the consequences. Making them aware of those consequences should only help that."

"Thanks."

"Honestly, you made me think about it in a different way than I had before. If I had thought of it as never again having to see my father at the time…"

He was joking. To cheer me up, no less. "Well, then Iris Academy would have missed having you as a teacher, and that would have been a shame."

"Yes, well. I should tell you that I received nearly your exact answer when I asked Petunia why we did not have a more normal grade system."

"You asked her?"

"It was my first week here. It seemed prudent to understand the workings of my new employer."

"I can see it would be." I looked around the room. "I am somewhat surprised that there isn't a better way to answer some of these types of questions already. I found them out in bits, from you, from Virginia, from my own experience in some cases, and I'm not always sure I have the whole story."

"In theory, any student can ask these of Petunia or myself. Some do. And, as you yourself have found out, many times the other students, especially those from magical families, can provide answers. Or older students can help the younger, a common occurrence. I suspect no one has seen a _need_ to create a more organized response to them. And, the upperclassmen have the benefit of my Magical Law classes, which do cover some of these types of topics."

"Like much else, I believe at the root is Petunia's particular style of thought on teaching: That students should be able to pursue what interests them, and make their own mistakes. Also, it is a result of this school's own history: When Miss Potsdam founded 'The Iris School for Girls', it was focused mainly on the girls of magical families who would otherwise have had no chances to educate themselves on magic. They would have had no need for such a course of study, and as she's taken to enrolling Wildseeds, the presence of a strong present knowledge base on the more 'cultural' aspects of magic has meant the need has not become apparent. After all, you have been here only one year, and are already able to answer most of the questions posed, from your own experience."

"Yes, but that experience _has_ caused trouble. For more than just me."

"As you have pointed out, it is not a perfect system. One reason I was willing to offer the use of my classroom for this venture."

"_You_ offered this classroom?"

"I happened to be present when Mr. Atkins posed the request to the Headmaster. She was willing as ever to encourage her students to pursue what interests them, but was likely to request that the meetings be in a public area. I thought it might help you to have a more formal setting."

"Well, thank you again. I think it was helpful; they behaved more as a class than as a mob, which would have been unpleasant."

"I think your introduction also helped in that. _Ms_ Susan."

"Half the freshmen seem to call me 'Miss Susan', and even _Virginia_ is joking about it. Since it kinda felt like I was teaching a class, and they were likely to do it anyway, I thought I'd at least have them do it _properly_."

"Well, it seemed to be effective."

"I hope so. It feels… odd, to be constantly referred to as 'Miss Susan'. Like they think I'm not another student, but something _else_."

"I suspect that might be the case."

"What?"

"It is the opposite of the form of jealousy Miss Kirsch showed last year, I think. She saw that you had what appeared to be a special status, and decided to degenerate you because of it, make you — and it — less than what you were, so that the special status became something to be pitied or reviled rather than coveted."

"The fox and the grapes."

"Exactly: They are sour anyway, so I don't want them. However, you appear to have earned the respect of the freshmen, so they don't degenerate you. Therefore you must have _earned_ your special status, and they respect you even more for it. However, that status is still something not available to anyone else, and they are setting you apart from themselves. Besides, you have told me that most of your interactions with the freshman class has been in similar question and answer sessions, if not quite this organized or on this scale, correct?"

"I guess so."

"So, they have someone who talks easily with the teachers they fear, who they respect, and who they ask questions of as if she was a teacher, and who answers as if they were students. Is it any wonder that they treat her as a sort of teacher?"

"It still feels odd. And I _don't_ have any 'special status', other than your wife, and I don't see how I 'earned' that."

"That may have been the special status that Miss Kirsch saw, but I don't think that's the status that the freshmen perceive."

"Oh?"

"They didn't ask about your marriage until _after_ they asked about our friendship."

"Huh." He had a point. "When did you get perceptive about people?"

He chuckled. "It is always easier to be perceptive about someone _else_, and their life, then it is about your own. And the type of respect they are giving you is something I have seen before, in my best students. The ones who got past being afraid of me. As I have said, you make a good teacher."

"Well, thank you for the compliment, but I want to be a student for a while longer yet at least."

"No one expects otherwise of you, and you will have many choices when you finish being a student, I believe. You can leave the role behind or not as you choose."

It was a good point, and I had no answer. Eventually Hieronymus spoke again. "Regardless, if you should feel the need for a further source of information than your own experience for your current class, I will be available, though I cannot promise that _I_ have all the answers either."

"Thanks. It might be useful, and I'll remember that."

"Have a good day, Susan."

"Have a good day, Hieronymus."

* * *

_Author's Notes: Ahh, finally! I've been wanting to get this scene up for ages! 'Ms. Susan' and her Orientation Classes is an important part of this storyline, but it's taken ages to get to them. The difference between how they are handled and how Minnie's study sessions are handled says a lot about how the two young women are viewed by the school._

_I'll admit I don't know what favor Susan will ask for in return. Ideas? (PMs or reviews are always welcome, of course...)_


	14. Ch 14 - Planning Ahead

"Oh, Susan! Hi. I've been looking for you."

"Hi Minnie, what's up?"

"I've got the sign up sheets for the candle table, so you can choose a shift. Unless you want me to cover for you, since I never made it up to you for last year…"

I didn't. "Not this time. And I know what shift I want." I took the sheet and quickly put my name in the last slot.

Usually it was freshmen who got stuck with the last shift: It meant you had to wait around in the mall all day, because you had to help set up in the morning. And, since the last shift had to clean up, it also tended to go over.

Of course, it usually didn't go _quite_ as far over as it had last year, when Hieronymus had gotten so wrapped up in his book he hadn't noticed the time, and I hadn't wanted to disturb him to see if we should be done yet.

Minnie took the sheet back and looked it over. "Last shift? Isn't… So, how _are_ you and Professor Grabiner doing?" She asked, not changing the topic one bit.

I put on a virtuous smile. "We are good friends."

"And you want a chance to talk to him someplace where there aren't other _students_ all around?"

Actually, I wasn't entirely sure _what_ I wanted, but I did know I wanted to see if I could get him to take me to the Glen again. 'Why' wasn't a question I could answer very well, but I was going to try. "Maybe. I don't know. But…"

This was Minnie. She'd been _at_ my wedding, and she was someone who knew how hard Potsdam occasionally pushed for the marriage to be more than it was. "It was the one time I ever just hung out with Hieronymus before we got married. I want… Well, to see how he remembers it, I guess. Besides, I'd like to see the Glen sometime when I'm _not_ completely exhausted."

"Ok. Well, good luck. Anyway, I need to hand this off to Micah now. See you!"

* * *

The Sophomores had duel practice on Friday; I got paired with Logan this time. Unlike freshmen year, we'd been allowed to cast spells at each other as we willed, not taking turns, though we were still basically supposed to stay in one spot.

Not that I got in trouble for dodging spells, though I didn't try running around the room either.

It was fun, and a different kind of challenge than the exams. You didn't have time to think in quite the same way, though a Shield spell helped quite a bit.

The question and answer session on Sunday kept to quite a bit lighter topics, though we discussed dueling for a while, and I had to admit I wasn't sure exactly how common it was once we out of school.

Hieronymus was not hiding in the room either; I even checked with a Truesight spell.

Thursday it was Ellen who asked if I wanted to help her and Donald make candles, since I'd worked with him the year before.

"Sure, um…" I trailed off, thinking of something.

"What? You don't look busy, unless you have someplace you need to be soon."

"No, it's not that. It's an odd concern, actually, or weird…"

Donald was waiting in the doorway. "What?"

"It's not that I don't want to be helpful, but I already have 25 merits…"

Ellen and Donald looked at each other, and laughed at me. "And you are worried about having _to many_?"

"Yeah, actually, I am. I don't want people thinking I'm getting special treatment because I'm…"

Donald stepped into our dorm room. "I haven't heard anything like that going around, but if you _ever_ want help getting rid of excess merits, I am willing to help." He stated as solemnly as he could. Which wasn't very, since he was still trying to keep from laughing at me. "And we _could_ use the experienced help."

"Thanks, I think. Ok, I'll come."

We headed off to the Black magic classroom, where Professor Potsdam met us. "Welcome. Thanks for helping out again, Donald, Susan. And thanks for joining us, Ellen. Just a moment, I'll cast a heat-resistance spell…" We felt a wave of Green magic flow over us. "There. Well, I know you know what to do, I'll leave you to it. Bye!"

And with that, she blew out of the room.

"Susan, you remember the procedure?"

"Yep. I'll get to setting up molds and wicks. You explain to Ellen. And yes, _this_ time I know the Seal spell." Which would make things go a lot faster than they did last year.

It didn't take him long to get her up to speed. Soon enough we were working in a routine, and bored.

Which led me to ask a question I'd been thinking on. "Donald, what do you plan to do when you get out of school?"

Ellen decided to leap into defense. "What type of a question is that? We've got years to decide."

"Two years, Ellen, unless there are magical colleges, which there might be, but I haven't heard anything one way or the other really. And after that… I'm just trying to think about it, that's all. I know that witches aren't supposed to 'compete' against non-magic users, but I'm not sure what they actually _do_." I turned back to Donald.

"Well… I haven't thought about it much. There are some magical colleges, but not everyone goes to them. At least, not directly, and not to get some 'degree'. Most of them are actually in Otherworld."

"A lot of people just live in Otherworld, actually. With the magic there, it's not hard. So some of the colleges are just places where people hang out and talk about magic, really."

"And it's not like it's hard to find a business that's not competing: Both the magic shop in the mall and the Glen are businesses that don't compete with non-witch businesses. Either you can go to work at one and work your way up, or you can try to start one yourself. Or there are a lot of witch families that have family businesses: That's what William is doing, working with mom and dad in the family business."

"There are entire magical towns, both here and in Otherworld, where everyone is magical in one way or another. And there's a lot of things that humans, witch humans, can do that other races can't: Sylphs have problems working underground, for example, and mermaids would have major problems trying to live on land. So witches can help work between them, or with non-magical humans. Which actually is what a lot of witches do: Just find an area and work to keep the peace between the races."

"So, there are lots of choices, and once you can defend yourself in Otherworld you can take your time deciding."

"Thanks. I kinda just wanted to know what was possible."

"What got you thinking about _that_?" Ellen asked.

I tried to shrug if off. "Oh, nothing. Just… Something Hieronymus said, that's all."

"What did he say?"

"Well, he was at one of freshman question-answer sessions I've been running, and… He made the comment that I made a good teacher. That's all."

"Wait, you mean Professor Grabiner, right?"

"Yes, Donald, Professor Grabiner. It wasn't anything, really, it just made me wonder what the choices are. I mean, everyone magical I know is at this school."

"Or graduated."

"Or graduated, but I don't know what they are doing, really. I guess I should have thought to ask them at the end of last year."

Ellen responded. "You were a _bit_ distracted."

"A bit."

"So, at the risk of sounding like Virginia… What _do_ you think about being a teacher?"

I shrugged. "It's not too bad, I think. It's kinda fun being in front of all those freshmen. But I've only done that for a couple of weeks, and I don't really do _lessons_: I just go over what they want to ask questions about."

Which answered what was asked, but not really the question, at least in my mind.

"Well, I've heard good things about it." Donald pitched in.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I mean I hang out with some of the freshmen occasionally, and some of the guys have been talking about it. Liam especially was impressed."

"He's been asking me questions longer than the rest. He _knew_ most of the stuff."

"Yeah, well…"

Ellen apparently caught something I didn't. "Donald?"

He looked sheepish. "I kinda think Liam found a way to hang out with me because I know _you_, Susan. He was _very_ impressed."

"You mean you think he has a crush on me?"

Very sheepish. "Maybe?"

"And what did you tell him?"

"Nothing! I mean, it's not like he's come out and _said_ anything. I did mention that you've said you can't date anyone, since it came up, but that's it."

"What do you think of him, Susan?" Ellen asked.

"He's a sweet kid, and very earnest. But he's a _kid_."

"He's only a year younger than you are." Ellen pointed out.

I blushed and looked away. "Yeah well… He's still a kid."

"I'm sure some people would say you are a kid."

Yeah, looking at them wasn't an option for the moment. I spoke more to myself than to them. "No, he doesn't."

In a moment, I managed to pull myself together. "So, Ellen. My parents are asking: What are your plans for Thanksgiving and Christmas? You want to visit, for either one? You know you are welcome, if you want."

"Not this year. I'm thinking… Well, I might try staying _here_ for Thanksgiving, just to see what it's like. And then Christmas…" She looked over at Donald, which made that answer clear.

"So… I haven't asked Virginia what she thinks of you two."

"She's been nice. She doesn't want to hear about it, so I try to avoid mentioning Donald in the room, and she gave me a little talk about hurting her brother…"

"What? 'Please do'?"

Ellen snorted. "No! Amazingly enough. More… 'I know he's a pain, but I wouldn't want to see him in pain' type thing." She grinned. "She didn't seem to be exactly sure what she was saying herself."

"She knew _exactly_ what she was saying to me: 'Don't make this one of your tricks, Ellen's a friend of mine.'" Donald added.

We all laughed at Virginia's ability to mix messages, and it didn't take much longer to finish the batch of candles we were assigned.

I decided not to turn down the merits.

* * *

_Author's Notes: And now Susan's thinking about the future. I'll admit, I need to work more on how magical society works in this world - on one hand, given ages and the setup, I don't think Iris Academy graduates are expected to go to college, but on the other hand they aren't really learning any normal life-skills. I'll have to assume Donald couldn't think of everything. On the other hand, it doesn't really matter for this story..._

_Ok, now that I'm at the end of this dump of chapters: First off, the reason for the dump is that I decided to cut my 'edit buffer' in half. Of course, where I cut it to is a section I'm still deciding on whether I want to change something, so I may leave it there for a bit._

_And I want to thank Kitfoxpup for their review. As I said: Reviews (and feedback) are an author's food, and without them we tend to starve. I'll reply back privately if at all possible, but I also want to say thanks publicly._


	15. Ch 15 - A Day at the Mall

The fall play was Electra, another classic Greek play. A daughter and a son conspiring to kill their mother over the death of their father.

Revenge must have been a serious issue for the Greeks.

I wasn't quite sure what to make of it, really. I mean, it's a web of deceit and murder, and I'm not sure anyone actually wins in the end.

I remember telling Ellen last year that revenge isn't worth it, and I think the play makes my point. Maybe.

But I set it aside for the next day, which promises to be busy. First off, there is always the mail. Lots of letters, people probably working out last details of the Thanksgiving holiday. By the time I'm done, it's time to get on the bus to go to the mall and set up the table for the candle sales.

Then… Well, I wander around the mall all day. I have some money, but I'm not sure what I would spend it on, really. I try to find something my parents would like for Christmas but fail.

Should I try to get Hieronymus a Christmas present? What _could_ I get him?

On impulse I turn in to the book store. Not that I'd be brave enough to buy a _book_ for him, but they have other things. Maybe something will catch my eye.

I spend some time looking at lap desks; there's never any space on his desk, and one might be useful, but…

A bookmark catches my eye. Snape, from Harry Potter, and it comes with a pen shaped like a wand.

I don't know if he's read the books, but I think he would be amused, and I buy it, still unsure if I'm going to give it to him or keep it for myself.

Then it's off for my shift to mind the table for the sale.

"Hello Susan, I see you got stuck with the last shift again. I thought that was usually delegated to freshmen."

"It is, but I decided to give them a break this year. I wouldn't want someone else fainting into the candles on you."

"Do you intend to repeat last year's performance?" He asked, amused.

"That depends. What are you reading today?"

It draws an honest chuckle. "Nothing quite so esoteric as pre-Cambrian biology, but it could become engrossing. However, I think you know well enough when to close shop and pull me from my books if you need to, so we won't be required to have the scene which occurred last year."

"To bad, I kinda liked the Glen, and I never really have a chance to go on my own. Maybe I should wait and let you feel sorry for me again."

"Ah, your true motives emerge. However, I would be a poor disciplinarian indeed if I let you manipulate me in that fashion. _This_ year you know enough not to let yourself get exhausted."

Drat, he'd seen through me. Not that I'd been particularly opaque.

"However… This shift should run sufficiently late that you might have trouble obtaining a decent meal from the school cafeteria. If you would prefer to skip the deceptions, I might be willing to offer a substitute."

"So we skip the part where you forget to check the time, and where I nearly burn my face, and just go to the _pleasant_ part; a meal that isn't school food. Sounds like a deal to me."

"Then I think we have agreement." He paused, almost going back to his chair. "You should know that Petunia thought this was your intent when she saw the duty roster for this sale."

"And you? What did you think?"

"I agreed with her, though I took care not to say so. She was…"

"Preening?"

"A not un-apt description."

"I'm sorry if I am encouraging her in her attempts to meddle in your life."

"She has attempted to 'meddle' since the day we met. But you have customers, and I am distracting you. We can discuss later."

I nodded, and turned to the approaching people, as Hieronymus returned to his chair and opened his book.

* * *

"Would you like me to put your bag with the candles?"

"Um, what?"

Hieronymus gestured to the bag that I had forgotten about. "Your purchases; I can put them in the van while we dine."

"Oh, um…" Wait, what if he saw what was inside?

"This was not supposed to be a hard question." He proclaimed, drolly.

"Heh, sorry. I just forgot I had it. Sure. I wouldn't want to forget it in the restaurant."

He took it and put it with the box of un-sold candles. "So, did you find any good books?"

I didn't quite understand. "Hmm?"

"In the book store. That is usually what one purchases there."

"Oh, sorry. No; I wasn't looking for books this time. I was Christmas shopping."

"Ah. And the person who you were purchasing for isn't much of a reader."

"More the other way around: I wouldn't feel comfortable trying to find a book you haven't read."

Whoops.

"Um, forget I said that please?"

He paused, holding himself still, then gave a slight grin. "I am sorry, without using magic I don't think that's likely."

I managed to fight down the urge to swat him on the arm, and just tried to glare instead. It didn't really take.

"I suppose I should have expected that from the woman who sent me a Valentines day card last year."

"I thought that was appropriate, given our circumstances. It wasn't supposed to be sappy or anything. For that matter, so is this: Friends give each other gifts at Christmas, and I didn't get you anything _big_."

"I did notice it was a small bag."

"And, for what it's worth, I was still trying to decide if I actually should give it to you. I could have just kept it myself, though since I've said something I suppose I might as well."

"And I suppose I would be expected to give a gift in return."

I'd had this lecture from my mom. "They are called _gifts_ for a reason, Hieronymus. I can't _expect_ anything. While it would be _nice_, whether you give a gift to someone is totally up to you."

"Very nice. Who were you quoting?"

I found myself giving him an annoyed smile. "My mother. I was ten, and my best friend hadn't gotten me anything."

"And how long were you angry with them?"

"About a week. Then I forgot all about it. But I was ten, and my mom _was_ right: I can't call it a gift if I expect something in return. You are my friend, and I wanted to get you something for Christmas, that's all."

"You can't claim to have forgotten _all_ about it; after all, you just related the story to me, did you not?"

"You know what I mean."

"I do. And I thank you for the thought, even if I have not received the gift yet."

"And now I'm completely nervous about whether you'll like it or not."

"I am sure it will be my favorite of all the presents I receive this year."

My turn for a leading question. "Does Potsdam get you anything?"

"She… knits."

The distaste in the word was enough to make me giggle. As was the image of Hieronymus in _anything_ knitted. "Scarves, that type of thing?"

"Nothing so pedestrian. No, she insists on offering such items as knitted tea-cosy, or a knitted animal, presumably for my dressing table."

I tried to imagine Hieronymus's room filled with knitted… things, and failed. Utterly. "Well, then in such company I feel positively delighted to know that my gift is favored over all others. Or one other, as the case may be."

"You don't believe I get any other gifts?"

"I am sure you would not accept any gift your father sent, I know your mother is not around to send any, and I know how good you are at making friends."

"You wound me. Not that I can say your assessment of my social skills is inaccurate: Your gift shall indeed double the amount of serious gifts that I am given this Yule."

"'Serious gifts'?"

"You neglected to consider the gifts I invariably receive from those who are _not_ my friends, particularly among your fellow students. They are usually not quite so well-meaning."

"Do they really?" My voice lost it's teasing tone.

"They do. Though very few of them seem to think of the fact that tracking spells exist."

"I am sure they get an unpleasant surprise when you remind them of the fact."

"That they do." We'd finished putting everything in the van, and gotten to the restaurant. "After you?"

* * *

_Author's Notes: Ok, anyone else think they just set themselves up on a date? ;)_

_I have too much fun with this section. For those getting diabetes, don't worry: It gets more serious next chapter. Not that I'm planning on getting angsty in this story. No more than the game can be, anyway..._

_Another thanks to Kitfoxpup for reviews - they keep leaving more, so I'll keep saying thanks. ;) Reviews are always welcomed, from anyone, of course._


	16. Ch 16 - Those Who Have Been Lost

The 'Iris Academy Orientation' session the next day didn't take long; most of the questions were simple things about how Thanksgiving vacation worked. After about half an hour, just about everyone had left.

Just about everyone. There was one person still sitting there, staring out the window. I pulled up the nearest chair, and took a seat. "Tobias? Something bugging you?"

He shook his head, apparently to clear it. "No, I'm fine." He lied. I waited. "It's just… Richard's birthday is this weekend."

I didn't know any freshmen with that name. "Who's Richard?"

"No one, anymore. He was my brother."

I had the feeling I could easily make the wrong assumption here, so I didn't say anything for a long moment. "And you miss him?" It seemed safe enough.

"I don't even remember him. Not really." He finally turned away from the window to face me. "Sorry. He's about a year older than Angela. As far as I know, he's still alive but… He didn't have any magic."

"Oh." I knew he wasn't a Wildseed; the Kirsh's were a magical family.

"Yeah. So… He turned 13, and one day just… disappeared. They tried to make Angela and me forget about him as well. Angela — had enough magic that she resisted. There were a couple of bad months, as the memories resurfaced, and mom and dad tried to deny that they were real. Angela started acting out, and… Well, it wasn't good. Eventually the Council gave in, and tried to restore my memories as well, but… I hadn't really known him that well, so all I got back are glimpses."

"Anyway… So, Thanksgiving is a sad weekend. Christmas too — Angela had a huge fight with my parents that year. She'd bought him a present, with her own money, and hidden it, and… Well, it got really complicated."

"I can see that."

"We don't talk about it. Angela comes home from school and shows off, making mom and dad listen to everything that's happened at school, and I get roped into helping out, or something, and…"

"This year you'll be able to show off as well."

"I'm not sure that'll help."

"I know." I tried to think of what to say. "Maybe you _should_ talk about it? I mean, if everyone's avoiding it, and being uncomfortable, it might help?"

"You think so?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. But it sounds like something you haven't tried." We both were silent a moment. "I wonder…"

"Yes?"

"Sorry. I was just thinking. I wonder if your sister's… bitchiness… is because she wants to make sure she isn't forgotten?"

"I would be hard to forget her."

"Yeah, but how hard is it to forget you have a brother? And she almost did. I mean, it sounds like everyone told her she didn't. Besides you, I mean."

"True."

"Anyway. I don't know if it will help, but at least you know that _you_ won't be forgotten. Maybe it would help if people… Remembered Richard? Just for a day?"

"It might. It can't be worse than everyone pretending we don't."

"Well then, think about it. And I'm sorry to hear your brother, but I'm sure he's probably doing fine, wherever he is. After all, _both_ of his siblings have done well, so he can't be a nobody."

He managed a laugh, as I'd hoped. "Thanks, Ms. Susan. And I'll tell Angela that you complimented her."

I pretended mock horror. "Oh god, my reputation will be ruined."

It got real laughter. "Thanks. I'll be going now."

"Anytime you need to talk, you know where to find me."

He nodded, then got up and headed out the door. I took a moment to straighten up the room, trying to collect my own thoughts.

It didn't really help, and I headed to my husband's rooms. "Hieronymus? Are you in?" I asked, knocking.

The door opened. "Susan. I didn't expect to see you today. Something come up in your class?"

"Sorta. May I come in?"

"Of course." He stood aside, and let me through.

I sighed, and settled into his desk chair. "Sorry, I just… I'm not sure I did the right thing."

"What happened?"

"Tobias stayed after the class today. He was distracted, and I got him to open up." I looked up at Hieronymus. "Did you know he had an older brother?"

Hieronymus transferred himself to the other seating in the room: The bed. "No, I didn't. He didn't attend here."

I took a deep breath. "He wouldn't have: He didn't have any magic."

"Ah." He paused a moment. "I am surprised that Mr. Kirsh remembered him then."

"They tried. It worked on Tobias, but not on Angela, so they had to undo it. Which didn't work very well either, from the sound of it."

He waited, willing to let me get to it in my own time. "Anyway, it all happened around this time of the year, so the holidays are apparently not a restful time in the Kirsh household."

"I can see that ghosts of those forgotten would be uncomfortable holiday guests."

"Yeah. I suggested that instead of ignoring it, they try having some sort of remembrance for Richard."

"Richard being the elder brother?"

"Yes."

Hieronymus thought a moment. "I can't say for sure what will happen, but if the present situation is not comfortable, attempting a new one is at least worth an attempt."

"Basically what I thought."

"And you aren't sure if you have done the right thing?"

"I don't know the rules around such things. I mean… I didn't even know that you could have a non-magical child born to a magical family. And if they try to erase everyone's memories…"

"They don't erase everyone's memories. Just any younger siblings. It is considered easier than trying to get them to accept the loss of a brother or sister."

"I'm sure that works well."

"It works well as often as not, I believe."

"And the parents? How do they take this? Having their child just taken from them?"

"It… Varies. It doesn't come up often. Most children of a magical household are magical, and chose to keep magic."

"Virginia almost didn't."

"Oh? I was not aware."

"She's a tomboy; into sports and competitions. Which she'll never be able to enter, because she's got magic. She decided her family was more important, but…"

"Yes, I can see that. And it sheds light on her organization of the sports club."

"Yeah; I think she's using it as a substitute as well." I agreed.

He got up and went to the window, looking out. I knew he could see the courtyard from there. "Magic offers a lot of opportunities, but it causes it's own sets of problems as well."

"These problems aren't because of magic, really. I mean, I know the Eight Great Spells need support, but…"

"Well, neither of us are in position to be able to make any changes on that issue. And while I teach the subject here, _those_ spells are not ones I know the full details of. Perhaps there is no other way."

"If you say so."

"Susan… On this issue, I'm guessing as much as you are. I know the separation between the magical and the non-magical protects us both, but I am not privy to the details of the treaties and spells that make it so. They are ancient, protected, and considered something we don't _need_ to know. I do believe that you have done no harm with your advice to Mr. Kirsh: Talking about what his family does remember with his family cannot be something disallowed, or it would be prevented. It may help them, and it sounds like they may need the help."

"I think they do. I think it may even be part of why Angela is such a bitch: She doesn't want to be forgotten."

It got a small laugh, and he stepped away from watching the students. "That sounds plausible. I am sorry I have no other wisdom to offer on this matter."

"Perhaps not, but comfort was enough."

The corner of his lips lifted. "I think that is inverting the roles we were given."

"I've said before that we shouldn't be too worried about what our roles are supposed to be. If nothing else, we have choices."

"Perhaps. Regardless, I think there is little more that either of us can do for young Mr. Kirsh — or his elder sister."

"Elder siblings. Richard probably needs help as well, if we could give it. But you are right: I have done as much as I can. Thank you, Hieronymus." I turned to go.

"You have done more than most, I think. Have a good day, Susan."

* * *

_Author's Notes: So, I promised a sob story for Angela. How'd I do? She's obviously not reacting well, but I can understand the reaction…_

_The 'non-witches aren't allowed to know about magic' thread in the game has a lot of implications, once you start thinking about it. I'm not sure how much I'll play with them, but I might play some more. For this story at least I'm going to assume it is required, no matter the problems it causes. But I can look at the problems._

_Thanks again to Kitfoxpup for the review, and to the unnamed guest and WolfNinjaHiruka. (Who also left a review in 'A Failure of Defense', and I'll thank for that here as well. Though by my count, most of the fanfiction on this site is for Grabiner, not Damien... I do think those are the two most interesting romance paths in the game, although I don't like Damien myself, but I can see there would be a lot of possibilities to extending his path as well. The other three paths in the game don't really jump with options for extensions, though I'm sure a good writer could come up with some.) Anyway, reviews are always welcomed and enjoyed._


	17. Ch 17 - Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving was… well, it was nice to be with family. As was becoming expected, it was odd to come home to talk to people who didn't know anything about my life. I talked about Ellen, and Virginia, and my orientation sessions, and the apple festival, even the Dark Dance, and made sure never to mention what I was studying, how I was doing, or anything that mattered about the above. I could be friendly, open, and lie to everyone about who I was.

It was weird.

Sunday morning I found myself in church with my family, when an old friend came up. "Susan! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Megan?" I almost didn't recognize her — she'd had a summer exchange program, so I hadn't seen her in over a year.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me already?" She teased.

In all honestly, I hadn't thought about her in ages… My life was just so different these days; nothing reminded me of her. "Sorry, I just… It's been ages."

We hugged a moment, then pulled back to look at each other. "You look… Older."

I glanced down at my bust-line, which had noticeably expanded in the past year, and blushed. "I… uh…"

She gave a light, friendly, slap. "Not what I meant. There's something about you…"

I laughed. "Well, when you figure it out, tell me, ok? You're looking good yourself. Have fun in Germany over the summer?" I had been kept up on her, even if I hadn't thought much about it.

"It was fun. I got to meet lots of new people, and… It'd take ages. How about you? Liking boarding school?"

"That would take ages too, but I'm meeting lots of new people as well. It's been good."

"Any cute boys?"

Trust Megan to go straight for that. It still managed to disorient me. "Uh… I think I can honestly say I'm not interested in any of the boys I've met. How about you? Any new conquests? Here or in Europe?"

"You know a lady never kisses and tells."

"Um hmm. Which is why I got a complete description of your first kiss with Josh…"

"This from a girl who's never even been kissed."

My eyes went elsewhere and my cheeks went red. "I… um…"

Which got Megan's eyes going wide. "You _have_ been kissed!"

"Sshh! Parents might hear."

"What? Someone they wouldn't approve of?" She was grinning, but quieted down to make sure we weren't overheard.

"No… Well, I'm not sure, it's just… complicated, ok? It wasn't even a very, well, kiss-like kiss, but…"

"Are you still with this guy? It is a guy, right?"

Finally, a question I could clearly answer. "Yes, it's a guy. And… Well, I'm sorta still with him, but we never talk about it, ok? We just… hang out."

"'Hang out'? How much do you 'hang out'?"

"Um… A lot, for him? He doesn't really hang out with anyone much."

"Except you?"

"Yeah, except me."

"So… Tell me about him."

I hesitated. I mean, it wasn't exactly forbidden to talk about, but on the other hand it wasn't something I'd wanted to bring up. I decided to be… circumspect. "Well, he's older. Smart, really smart. A bit of a grouch, actually, at least until you get to know him. Things kinda… pushed us together."

"Uh, huh. Older, huh? How much older? He still at your school?"

"Yeah, he's still at my school." Really, that was an outright lie, but it was _technically_ true.

It managed to fool Megan too, at least for the moment, and that was long enough as my parents came up and reminded us that we needed to get to lunch and then get on the road if we were to get me back to school that night.

* * *

I almost expected the delegation at lunch the next day — back at school, and things were back to what I was thinking of as 'normal'. And normal included being pulled aside by panicky freshmen.

"An exam! We just got back from holiday! How can they expect us to be ready for an exam?!"

I tried to give a reassuring smile. "They _always_ expect you to be ready. Remember: The exams aren't really about what you've learned, they are about if you can _apply_ that. If you can solve an unexpected problem. You've been keeping up in class, right?"

Emily wasn't quite done panicking. "Yeah, mostly…"

"Well then, all you have to do is remember what you've learned, and keep calm. Think about what you need to do, what you can do, and put the two together before you do anything. It's not that hard."

"Do you know what it's going to be?"

"Your exams so far have been the same as mine last year, so I expect I do. But all I'll say is that this wasn't a dangerous exam: The worst you really could do was run out of mana. You'll be fine. All of you. Now go on, _I've_ got an exam to get to too, you know!" I shooed them away, and shook my head a bit.

* * *

The exam was similar to the one the freshmen were probably taking: I got teleported into a random place in the dungeon, and had to find my way out.

Of course, this year there were a few traps as well. And the trails were a bit messed up; they hadn't actually _left_ anything in there with me, but several monsters had been through. Call it a test of control: I picked out which trail was which, and found the doorway.

Ellen was in the dorm when I got back. "So, did you use magic this year?" I teased.

"Yeah; the traps would have caught me otherwise. I'm still pissed on that, though."

"If it makes you feel better, I think Hieronymus agrees with you, actually. You argued with the wrong person."

"You… _Potsdam_ wouldn't have cared! She's not the one who gave me demerits!"

"She's the head of the school. She's the one who actually makes the rules."

Ellen just stared at me with an unbelieving face.

"Sorry, nevermind. I haven't actually talked to him about it, after all. So, how was Thanksgiving?"

She decided to go with the change of topic. "Fine. We had a big feast for everyone who was here, and we sat around telling stories and stuff. It wasn't the same as family, but it was ok."

"So you think staying here for vacations will work for you?"

"Yeah, I think so. Though… Maybe not Thanksgiving. It made me think of family too much."

"Sorry."

"It's ok. I mean, the last Thanksgiving I had with them was… Well, we really felt like a family. Back before…" I let her trail off. Her family hadn't wanted her for Thanksgiving last year, so the last one she had with them was before she came to school. They'd probably even been vaguely aware she was a witch, and would be able to do magic. "How about you, did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, though I ran into an old friend, and it was… awkward."

"I can imagine."

I shot her a doubtful look. "She asked if I was seeing anyone. Or actually, if I'd… kissed anyone." I'd told Ellen about what had happened the night of the spring dace last year. _Just_ Ellen. Over last summer.

"Ok… Yeah, I agree, I _can't_ imagine." She grinned at me, and I slapped her, lightly. "So, what did you tell her?"

"Well, I let slip that I had. And then I danced around who, and everything else."

"Yeah, I can see not wanting to talk about it."

"Understatement." I rolled my eyes and grinned. "I could hardly wait to get out of there. Luckily it was at church and my parents wanted to leave."

"You _could_ talk about it though, couldn't you? I mean, even though they don't know about magic?"

I got somber. "Yeah, but I couldn't _explain_ anything. I mean, I can tell them I'm married, and talk about Hieronymus, all of that, no problem. But… I couldn't explain why. Not like I can here, that is." I looked up, breaking the mood. "I _do_ have some ideas on what I'd tell them, if I had to, but…" I shrugged.

"You do?" The idea seemed to startle Ellen a bit.

"Yeah; I don't really want the Council to revert to what seems like their standard procedure when things get uncomfortable between witches and non-witches. I'd rather have something prepared."

"'Standard procedure'?" She quickly realized what I meant. "Oh. Hey, it's not _that_ bad a solution…" She started to get worked up once she realized what it meant.

Shoot, I guess I shouldn't have criticized memory wipes while she was thinking about her family. "Hey, wait: I'm talking about my situation, not yours. _Different_ families. I know you thought long and hard about it, and your parents were starting to hate you. We agreed that in your case, it was best for everyone, even if you _do_ miss your family. You've met my family, can you really think they'd be happier if I hadn't been born?"

It managed to stop her. "I… No, they wouldn't."

"Whereas yours _is_. We are sure of that, right?" I moved a bit closer, and stopped speaking quite so harshly. "Look, I know you miss them, even if you didn't get along with them. But I know my parents are ready to think of you as a second daughter, and the Danson's…" I grinned. "Well, from what I've heard, they aren't expecting to need to adopt you."

It got me a slap. "We aren't _that_ serious."

I put on my most beautific face. "Of course. I mean, I'm not expecting you to follow _my_ example: I figure they at least want you to finish school first. If only because that gives Donald a reason not to get expelled…"

"I'm not talking about this!" Ellen ran to hide her face in her pillows.

Which was when Virginia decided to walk in. "Not talking about what?"

Both me and Ellen looked at her, and started to laugh.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Nothing to much to say about this chapter, other than I do wonder sometimes what happens to the friends of the MC, especially if the family is forced to forget. How many friends of Ellen had their memories wiped? What happened to them? It's a hard question._

_On the other hand, this is the first time Susan actually *tells* someone about Hieronymus, at all. She can, and, well, I expect it'll be interesting to finally tell her parents that 'oh, by the way, I'm married...' ;) (No, that's not how I'm planning on doing it.)_

_Thanks to Kitfoxpup again (of course) for the review, as well as to xotakunerdx and to WolfNinjaHiruka. (And no, WNH, you didn't do anything wrong, other than stay with Damien. That's what Damien does... Though it's possible to have him try to eat you and still like you. He's a mess.)_


	18. Ch 18 - Interlude (Between Holidays)

It was two days later before I managed to run into Tobias in the hallway. "How was your holiday?" I managed to ask in a light tone.

"It went ok. Still a bit uncomfortable."

"Better? Worse? Getting someplace?"

"A bit better, I think. And it was mostly… Well, that none of us knew what to do. So it was awkward, but awkward in a new way, I guess."

"Should I ask how Angela is?"

"She's doing ok. Terrorizing people in the Otherworld, from the sounds of it."

"Well, I'm glad to hear she's ok, at least. I just wanted to hear how it went. See you around, ok?"

"Sure. Thanks, Ms. Susan."

"Anytime."

* * *

Thursday, everyone got called into the gym to be assigned Secret Santas. I had to sigh a bit; I mean, I like the idea, but it always tended to be sprung on people, and I'm sure _some_ people get someone who just can't think of anything. Or who take it as an opportunity to play a prank on someone. Though I still think Potsdam meddles in it somehow. I didn't get one of my roommates again, but Donald is almost as obvious.

I immediately asked Ellen if she'd help me pick out something for my giftee, without mentioning who it was. She agreed, and we decided to go to the mall together on Saturday.

Of course, she immediately invited Donald along as well, but I figured I could probably work around that problem.

I confessed to her who I was shopping for on the way to the bus Saturday — She apparently had Minnie, so was hoping I had some insights. I admitted being as lost as she was on ideas, but we headed in anyway.

I did ask what her budget was, and mentioned that the glasses in the magical shop were cheap. Not that Minnie needed anything to help her study, of course, but I wasn't sure if she'd ever actually been into the magic shop: She tended to stay on campus for the weekends, so she could run her study sessions.

Both Ellen and Donald thought it was a great idea, so that's what Minnie was getting.

Donald went nutty over a gag-gifts set that he saw in the window of the toy store, so I slipped away and got him that. I'm sure Virginia is going to hate me for it.

Then I walked by the bookstore again, and went a bit nutty myself: There was a _new_ Terry Pratchett out, one which I hadn't read. And, more importantly, one which _Hieronymus_ hasn't read.

I had to run in. Unfortunately, checking the price and my wallet confirmed that I didn't have enough. "Don't worry, the paperback is always cheaper." Ellen tried to console me.

"But that'll be _after_ Christmas." I answered, then looked up at the two of them, and begged: "Do you two have some money I could borrow, I'll pay it back, I promise…"

"You want it as a gift?" Ellen looked a bit confused.

"Yeah, I bought something for Hieronymus already, but it's kinda lame, and he _knows_ I'm giving him something, so I don't want to disappoint him, so if I could just…" I drifted off, as the two of them looked at each other.

A moment later they both smirked, and dug into their robes, pulling up their extra money. I laughed, gave them both a hug, and took the money to go buy the book.

The rest of the afternoon was devoted to helping Donald find something for Luke.

* * *

In my orientation session, about half of the kids were worried about Secret Santa gifts — most hadn't had any money, or couldn't get to the mall, and were stuck trying to get some ideas for something they could do from the school itself.

I ended up telling them to wait, and went looking for Potsdam. She was puttering around in the Green Magic classroom, tending plants as much as actually doing anything. "Professor?"

"Susan! How are the little seedings in your class?"

"Worried that they didn't have the time or money to do anything for Secret Santa. Do you have some craft supplies they could use? Maybe do cards or something like we did last year?"

"I'm sure we can find something, but I'm disappointed that they couldn't think of something…"

I cut her off. "I'm sure that if they'd had some time to plan, they would have thought of something, but you do kinda spring it on the freshmen without warning. I probably should have mentioned it in one of my sessions."

I was only half-serious, but she answered me anyway. "Don't blame yourself, flowerbud. You are right, the school _should_ give them some warning. Now, here, let's see…" She led the way through the halls, murmuring under her breath, to a nearby store room. "Ah, here we are. Leftovers from last year, I'm afraid, but it'll have to do."

"I'm sure they'll be very grateful. Thank you." I answered, loading up on as much as I could.

"We all have to help our new shoots grow." She answered, loading up herself with supplies as well.

I decided not to answer, and led the way back to the Blue Magic classroom. Me and Potsdam distributed supplies, and watched as the freshmen set to work.

Matthew, Tobias's roommate, managed to catch my eye, and I went over to see if he needed any help. When I got there, he was just playing with the pieces of paper, but started talking before I got a chance to ask. "Ms. Susan, can you tell me about any secret societies here?"

I took a seat, acting like I was helping him as he obviously wanted me to. "Even if I _did_ know of any, the very fact that they are _secret_ societies would say that I couldn't tell you anything about them. I have heard there are some around though." Just rumors, really. And some late-night sneaking by Ellen…

"You think they are safe?"

I had to shrug. "I wouldn't know. I'm sure it depends on the society, and what they do. Why?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

I nodded, then grinned. "Ask how long it took for my marriage to get out — and it wasn't _me_ who let it slip."

It relaxed him some. "Ok. Um, last week, I was asked to join one… As an initiation, they wanted me to delay Tobias getting back from class one day."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"That's what I thought, but it made him miss a meeting with Amity, and she was supposed to help him with his Green Magic, and… It kinda snowballed. Now Tobias is mad at me, and a Christmas present he was working on isn't going to be done, and…"

I put out a hand to calm him. "And you think this is all your fault?"

"I think _some_ of it is my fault, and I think I was asked to delay him just to make sure the rest of it would happen, so I'm not sure…"

"No one here can make you do anything you don't want to, ok? If you don't want anything else to do with that secret society, then ignore any other requests that come from them."

"And if they do something to me?"

"Then that's _their_ fault. And if you think they have done something, we'll see what we can do about fixing it, ok? Or, if you have a way to contact them, tell them you quit. That's probably a better idea: You let them know that you aren't going to do anything, but that you aren't going to hurt them either, so they don't have a reason to be angry with you."

He relaxed a bit. "Thanks. Um, how do you think I could make it up to Tobias?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. But if he was trying something with Green Magic…" I motioned my head to Professor Potsdam. "There's the Green Magic teacher right there. Maybe she could help you? Or Tobias?"

He nodded. "Thanks. I'll talk to her."

I reassured him one more time, then headed off to see if anyone else needed help.

* * *

Ellen looked thoughtful when I mentioned the whole secret societies thing, but didn't actually say anything. I had my suspicions about her being part of one, but… Well, I couldn't ask. Otherwise, what was the point?

She did drag me and Virginia to the chorale concert at the end of the week. Not that it was unexpected: Donald was in it, after all. Still, it felt Christmassy, and it is good to start getting into the season. If it wasn't for the weather, it'd be hard to notice that time passes here sometimes. I can just get into a routine, going to classes, delivering the mail, just doing everyday things, and forget anything beyond what day of the week it is.

Is it bad that I wasn't looking forward to the holiday? Not that I was _not_ looking forward to it, just that it was… Well, I was kinda indifferent to it. I mean, I like seeing my parents, but I wasn't looking forward to getting away from school like everyone else seemed to be. I was actually kinda melancholy as I walked into the Christmas assembly, where Professor Potsdam wanted to wish us a happy holidays.

She cast the 'see if they are thinking about you' spell again. I thought about last year, how I'd felt the brief touch of Hieronymus, saying that maybe, just maybe, he'd been thinking about me.

I did have to smile though. This year, it wasn't maybe: I could feel a warm presence standing right beside me, not that flittery touch that I'd had last year.

Whatever else had happened, I was more than just another student to him.

We were basically expected to make our ways home after the assembly, so everyone was running in a dozen directions as it broke up. I hadn't been sure if I'd be able to find him afterwards, so I'd brought my present to the assembly. I knew if nothing else he'd be standing by the door to make sure people exited the gym in a semi-ordered fashion.

He was. "Hi, Hieronymus."

"Susan." He acknowledged me with a slight smile. "I decided to return your idea of a Christmas gift." He handed me the package under his arm; I hadn't noticed it, thinking it was his normal book.

My cheeks heated. "You didn't need to…"

"Whom I give a gift to is totally up to me, Susan." He chided.

Now I was definitely blushing. "Um… I have your gift here as well." I pulled it out from where I'd hidden it under my cloak.

He took the package from me, and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you did not feel safe giving me a book?" It was a very book-shaped package, after all.

"Well, I saw one I was sure you'd like… Besides, the other thing I got wasn't very big. It's in there too."

He nodded. "Than I thank you again for it."

I didn't know how to answer, and let it fall silent between us for a moment. "Um… Well, I should go get ready for my parents to pick me up. I'm sure they'll be here soon. Have a good Christmas, and thank you for the gift."

"Have a good Christmas, Susan."

* * *

_Author's Notes: This is really more of a rest or interlude than anything else. We do have a couple of hints about things that must have happened in the background, but that's about it. (Though you'd probably never guess what I consider the most important thing to have happened in this chapter.)_

_I thought about having Susan and Hieronymus open each other's presents in front of each other, but I didn't think they quite wanted to set up a meeting just for that, and it's more of a scene than they want to make in public. I also debated a bit on exactly how Potsdam's Christmas spell would affect them. This seemed to be the right balance._

_Thanks again to my normal reviewers: xotakunerdx, WolfNinjaHiruka, and Kitfoxpup (who forgot to sign her review). And yes, I fixed the errant line that showed up - it probably got put in while I was writing the author's note. (And, WNH: I think Big Steve is considered a partial path - and he doesn't block any others, that I know of. The cutest scene for that path is actually in 'Pentagrams and Pomegranates', in my personal opinion.) As for not pressing for updates - I've actually had a writing spurt, so I've got more in my edit buffer than I normally keep at the moment, so I'll be able to put up a few more. Of course, part of that is that I've mostly been doing 'bits and pieces' so far in this story: There are various things going on in Susan's life, but they don't really all connect, so they can get written in bits. After Christmas though, they start connecting... (Which means one thing leads to another more, keeping me at my keyboard.)_

_Oh, and I'll encourage anyone and everyone to write a review. As I've said before: It's feed for the writer, so it's always good._


	19. Ch 19 - Christmas Vacation

"So, to continue our discussion from Thanksgiving…" Megan said, as soon as we were alone in my room.

I'd managed to avoid her at church, but she'd gotten herself invited for the afternoon. I did kind of miss hanging out with her, but _this_ wasn't a subject I wanted to discuss. "Which discussion?"

She pitied my attempt at evasion. "The one where you said you've _kissed_ someone. But aren't dating. Oh, and something I almost missed: 'I'm not interested in any of the _boys_' and then 'he's older'. So…" She trailed off.

I blushed, and looked away.

"Oh, come on, _spill_. It's not like you kissed one of your teachers or anything."

Yeah, my panicked look gave me away. Megan's eyes went wide. "You did!? Ok, now I _have_ to know everything."

"_Don't_ say anything, ok? It's… complicated."

"Cross my heart." She made an old motion, from when we were kids. Our own unbreakable promise, then leaned forward. "So, what did you do? Grab him after class or something?"

I blushed. "I… Ok. First off, he kissed me, ok?"

She was more serious now. "Should I be calling the police?"

"No! That's not… I mean, I'd _asked_ him to, but…"

"You want to start at the beginning?"

"No, not really…" I sighed. "Look, it's _really_ complicated, and I _really_ can't tell you everything, ok? I mean, yes I like him and he kinda likes me, I think…"

"Susan, I'm not going to let anyone at your school know, don't worry about it."

I blushed and looked away. "Um… everyone there kinda knows. I mean, not that we _kissed_, but…"

"You told everyone there, but wouldn't even mention it to me?" She was hurt.

"No! I didn't tell anyone! It just kinda… Got out."

She nodded. "And you've been having to deal with it all the time."

"Yeah."

"Ok. So: What does he teach? You still take his classes? I mean, if everyone knows, they haven't…"

"He teaches physics and history. And yeah, I still take his classes. He treats me… Well, a _bit_ different than everyone else, but not much, at least in class. And no, we aren't in trouble. The headmistress is kinda… odd, and seems to think I'm good for him or something."

"She's _encouraging_ him?"

"Well, not _him_, I don't think. Not directly. _Me_, definitely." I blushed. "It's awkward, really. I try to avoid letting her bring it up."

"She thinks you are good for him?"

"He's… Well, he doesn't have many friends. Any, really. He… well, he's all adult and responsible of course, but when it comes to relationships with people… He's better with students that he can terrify."

Megan was starting to relax. "Terrify, huh?"

I laughed. "_Oh_ yeah. He's the teacher everyone is afraid of. Gave me ten demerits the first time I saw him, before school had even started."

"But you got over it."

I shrugged. "He's strict, but he's fair. Once I realized that…"

"So… How did it start? I assume it wasn't the first day."

"It… I'm class Treasurer, and he's the one who deals with that. So we worked together a few times, and saw each other outside of class…" I trailed off, hoping that would be enough.

"And things went from there to kissing?" She had a gleam in her eye.

I blushed and looked away. "Sorta. And it was _one_ kiss. Last year. The day of the May Dance."

"May Dance?"

"It's kinda like prom, except everyone goes. Well, except for me, I guess."

"You didn't go?"

I blushed again. "I… didn't have a date. Everyone knew already, and…"

"You couldn't go with him, and no one _else_ wanted to ask you."

No one had been _allowed_ to ask: I was married, after all. But… "Yeah. I could have gone alone, but it didn't seem right so I…"

Megan just looked at me quizzically, waiting for the rest.

Face scarlet, I finished the tale. "I went to his quarters. I'd been there a few times before, and I figured we could… talk. We did, and I kinda… Well, I sorta asked him to kiss me. So he did."

"And?"

"And what?"

"How was it? What happened afterwards? I mean, it sounds like you are still with him, sorta…"

"Yeah, I'm still with him, sorta. It was… Well, it was more than a gesture, but it wasn't a french kiss either, ok? It was just…" I didn't know how to explain. "Anyway, afterwards we agreed to write over the summer, and I went back to my room. We've been… friends, since."

"'Everyone knows' and 'friends' doesn't sound like as big a deal as you make it sound."

"Well, he doesn't _have_ any other friends. And… People think we are dating." I looked away. "Kinda everyone thinks we are dating, actually."

Megan laughed. "I've only heard you talk about him, and _I_ think you are dating. Seriously, girl. You sound like you've got it bad."

"I'm not…"

"What's his favorite music."

"Classical. Chamber music, but…"

"Favorite hobby?"

"Reading. Studying, really, but…"

"Favorite author?"

"Probably some monk or something from the 1800's, who I can't pronounce the name of. What's your point?"

"My point is that you didn't have to think about those answers." She laughed. "And really, classical music, studying, and some old monk you can't even pronounce? What is he, some reclusive British lord out of an old romance novel?"

I bit back an automatic answer, then grinned. "Viscount, actually. Well, Viscount's son, I don't know how it all works."

Megan boggled. "You're serious."

I nodded. "Grew up in a castle with tutors and everything."

"And now he teaches at an boarding school in America."

I shrugged. "He had some sort of falling out with his father. I don't know the details."

"You seem to know everything else. Name of his first girlfriend?"

"Violet…" I whispered, involuntarily, thinking about what Potsdam had told me.

Megan's voice snapped me back to the present. "He told you that?"

"I… Uh, _no_. He didn't. It's… part of why it's complicated. She was his… fiancé. The headmistress told me, it's part of why… Well, why she thinks I'm good for him."

"Bad breakup?"

I shuddered. "She died. Years ago. I… I stopped Potsdam from telling me more, but I know Hieronymus thinks about her sometimes, still."

"'Hieronymus'? That's his name?"

I had to grin. "Yeah. Hieronymus Grabiner. 'Professor Grabiner' in class. Actually, besides me and the headmistress, I don't think he allows anyone to call him Hieronymus."

"And do you?" She was grinning.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. I keep having to catch myself, actually… Most of the school doesn't even _know_ his first name. It hasn't happened in class yet, but…"

She laughed. "Ok. Well, any _other_ good gossip you've got?"

I shrugged. "That depends, do you want to hear about one of my roommates dating my other roommate's brother?"

"Juicy?"

I shook my head. "Not really. A bit awkward on occasion, but that's it. How about you, you must have had _some_ boyfriends over the last year."

It managed to divert her, and the rest of the afternoon was spent talking about her adventures in Germany.

* * *

Megan only teased me about 'that teacher' a little bit, the few times she came over, and never around my parents.

Well, _almost_ never, and the one time she did it was oblique enough that my parents didn't notice. It was two days before Christmas, and she was teasing me again about how I'd grown more adult, when her eyes suddenly widened, and she stopped.

"What?" I asked, while putting away some of the cookie making materials.

"I just realized _why_ you want to be an adult. Are you working on court manners as well?" The last was said with a grin.

I didn't have to answer, as mom was taking a tray out of the oven, and we got swarmed by Megan's brothers and sister looking for cookies. By the time we sorted everything out, she seemed to have forgotten her comment.

I hadn't. It made me think about how I was acting, and what I was doing.

I mean, I _did_ like Hieronymus. I liked hanging out with him, I thought he was interesting, and a good person, and I did try to impress him…

And, well, I _had_ once told him that I didn't mind being married to him. I'd even said something about 'finding my young love' or something like that.

I remembered other parts of that night better. The part where I'd told, well, _yelled_ really, even if I hadn't raised my voice, at him that he was as much a teenager as me, when it came to relationships. The part where I'd said that he hid from the world, and that I wanted to help him open up.

Oh, and of course the part where I said I'd never been kissed, and he decided to solve that. That part was fairly well encoded in my memory.

After that… Had been letters. Every week, at least, back and forth, but they were still… formal. Neither of us touching much on that night. And then… We'd agreed to be friends.

At least in public.

Did that also apply between the two of us? I mean, we'd been married almost a year…

We'd been married almost a year…

That thought stopped me. I'd marked it down on the calendar at the time; I'd gotten married on January 25. Eleven months ago, almost exactly.

In another month, I could get divorced.

The thought didn't fill me with the relief I'd expected it to a year ago.

I mean, he was my _teacher_. Ok, he hadn't talked about 'inappropriate connections' in a while, but still… Being married had made my life so complicated. Things I couldn't do, people looking at me differently, all the rumors and even that whole thing at the initiation ritual.

Ok, that last wasn't exactly because of being married, but…

Why was I even thinking about it? I mean, I know that Potsdam thought we made a cute couple, he couldn't seriously want to be _married_ to me. Could he?

And I wasn't seriously trying to tell myself I wanted to be married to him, was I?

I mean, it wasn't like it was even much of a marriage. One kiss. We talked every once in a while. Ok, maybe we spent a bit of time together, but I spent more time with Virginia, my roommate.

Well, I think I did, anyway.

Continuing being married to him would be silly. No one expected it, and we were just…

Well, ok. We weren't as different as we looked, once you got down to it. But he was my _teacher_!

It didn't matter anyway; there was no way he wanted to stay married to me.

Right?

* * *

Hieronymus's present was a copy of 'Local Rituals and Traditions in The New Hampshire Grants, and the Territories of New England', by Petunia Florence Potsdam.

I smiled when I realized he was trying to help me with my orientation sessions.

Besides, the book was interesting.

* * *

_Author's Note: Ok, so a fast update. As I said last time, I'm actually a bit behind by my count..._

_For the record, yes, I'm saying that book is written by the Headmaster. I'll let you work out how old she has to be to have written a book with *that* title._

_As for the rest… It's time for things to start, isn't it?_

_xotakunerdx and WolfNinjaHiruka managed to write reviews in the time when chapter 18 was up. Congrats, and thanks. ;) No, WNH, 'Pentagram and Pomegranates' is not one of my stories. It's someone else's, but is one of the best of the Magical Dairy fanfictions, and I highly recommend it. It's a bit of an AU, but it's good._


	20. Ch 20 - Vacation Fallout

I got back to the dorms before my roommates, and was pondering 'that question' when they came in.

Stomped in, really. Virginia first, then Ellen, each carrying their own bags, silently. They also didn't appear to be looking at one another.

"So… How was your holiday?" I asked, cautiously.

"Oh, Ellen had a _great_ time, didn't you, Ellen?" Virginia snipped.

Ellen flushed, going back to carefully unpacking. "We did have fun: We went sledding, and caroling, and they had a huge tree…"

"Oh, you noticed, did you?"

I decided to break it up. "Ok, what happened."

Neither of them spoke.

"Ellen?" She'd seemed the more reasonable of the two at the moment.

Virginia didn't let her answer. "She and _my brother_ decided to 'ring in the new year' together."

"Ok…" Ellen and Donald were dating. Had been since last year some time; I'd been a bit distracted and didn't really know when it had started. But they'd been going out for ages, and Virginia knew that. Even if they'd… Well, gone a bit further than they'd gone before, it shouldn't have been worth Virginia getting that worked up over.

Ellen addressed Virginia. "We _thought_ the door was closed."

"It was _my room_!"

"My bed was there…"

"Stop." I got between my two friends. "Ok, so I take it that you walked in on Ellen and your brother?"

"Mom had sent me to get them for the midnight toasts."

"And they were, um, in the middle of things?"

Ellen's blush was enough to answer, but Virginia had to get her own in as well. "Yes! Right in _my_ room! Didn't even notice me walk in!"

"Ok. Calm down." I waited until she was semi-calm again, and looked between the two of them. "I take it you haven't talked about it?"

"What's there to talk about?"

"Lots, I think. First off, if you _hadn't_ walked in on them, and Ellen had told you the next morning, how would you have felt?"

"Angry! They shouldn't be doing… in _my_ room!"

"Ok, so let's say you didn't know where it had been. Or that it was in Donald's room. He has one, right?"

"Yeah, he's got his own room."

"He was sharing it with your cousin."

"So?"

"He's _six_. We didn't want to wake him."

"Let's back up. Virginia, is it the fact that Ellen was having sex with your brother that's bothering you, the fact that it was in your room, or the fact that you caught them at it?"

"All of it!"

I sighed. "Ok, I know you don't mean that. You've been having fun teasing both Ellen and Donald about this all year."

She only grumbled, which I counted as a victory.

"And, Ellen, I know you didn't want her walking in on you."

"Of course not!" She flushed again.

"So, you _both_ got embarrassed that night. Virginia, did you tell anyone else?"

"What? Of course not!"

"Ok. So… Do you think the both of you can just ignore it happened? Or at least, that Virginia knows anything more about it than that her brother isn't a virgin anymore?"

"Maybe…" Ellen answered.

Virginia was being stubborn. "Come on Virginia, you aren't _really_ mad that they went all the way. If it wasn't your brother and you hadn't walked in on them, you'd be pressing for details."

She just 'hmmfed' and went back to unpacking. I decided to leave it alone for the moment.

* * *

The exam on Friday was a small maze with a pack of wargs for company.

Wargs are _fast_ and they work together — much tougher than the hodags had been. They are smarter too — almost human in intelligence, actually. The first one I'd just teleported away, but there were too many, and they helped each other out of traps.

They almost wore down my ward before I figured out something to do with them: There was a varient of the 'Fear' spell I'd recently worked out that I could use on groups, even when surrounded.

There were only a couple of traps once I got them to run away, and Potsdam congratulated me on not getting anyone hurt, including the wargs.

Which didn't actually surprise me, and it was one reason I'd had to spend so much time working out what to do: I wanted to do better than just 'blast them away', so I could impress.

Though it wasn't her I wanted to impress. But I knew it would impress Hieronymus as well. If not that I got through without hurting anyone, but at least that I did better than expected.

I was starting to expect better than expected of myself. I mean, 'Ms. Susan', Professor Grabiner's _wife_ had to be better than average, right? I couldn't let him down by being just another student.

Which was a scary thought: That I'd actually went out of my way to better than I had to because I didn't want to 'let down' my husband by being _just_ a good student.

I probably would have explored that line of thought further if I hadn't heard groaning as I walked into my dorm room. "Virginia?"

She was lying on her bed, in obvious pain. I got worried a bit, remembering what her brother William had said last year…

She managed to roll over. "I'm fine. Or at least, Potsdam says I will be. Remind me not to try taking out a pack of wargs one by one ever again."

Which was when Ellen stumbled into the room. "Ow." She looked at Virginia lying on her bed. "You too, huh?"

"Yeah. What'd you try?"

"I tried to out-smart them: I Called them out of position, then Teleported past and tried to Cloak myself. Apparently, they could still smell me. By that time, with a couple of other spells I'd cast, I was low on mana…"

"And couldn't try anything else." She laughed lightly. "I tried to just batter my way through: I armored up with Strength and Thick Hide, then started blasting. But I wasn't fast enough…"

"You two need anything? I can probably bring you supper or something."

Virginia shook her head. "Potsdam made clear that she wanted to see me in the cafeteria for supper."

"Same here. Something about making sure I could still move."

"Right." Virginia confirmed.

They looked at each other for a moment, then turned to me. "So, how did you do?" Ellen asked.

I tried to play it down. "I, um, passed. Scared them away with a modified 'Aversion'…"

Virginia spoke up. "You got extra merits again, didn't you."

"Well, I'd made it out without hurting _anyone_…"

"That's what I was trying to do." Ellen answered. I just shrugged sheepishly.

"Maybe you were trying to hard." I tried to console her, and then decided to changed the topic.

Unfortunately, what I decided to say was: "At least you two are talking to each other again."

Which promptly meant they weren't, and stopped the conversation in it's tracks.

* * *

This time of year, the walk to the accounting room was silent and dark. I could actually watch the start of the sunrise, though the sun wouldn't actually rise for another hour or so. Still, it was pretty, and gave me something to occupy myself with as I did the mindless job of sorting the mail.

Which was how I managed to miss that I had a visitor, until I turned. "Hieronymus, sorry, I didn't hear you come in. Um, I didn't see any mail for you this morning…" He could of course have an announcement that he needed me to spread, that had happened once last year too.

"I didn't wish to disturb you while you were working. I thought I should thank you in person for your gifts, as I have not had the opportunity."

I shrugged, trying to hide a grin. "I'm just glad you liked them. And I thank you for yours as well — it's interesting, and I plan to put it to good use."

"As I plan to do with yours." I had actually seen that he had a new bookmark in his notebook that he carried around. And a couple of people had mentioned that the pen he was carrying around looked suspiciously wand-like. "I suspect you found it amusing to compare me with a certain fictional wizard?"

I grinned openly. "I did." He simply nodded, acknowledging and sharing the joke. "And did you like the book? I haven't read it yet."

"As you have noted, Sir Pratchett's condition has impacted the tightness of his work, but it is still a good book. I hope you get a chance to read it soon."

My turn for a wry smile. "It will be a while. I owe Susan and Donald, and I don't think I'll be able to afford a copy before it gets to paperback."

"Perhaps I should lend you mine." He teased, but with a serious note.

"I wouldn't stop you. Though I wouldn't want you to think I bought it so that I could read it."

"Perish the thought." He smiled. "So, how was your holidays?"

I think he could see the debate in my face. "Not a good Christmas?"

I waved it off. "No, I had a good time. I just… I had a complication come up. Nothing major, or even that disrupted my vacation, it just… Sorry, not the right time to talk about it." I sighed. "And then I got back and my roommates weren't talking to each other."

"Oh? I thought Miss Middleton got along well with the Dansons." He inquired.

I had to laugh. "Yeah. Apparently she got along a bit _too_ well with Donald for Virginia. In Virginia's room, no less."

He understood, and amusement danced in his eyes. "I take it Miss Danson isn't fully in favor of this development?"

"More the fact that she accidentally _witnessed_ the development, I think, though she won't admit it. Anyway, I shouldn't gossip and this mail does need to be delivered."

"That it does. I will not delay you further." He held the door open for me as I left.

* * *

Virginia and Ellen came back from detention together, grumbling, but grumbling to each other. "How was it?" I asked.

"Grabby had us working on 'teamwork exercises' all morning. Ellen and I against a couple of the others who failed this one. Doing the _same_ thing, over and over… Basic shields." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Not like we don't know how to cast that by now."

"But he made us cast it _together_, to make one set of wards."

"It was like being in class, except that it was just the four of us." She looked exhausted, and fell into a chair.

Even Virginia was looking a little beat, as she sat on her bed. "Yeah. It was just odd."

"Well, at least you two are talking to each other again. You two past your little spat now?" I asked.

They looked at each other. "Yeah… Sorry, Ellen. I overreacted. I just… _never_ want to see my brother in that position ever again."

Ellen blushed. "We never meant for you to. Um… I'm sorry we didn't take better precautions. And your room probably wasn't the best place…"

"Yeah, you could say that…" She shook her head. "Look, just don't let me catch you two again, ok?"

"Sure. We just… We thought everyone would stay at the party, and there's no place around here where we can really be alone… But we'll be more careful in the future."

"Ok. Oh, Susan, Grabby gave me this to give to you." She held out a book. "He said something about letting you borrow it?"

I took it — It was the same one I'd given him for Christmas, which Ellen recognized. "Didn't he like your Christmas present?"

I was trying not to blush. "Oh, he liked it. I think he just was disappointed that he couldn't discuss it with me — I haven't read it yet. He said he was going to let me borrow it. So, thanks Virginia. Oh, which reminds me…" I turned, and grabbed my allowance, then held it out to Ellen. "I still owe you some money."

She took it, and gave me change, but still said: "Don't worry about it."

I ignored her, and Virginia asked: "So, how was your day?"

"Quiet. I've basically been studying in the room since I talked to Hieronymus this morning."

Virginia plopped down on her bed. "That bored already?"

"Not bored. Just… I'm still reading through what Hieronymus got me for Christmas, and I didn't feel the need to go down to join everyone in the library."

Ellen asked: "So, what did he get you?" I held up the book. "Looks old."

"It is and it isn't… I think it's a new copy of an old book." I shrugged.

Ellen was still looking closely at the cover. "Is that the headmaster?"

"If it is, she's a _lot_ older than she looks."

Virginia spoke up. "It's possible. So, can I ask what you and Graby talked about? Or was it personal." She grinned the last words, and I blushed.

"Nothing big. He asked if I liked what I got him, and vice versa, and we mentioned Christmas vacations."

"I'm sure he had a lot of fun sitting in his room all Christmas." Virginia had to say.

"I'm sure he was fine. I actually didn't get a chance to ask, we got sidetracked…" I managed to stop myself.

Not _quite_ in time. "Oh, what by?" Virginia asked.

I debated trying to lie for about a trillionth of a second, but I wouldn't have been able to come up with anything. Instead, I looked away, and blushed. "Uh, _your_ Christmas."

There was silence for a moment. Ellen broke it. "You told _Grabiner_ about me and Donald?"

"Yes?" Was my tentative reply.

"What were you _thinking_?"

"Um, that he's someone I talk to? And it was something that had taken up a lot of my week?"

"He's a Professor!"

"He wasn't being a Professor right then. He was being my friend. My _husband_. Whom I talk to about my life, on occasion. He doesn't spread around what I tell him about people."

"You've talked to him about people before?" Ellen still wasn't calming down, much.

"Yeah, if someone comes to me in class or something. He's a good listener, and he sometimes has good advice."

Amazingly, it was Virginia who managed to settle things down. "Wait, Ellen, you're sounding like me this past week. We know Susan talks to Grabiner regularly. What did you think they talked about? The weather?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Come on, you know they are buds. At the least." She shot a look at me, and I found myself blushing.

"Come on, it's…" Was all the defense I could get out.

"Says the girl who just got lent her _Christmas present_ so he could _discuss_ it with her." She shook her head. "At least you didn't tell him I walked in on them."

Yeah, I couldn't meet either of their eyes.

Though I could still see Virginia's eyes go wide. "You _did_? Why…" She was about to get wound up herself, when she stopped, and started laughing.

"Uh, Virginia…" Ellen asked.

"She…" Virginia was laughing to hard to talk. "She told him that _you_ and _I_ were arguing."

"What?"

"_That_ was the point of detention! To get us to talk! Probably to get us mad at _him_ instead of each other!" She was still laughing.

It sounded possible to me.

"What, you mean…" Ellen looked between us.

Virginia was still doubled over in laughter. I shrugged. "Maybe?"

At which point Ellen started to laugh as well.

Virginia was starting to collect herself. "Ok, new rule: _don't_ get detention while Susan is annoyed with us. Deal?" She wasn't talking to me.

"Deal." Said Ellen.

"It's not like I _asked_ him to do something or anything…"

"Of _course_ you didn't." Virginia laughed at me.

I decided to go back to my books.

* * *

_Author's Notes: So, what's the rating on this story again? I don't think I'm pushing it... ;)_

_I actually had fun with this section, and playing with the characters. I hope this was juicy enough for you WNH. (And, no, the wedding in-game is on *January* 25th. A month after Christmas. In theory, the divorce could have happened either the 26th or the 27th, depending on how you count 'a year and a day'.)_

_To the guest reviewer (with two reviews, I think...): I agree a bit that the present scene doesn't fit exactly, but it didn't really fit anywhere. I thought of having it as the beginning of this chapter, but I thought it fit better with 'Christmas'. I also tried to put it in chronological order, and baking Christmas cookies happens before Christmas. I don't actually write in chapters, so this is a bit of an artifact of my style of writing being fit into how this site presents stories._

_(As for Matthew: *Facepalm* I should have thought of that, but it's not going to fit... On the other hand, he doesn't have trouble talking about it (and Susan doesn't press, so it's not really her fault either, though I could see her blaming herself), and he doesn't say more than the MC can say to Ellen in-game, so I'm going to go with the exact oath he gave doesn't cover what he said. After all, all he talked about was what *he* did, and his suspicions. He gave no other names, nor mentioned reasons, or how to identify the society, so I'm going with he skirted the edge. Besides, if he had broken his oath, it would have been apparent *immediately*, and it wasn't. Still, good catch, and I should have thought of that.)_

_To all: Thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming._


	21. Ch 21 - Considerations and Choices

Virginia was alone in the room when I got back from my session on Sunday. "Hey. Your class go well?"

I shrugged. "People asking about how Christmas was celebrated in the magical world — I let some of the non-wildseeds answer, not that it sounds all that different. And there's always a few who want to know how they _should_ have handled the exam."

"You tell them?"

"I ask them what they tried, point out why it didn't work, then try to hint what might have. I know there isn't one 'right answer' for the exams here, and I don't want them to think there is."

She nodded, then changed topics. "Look, I want you to know we weren't laughing at you yesterday. And I know that you wouldn't abuse your relationship with Grabiner."

"I know. I'm not sure if I should be mad at him or not."

"He didn't say he was trying to get us to talk, and it certainly fit other detentions he's given. I mean, we were bored out of our minds and glad to get out of there, which is usually the point."

"So you don't think I should be mad at him."

"I'm just saying that _if_ that was the reason for that particular detention, I'm not mad at him, or you. I was kinda missing talking to Ellen anyway."

"Good. You two were acting… Well, as bad as _he_ does on occasion."

"You're comparing us to how Grabby acts? I don't…" She obviously was lost.

"He gets into sulks sometimes. Refuses to talk about what he's upset about. He hasn't done it much this year, but last year…"

Virginia let a grin appear on her face. "Can't say it's a side of him I've seen, but if you say so. You make him sound like a sulky teenager."

I laughed. "Oh, he _is_. He just thinks he's grown up." But I couldn't hold the mood, and sighed.

"What's up?"

"Oh, it's just… Things we don't talk about." I reset myself to face her more directly. "How do you see us, really?"

"What do you mean?"

"I remember you said you thought we were dating… How do you see us? How do we act toward each other?"

"How do you want me to see you?"

"We _want_ people to think we are friends. We agreed on that, at the beginning of the school year. That's not what I'm asking."

Virginia thought about it a moment, staring at me while she did so. I tried not to fidget. "You're not just friends." She finally answered. "I'm not sure _what_ you are, but… You see a side of him he doesn't show anyone else. And I _know_ you enjoy your 'tea parties'. You're comfortable around him, and he is around you, at least when neither of you think people are looking."

"Like Ellen and Donald?"

"Not even close! Those two can't keep their hands off each other. You… I'm not sure how to say it. But it's obvious to everyone that you are close."

I sat and absorbed that a moment. "Thanks."

She just shrugged. "We're good, right?"

"Yeah. Of course." I looked around, as if I could find the answer to the next question in the room. "So, where's Ellen?"

Virginia laughed. "Spending some 'quality time' with my brother."

I looked at her face, and got what she thought they were _actually_ doing, and laughed alongside her.

* * *

I think people were settling in, now that we were halfway through the year. The Freshmen knew how things worked, so I wasn't getting much activity in the orientation sessions, and everyone was getting back into the grove of going to class.

Which gave me plenty of time to think.

There were some simple answers: I liked where I was. I wanted to remain friends — or whatever we were — with Hieronymus. I enjoyed magic. I liked Iris Academy. I had good friends in my roommates and classmates.

That was the easy stuff.

The hard question remained: Did I need to be Hieronymus's _wife_ to be… Whatever we were? If I wasn't, what did that mean for what we would become? If I _was_, if I actually _asked_ to be his wife, because I actually _wanted_ to be, instead of because it was just what was needed to save my life, what would that mean?

'I don't want a divorce' isn't the same as a proposal, but it felt like it could be.

Thankfully, Potsdam left me alone. I'm not sure what I would have done if she'd started to press; probably run for the hills, or something similar.

I talked to Hieronymus a few times between classes, just the normal how our days were going, but that was it. I wasn't sure if that made me relieved or not — did that mean he didn't want to pressure me? Did it mean he just assumed the divorce would procede as planned a year ago? Before he would even _talk_ to me? Or was it just something he didn't want to bring up in public? Maybe it was something he wasn't sure how to talk about either, and we were both just avoiding the issue…

None of those questions had answers.

I spent Martin Luthor King day lying in bed, trying to pretend I was reading about Moist von Lipwig remaking the tax system, but not getting anywhere.

I still hadn't made my decision by the next Sunday, which left me pretty distracted during my orientation session. I didn't even notice someone had stayed behind. "Ms Susan?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry Amity. I was just… Well, thinking about something."

She nodded, solemnly, and took a seat across from where I was sitting. "You said once that you knew someone who had their parents forget about them?"

"Yeah, one of my roommates, actually."

"Was it a hard decision for her?"

"Yes and no… She'd never really gotten along with her parents, or at least… Never mind, it's not my story to tell. But they were thinking awful things about her, and she was enjoying life here, and she'd never really fit in at home, so… It made sense."

"Can I… I'd like to talk to her. My parents aren't taking it well either, and…"

"You want to know what it's like." I nodded. "Come on, we'll see if she's in our room."

I saw Donald and Virginia out with the Sports Club, so I was pretty sure she would be by the time I got there. "Ellen?" I asked, to get her nose out of the book she was reading.

"What? Oh, you're back already." She wasn't annoyed, at least not beyond the normal for when she was broken out of a book. "Who's this?"

I ushered Amity in, and closed the door behind us. "This is Amity; she wants to ask about having your family forget you. She's thinking of asking Potsdam to do it. Do you mind?"

"Oh. Uh, hi. Come in, take a seat. Go ahead."

Amity sat at Virginia's desk. "Uh… I was wondering why you decided to have your family forget you."

Ellen paused. "I guess the story doesn't matter… My mother and step-dad never really liked me. And when I came here… Well, they decided that Iris Academy was a reform school, and I was being punished for something _really_ bad. And, of course, if I was enjoying it here, that meant I wasn't sorry. And if I didn't leave, that meant they hadn't forgiven me, for whatever I had done."

"Oh." It didn't seem to help Amity as much as she'd hoped.

I took a chance and asked. "Amity? What do your parents think?"

She took a deep breath. "Nothing like that. They don't hate me or anything, it's just… They remember Professor Potsdam very well, or at least, their version of her. They… It took me a _long_ time to talk them into letting me come here. Even when they knew about magic, they didn't really believe in it. They tend not to believe in anything 'spiritual' or 'mystical', no matter what it is. And now that I can't prove I have a good reason…"

"They are making up a bad one." Ellen stated.

Amity nodded. "They were supportive, but… I think they think this is some kind of cult, and they're worried that I'm being brainwashed. And it doesn't help…"

We both waited, and finally Amity spread her hands, letting a flicker of Green Magic dance there. "I'm _really_ good with Green. Potsdam says I have some sort of affinity for it. But to my parents, anything I can say just sounds… 'New Agey'. They want to hear how I'm doing in science, and, well…" There wasn't a science curriculum at Iris Academy. In fact, it was outright _banned_, something about how it interacted with magic. Most tech didn't even work here.

Ellen winced hard. "I'm sorry I can't help a lot."

I had a thought I needed to say. "Uh, Amity?"

"Yes, Ms Susan?"

"If your parents think you are being brainwashed or something, do you think they'll try to get you removed from Iris Academy?"

"They might. Not immediately, they still trust me, but…"

"I'm just worried that if they do the choice may be taken out of your hands. The Council may make them forget just to keep Iris Academy safe."

Ellen hadn't thought of that, I could tell by the way her eyes widened. Amity response was verbal: "I'm worried about that too."

Ellen stepped up. "Well, it hasn't happened yet, so you can still talk them into something else, I'm sure. You just have to think up some story that they can believe."

"I was just hoping you could tell me how they took it…"

Which broke Ellen's calm. "Sorry, I haven't seen them since… It's not allowed. Not for a long time."

I had a thought. "Amity, you know Tobias, right?"

Amity actually blushed a bit at that. "Yeah. Um, I haven't talked to him about this…"

I couldn't betray confidences, but… "Maybe you should. I think he's got a viewpoint you might like to hear."

Amity looked a bit confused. "But… his family is magical."

"Trust me. I can't tell you his story, but… He might be able to answer some of your questions."

"Ok, if you say so. Thanks, Ms Susan. And thanks, Ellen, for talking to me."

"No problem. Us Wildseeds have got to stick together." She grinned. "If I can help…"

"I'll remember. Thanks." And she left.

Ellen turned to me. "Someone in Tobias's family chose not to be a witch, right?"

"Uh…"

She grinned. "I'm just guessing. But it makes sense. And I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks. And it's a _bit_ more than that, but… I think he can answer her questions."

Ellen nodded, and started to go back to her books. "Going to go tell Grabiner about this?" She asked, seeming to notice that I hadn't moved.

"What?"

"It's a habit you have: One of the Freshmen comes to you with a personal problem, and you solve it, and then you go see your husband."

I bit my lip. In theory she knew today was my anniversary, but I wasn't going to bring it up. "Am I that predictable?"

"Honestly, it's sweet, kinda. And I'm not sure either Virginia or I could do what you are doing with some of them. I mean, I was trying my best, but…"

"I didn't know what I was doing either."

"But you don't _act_ like it. You sound like you know exactly what you are doing. And… You always seem calm when you get back. Like you are sure of yourself. You two are a good team."

"I'm not sure…"

She broke in with what was her real reason: "Susan, can I just be by myself for a bit?"

Oh, right. We'd just been talking about her parents. "Uh, sure. Sorry."

She pretended to go back to her books, as I left the room.

Which left me… Where? It was my _anniversary_. A year ago, I had gone to go deliver the mail, and walked in on Hieronymus unconscious, in a magic circle. With a demon hovering over him.

A year ago, I'd run to him, thinking there was no time for anything else, and gotten caught by that demon myself. Which — incidentally — was enough for Hieronymus to wake up.

It hadn't been his choice to declare me his fiancé. That had been Potsdam's idea, since my life had been in danger. But he'd confirmed it.

And I had had no choice in the matter.

Today, I wanted a choice. Tomorrow the emergency marriage would have done its job, and saved my life. The manus would have no more hold on me.

But the hold Hieronymus had wasn't going to end as easily.

I looked up and saw I was at his door. I hadn't meant to be walking here, but…

I took a deep breath and knocked.

A moment later he answered, looking like he always did. "Good afternoon Susan. Was there an issue in your class?" He stepped aside, letting me in.

I walked in, but didn't sit. "There was; one of the Wildseeds is thinking about having her family's memory erased. I suppose that happens this time of year."

"It is often the case that the Christmas vacation makes Wildseeds consider which world they wish to live in. You don't sound concerned on the topic."

I shrugged. "She wanted to talk to Ellen, and she's talking to Tobias. She'll figure it out — or she won't, and it'll be something we have to deal with when her parents try to remove her from the school, but I don't think it'll come to that." I took another breath to steady myself. "I suppose what I want to talk about is tomorrow."

A light grin came to his face. "I take it I have not managed to convince you of the inadvisability of a relationship between us?"

I gave a small chuckle. "No, you haven't."

He nodded, expecting the answer. "Then I expect tomorrow is nothing more than another school day." He said, putting the matter behind him.

I looked up and stared, trying to understand the calm look on his face.

Then I blew up. "That's it?! All this… A _year_ ago it was 'Don't talk to me' and now it's just 'oh, ok, we won't get divorced.'"

"Susan…"

I started pacing the room. "I mean, I've been stressing for a _month_ over whether I wanted to even bring it up! And here, it's not even that big a deal to you: 'Oh, you want to pursue an inadvisable relationship with your teacher. No problem.'"

"Susan."

"What _are_ we, Hieronymus? The entire student body thinks we are dating. My best friend from _elementary school_ thinks we are dating. But we never talk about it. We _kiss_, but we never talk about it. We spend whole days together, but we don't talk about it. We dance in the Dark Dance — at least I _think_ it was you, but I can't be sure because we _don't talk about it!_" I wound up at his window, looking out at the courtyard outside, where the collected students of Iris Academy were running around, talking, just being teenagers, oblivious to anyone but themselves. "And now we decide to be husband and wife, but we aren't talking about it." It came out in a whisper.

I felt him come up behind me, and take my hand, turing me around. He lifted my chin, so my eyes met his, inches away. I'm not sure what I saw there, or how long I stared.

Then they closed, and he leaned in, and I was having my second kiss of a lifetime.

The last one had been courtesy. Affection between two not-quite strangers, on the way to being more then friends. This one…

There was… something that had been suppressed. Hidden, and finally released. I felt the glass press against my back, my hands held in his, reaching skywards.

It wasn't one way either.

He broke it off, both to soon and not soon enough, and we were back to staring in each other's eyes. "Let's talk about it." His voice.

I nodded, and he led me to the chair, both of us taking our normal positions. For all I'd been yelling a moment ago, I didn't know what to say.

Therefore, he started. "For the record, it was me at the Dark Dance. It is… An important night to me, and I wanted you to share it. And, it felt like a time when we could drop the pretense of being just friends."

"It was. And… I enjoyed the dance. I had a really good time, actually. I just… I wanted to know if it was you, or if I was imagining things."

"It was me. As for the kiss, the first one…"

"I think the second one is more important." I smiled.

He smiled back. "Perhaps. I meant both. You are… exceptional. I had not brought up tomorrow, because I thought we were of one mind on the issue: That the divorce would not happen. That we would maintain this marriage."

"You…"

"Perhaps I should have discussed it with you sooner."

I managed a laugh. "Yeah. You should have. If I'd known… I've been trying to figure out if I even wanted to ask."

He looked hurt. "You thought to have it happen?"

"I… I wasn't sure what _difference_ it made. If we were just friends, did it really matter… I didn't want to force you into something, especially if we could still…"

"Susan. It matters a great deal, to me, that you are proud to call me your husband. I was intensely flattered that 'Susan Rose-Grabiner' is the Treasurer this year, and not 'Susan Rose'."

"Would you prefer 'Susan Grabiner'?"

He shrugged. "You are proud of your heritage, and wish to remember your family. I am not. That you wish to tie your fate to mine is enough."

"Perhaps you should call me that in class." I teased.

"Perhaps. Although I suspect that it would start rumors about your change in status to the school."

"True. Perhaps 'Miss Rose' had better keep going to class for a while." I was calming down. "What about the rest of the time?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… In class, I'm your student. Obviously. Outside of class, in public… Are we still just friends?"

"You said that ruse has not been effective. Even to your elementary school friend?"

I chuckled again. "She was my best friend before I came here. We ran into each other again, and were catching up. She's always been… A _bit_ boy-obsessed. She asked if I'd been kissed, and I wasn't… Well, she got _most_ of the story out of me. Not that we are married, but that you are my teacher, and that we are not-quite-dating, and…"

"I think I comprehend."

"Yeah, well, anyway… She spent Christmas teasing me about you whenever she had the chance. Not that my _parents_ have heard anything, but…"

"If I recall correctly, your mother warned you about chasing after your teachers when she dropped you off."

I'd almost forgotten about that. "You… heard that?" He nodded, openly grinning now. I looked away. "If I wasn't _married_ to you, I'd be so embarrassed right now."

It got a chuckle. "Perhaps then… if it is what everyone thinks regardless, after all… we should accept the roles people see us in."

"You mean… Date. Openly."

"Of a sort. We would still need to show that we intend to maintain proper decorum within the school."

I nodded. "I don't… No one has asked me about my divorce. I don't think they've worked out the year and a day are up. I mean, they _know_, but…"

"You don't think they are thinking about it, and you are comfortable with people thinking you are required to be married to me, so you don't want to give them reason to change their perception of you."

"Exactly. I'm sorry, I know it's…"

"The student body has accepted the one situation, with some reservations. You have a point; the image of me as a reluctant rescuer is easier to swallow than that of…"

"A devoted husband of one of your students?"

He blushed at the teasing. "Yes."

"I don't think… Well, I don't think we need to make a sudden change. Eventually they will notice, and… I would like to have people know I am dating you. But let's make it…"

"Gradual?"

"Yes. I mean, we both have routines we are used to…"

"And we don't need to disrupt everyone, ourselves included, when we do enjoy what we have."

"Exactly." I sighed. "So, that's in public. How about… now. Here. In private. What are we?"

"Does it need a label?"

"I think… Part of my problem with before was that we'd agreed to be _friends_, but we didn't set limits on where that agreement was. I… We _both_ were acting as friends, I think, more than we wanted to. Even between us, when it's obvious we were something more."

"You have a point." He allowed. "However… would not a label be as stifling no matter what? I mean, I can call you my wife…"

"I don't think either of us are ready to go on a honeymoon yet, Hieronymus. I… I'm glad we aren't getting a divorce, but I don't think I'm really ready to live up to everything 'wife' entails."

He nodded. "Nor I, 'husband', I think. I understand your point. However, I hadn't finished mine: That we should accept that a label between us is a limit, and a definition. I don't think we are to each other what we were at the beginning of the school year, or even what we were a few hours ago, for that matter. We may be willing to define what we are to others, but to each other, I think a label could be premature."

It took me a moment to understand. "So… Let it evolve, and understand that it _isn't_ just 'dating' or whatever we show everyone else."

"Yes."

I thought about it. "I think I'd like that."

"That is… Welcome to hear." He paused. "Was there anything else you felt we should discuss?"

I smiled, and thought it over. "No, I think that was everything at the moment, Hieronymus. And as much as I enjoy your company, I think I need to… absorb everything."

He rose, and offered to help me from the chair. "I too would like to… process this afternoon. Will I be seeing you in class on Monday?"

"I think… I might give it a day or two." I smiled up at him. "I can still find you, or you me, if I miss you."

"True. Well then… Until I see you next."

"Thank you, Hieronymus. For everything."

"It is my pleasure, Susan. Always."

Ellen didn't say anything when I came back to the dorm. Not that I would have noticed, I think. I felt… light. At ease.

Happy.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Every story I write tends to start with a scene or two already in my head. This is one of two for this story. There are other ways to handle it, but this is a scene I have yet to see any other story in the fandom handle precisely yet - I'm glad to set mine out for consideration. ('The Fall of the House of Grabiner' has a good close estimate, set during the previous summer. Same topic.) This is a decision Susan has had to face for the past year, and she knows it. There was absolutely no way she could go on as she had past this date. Something had to change._

_I tend to think of this scene as the center of the story, though it probably is more than halfway through. We'll see. I'm looking forward to a few other scenes._

_I'll thank my usual reviewers: xotakunerdx, WolfNinjaHiruka, and Kitfoxpup. (Who needs to remember to actually sign their reviews.) Also thanks to a new reviewer: XxxDarkLoversxxX. I hope this filled your romance quotient for the moment. ;)_

_One note to WNH, as well as anyone else: I know my chosen alias is somewhat misleading on the issue, but I'm not a 'girlie'. Not even close. ;) The name means a lot to me, and is even someone who lives in my head on occasion, but she comes from another story of mine, on another site, under a different name. That site is MA-rated, as is the story, but it's one I'm proud of. (And it's not complete either, though I still work at it, on and off.) But I don't want to confuse people on the issue of my gender: I'm a guy._


	22. Ch 22 - Start of a New Year

I was still walking on clouds when Potsdam stopped me after class on Monday. I waited, as she checked to make sure everyone else was leaving. "So… Do you and Hieronymus need me to officiate anything for you? I notice I haven't been asked."

Her eyes were twinkling with suppressed merriment. I fought the urge to groan. "No, that won't be necessary. We have decided that we… find our current situation acceptable." If she was willing to talk around the issue, so was I.

Of course, that meant that she decided to drop the evasion. "So, you've cracked the armor around his heart."

She sounded satisfied with herself. "I think that would be a personal matter between Hieronymus and I."

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of interfering." Right. And the comments about staying over for spring break last year — or even the summer — were entirely innocent. "But it's nice to see him _happy_ for once."

I decided I didn't have to reply to that. "If you have anything else, headmistress?"

"Oh, no. Of course not. Go… do whatever you need to do."

"Thanks. I want to go over my notes for this class again, before I forget."

I'm sure she was laughing at me as I left.

I didn't let it spoil my day. Or my week, for that matter. I actually didn't want to examine it to much: I was still married to Hieronymus, by mutual consent, not by force.

And I was happy with that.

It was enough. I didn't need to think about it more than that. The rest… would come.

Though I did find myself remembering the second kiss one time in class. I managed to get back to the present without getting noticed.

Though I think I saw him smile at me as well, when no one was looking.

We didn't actually talk. Despite my blow-up, we didn't have anything to talk about during the week. It was a normal week, and we saw each other a few times, and that was enough.

I was disappointed that he was busy on Saturday; One of the freshmen had detention in the morning, and he had to help with the year end bonfire. Apparently, Potsdam had decided not to wait until next weekend, and didn't want to hold the ceremony on Monday, the lunar new year.

The ceremony wasn't actually in the book I'd gotten for Christmas, so I wasn't sure which exact tradition she was following, but I knew I'd be asked about it, so I'd gone to the library and looked up as much as I could.

It did occur to me I could have asked Potsdam herself, even sometime during the week since I knew it had to be coming up, but I wasn't ready to face her again just yet.

So far she was the only one who seemed to have realized that the 'required' term of my marriage was up. And given that she seemed to think the whole thing was some elaborate setup she was (partially, _maybe_) responsible for, she wasn't someone I wanted to talk to about it.

A bit to much smugness, a bit to much preening. Not that I minded that she was happy for us, it was just…

I also got the feeling that she thought we were adorable. Which… was just wrong, somehow.

I'd decided not to tell Ellen or Virginia, not to hide it from them exactly, but more because I wanted to see how long it took them to realize. I wasn't going to hide it like I'd had to do last year, but…

It just felt good to know. To be the _only_ person who knew. This was something between Hieronymus and me, and I didn't want to share it just yet.

* * *

Tobias and Amity were sitting in the back of the room through my weekly session, only vaguely paying attention. I'd given the freshmen a heads-up about what was going to happen that evening, and I'd answered as many questions as I could about the ceremony. ('Why now, why not at the beginning of the year?' 'It's a _Lunar_ New Year ceremony. Sorry I don't know why Professor Potsdam celebrates the lunar new year…' One of the girls from Snake Hall actually had a decent guess as to why.)

When the main session was done, I went back to talk to them. "Hi. How are you two doing?"

Ok, looking at each other and blushing… I'd guessed they'd hung out as more than just 'friends'. "Uh, we're ok. We just wanted to…"

"Tobias has been helping me come up with ideas of what to tell my parents." Amity spoke up.

I nodded. "By the way, Tobias, how was your family over Christmas? I think I forgot to ask…"

"Oh, that's ok. Um. It was a bit awkward… Mom actually cried. We were having a little ceremony for…" He didn't finish the sentence.

"Sounds like you are getting someplace, at least."

"Yeah, you could say that. Anyway, I've been talking to Amity…"

"He's been a great help. Thanks."

"Then he could answer some of your questions?" I asked her.

"Yeah. It helped put things in perspective. I mean, obviously his family has had a bad time, but…"

I waited for the rest. "But, that's because it didn't _work_, right? I mean, it sounds like if his sister hadn't remembered, it would have all just… worked."

"Probably. That is the point, after all. But you said you are trying to come up with ideas?"

"Yeah. I mean, I don't want to just give up, you know? Um… I know you are a wildseed too, and I'm sure you had to have thought about it…"

"Why haven't I made my parents forget?" They both nodded. "First off, because I haven't had to. They may not know what I'm studying, or what I'm doing on a regular basis, but they support me coming to Iris Academy, and are still proud of me. Secondly…" I took a deep breath. "I'm an only child. If they forget they had me… Mom dropped out of high school for me. It's been a _really_ big thing in their lives, that they had a daughter. I don't want… I'm not sure who they would be if they didn't have that."

Amity nodded. "I've got an older brother." Was all she added.

"So you don't have that reason, at least."

"How about your… marriage?" Tobias asked.

Yeah, that was a good question. "I… They don't know. I'm hoping it won't matter long enough… I've got some other ideas, but, well, if we can just wait it out is the easiest."

"Yeah, you said it only had to be for a year or so, right?"

"Right." That's what I'd said…

"Anyway, I wanted to say thanks. Aside from everything else, I mean."

"No problem. And I hope everything works out for you. Both of you."

"Thanks." This time it was Tobias who answered, as they got up to head for the door.

It did leave me thinking on my own. I hadn't thought about the _other_ problems when I'd been talking to Hieronymus last week. Honestly, I hadn't thought about them at all.

If I was staying married, sooner or later my parents needed to know. Maybe not how we met, or what started things, but…

Of course, it _could_ wait. I did have some ideas, but the easiest… If we were still together when I graduated, we could just hold some sort of public ceremony then. I'm sure Hieronymus and I could come up with a reason to not want it to be a big deal, but it would be… Well, the simple solution.

* * *

The New Year ceremony was held outside, like last year. It was simple: We gathered together, grouped by Hall, go through the whole 'walk up to the ashes' thing, then go sit on the ground and listen to Potsdam's speech about the New Year, omens, and the rest.

I managed to sit near the edge of the group, and spotted Hieronymus standing nearby. I patted the ground near me, an invitation.

What I got in response was the push of a Farspeak spell: _:Sorry, I must remain standing.:_ His mental voice came.

I wasn't given a chance to reply, as one of the Wolves spoke up with a dream about clovers, a pony, and the moon — as in the clovers and the pony were _on_ the moon. Then we were supposed to meditate for a moment on what it might mean for us… Yeah. I've got nothing.

I was disappointed that Hieronymus hadn't been able to join me, but I understood.

* * *

Friday was exams, again. I found myself remembering last year — I think I would have forgotten it entirely, except that there had been an illusion of the manus in there.

Yeah, that had caused a moment of panic.

I could laugh about it now: It was the first time I'd tried to announce myself as 'of the House of Grabiner'. It had been completely unnecessary, of course, but it was the first thing that came to my head.

It was only afterwards that I thought to check to see if it was an illusion.

This year there were traps, a hidden key (not 'hidden' in an obvious box either: It was behind a false wall), and an illusory warg troop — with one real warg.

I managed to spot the real one in time to cast a sleep spell on it, and got out fine. Hieronymus was waiting for me. "Another excellent performance, I see."

"I expect nothing less from your wife." I returned, with a grin.

It got a raised eyebrow. "You are trying to show off?"

"More like live up to the name. Though I _do_ admit to trying to impress _one_ of my Professors…"

"I believe you manage to keep the name of Grabiner a proud one in these halls." He smirked back. "And, it has come to my attention that it is _customary_ to take one's wife out for your anniversary. Would you allow me to rectify my omission?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Nothing ornate; lunch at the Glen, as it is the only establishment easily accessible to students here."

I tried to act reluctant. "Hmm. For a _missed_ anniversary…"

"They _do_ have other areas besides the main seating. I'm sure I can arrange something appropriate." He teased back.

"Well then, I'll expect to be impressed. Noon, tomorrow?"

"I shall see you then."

* * *

_Author's Notes: Baby steps. Just because they admit to liking each other, doesn't mean anything changes much. Not for a while. Though I'm sure that conversation with Potsdam would have been interesting to watch._

_Thanks to xotakunerdx, WolfNinjaHiruka, and Kitfoxpup for their usual reviews. Don't worry about mistaken assumptions WNH - I'm in no way offended. ;) *Susan* might be offended at being called adorable (she's got a bit of a pride thing), but nothing you've said here offends me. ;)_

_And thanks to Foreveralone16 for her (I assume?) review as well. Yes, both Susan and Hieronymus tend to bottle things up until they explode..._


	23. Ch 23 - The Lay of the Land

Of course, that meant the next morning I was a bit more nervous than I wanted to admit. Virginia was the one who noticed first, as I was fidgeting with my makeup in the mirror.

"What's the matter Susan, got a hot date today?"

Well, we _had_ decided… I still fought the blush. "Um, actually…"

Which got Virginia to sit up straight, and Ellen to turn to look. "I thought you weren't allowed to date." Ellen stated.

"Well, there's _one_ person I'm allowed to date…"

Both of them were quick enough to catch the meaning. "Getting yourself all prettied up for _Grabby_? What happened to 'we're just friends'?" Virginia teased.

"We decided that if no one _else_ believed that, why should we?" I tried for causal.

Ellen went for a bit more serious. "You're sure about this, Susan? I know you've tried to keep it, well, appropriate…"

"Yeah. I'm sure. I _like_ him, Ellen. We… decided we aren't going to hide it. Everyone knows anyway."

"I noticed you trying to get him to join us at the New Year bonfire." Virginia spoke up.

"Yeah; he had to stand and monitor, so he had to decline."

She examined me a moment. "You knew. He didn't say anything, but you didn't press."

My turn for a grin. "What, you don't think the professors know Farspeak?"

She was taken aback by that. Ellen, on the other hand, giggled. "I should mention that option to Donald. I'm sure he could think of _some_ way to use it."

"If he uses that to play a prank, I'll know how he got the idea." I threatened.

"What, you'll tell your _husband_?" She asked.

There was only one possible answer: a sing-song "Maybe…"

Virginia got us back on topic. "So, _Mrs. Grabiner_, when and where?"

"Noon. The Glen. I was just going to take the bus to the mall, as soon as I finished getting ready." I looked back in the mirror, trying to decide if I wanted to wipe the makeup off and start over.

Ellen came over. "Here, let me help."

Virginia just shook her head. "Going on an actual _date_ with Grabby." After a moment. "Uh… If you aren't hiding it…" It was a question.

I tried to hold still as I answered. "Talk about it if you want. We aren't planning on putting out announcements or anything, but people can notice. Not that we plan on doing anything improper on school grounds."

"And off them?" Virginia had to laugh.

"It's just _lunch_, Virginia. I just meant we aren't going to be forgetting that I'm a student and he's a teacher. I'm still 'Miss Rose' in class, and we don't plan on being overly friendly between classes or anything. Even if _apparently_ Iris Academy doesn't have any rules on this type of thing between students and teachers, we are going to remember what we are."

Ellen preempted Virginia's reply, turning me back to the mirror and asking me what I thought.

She'd had a fair amount of experience with makeup, dressing up for her dates with Donald. It showed. "Thanks."

"No problem. Come on, we'll wait for the bus with you."

* * *

They did more than wait. They came along, and hung out with me until I headed over to the Glen. I think they would have followed, if I'd let them.

I'm pretty sure Virginia just wanted to see Hieronymus's face when I arrived.

Not that there was much to see. He was pleased to see me, of course, but a bit of makeup wasn't going to make anyone's jaw drop. If Virginia had been expecting a moment of him standing and staring, she would have been disappointed.

I wasn't. I didn't look that different than I did in class, after all: The same uniform, the same hairstyle. Just a bit of makeup, more because it _was_ a date than anything else.

"I am suddenly glad I made sure to wear my best uniform." Was his opening line, looking me over.

I returned the favor. "Is that why you are always wearing that outfit?" Ok, it was semi-close to the boy's uniform…

"Petunia approved it as a variation on the uniform required for the male students. She does want to show a unified staff front."

"Which explains her own wardrobe…"

"Yes. Apparently, she likes hats. It took my some time to accustom myself to wearing one indoors."

At that I laughed. "I remember thinking that I almost didn't recognize you without one the day we got married."

He chuckled. "Well, my father would have had my head for forgetting to remove it indoors when I was younger."

I nodded, filing the information away. It wasn't much, but it was one of the few times he'd ever mentioned his estranged father. "Well, shall we?" I gestured to the door.

His answer was to hold the door for me.

Inside, the greeter recognized Hieronymus and led us through to the back, and up a set of stairs I hadn't noticed were there. The room we were led to was decorated in a subtle interplay of greens, browns, and blues, with splashes of color here and there.

At least, that was my first impression.

When we walked in, my impression was revised: We were being led into a wooded glen, with trees and flowers of types I didn't recognize surrounding us. Our table looked like it had grown out of the forest floor, just for the two us.

I was looking around avidly when Hieronymus's voice broke in. "I would recommend not casting Truesight in here: The mundane décor of this room is excellent, but the intended décor is the illusions you are seeing now."

I turned back to him. "I'm sorry, I was staring. Its just… I've never seen anything like it."

"As you are still just a student — and especially as a wildseed one — you would not have. This room is designed to evoke the memories of Otherworld." He looked around, a type of satisfied pride coming over his face. "A not bad illusion, if I do say so myself."

"_You_ put this up?" I wasn't sure what to make of that. I mean, he was the Blue magic teacher, after all, but…

"Yes; the restaurant pays me a small amount to come down monthly or so to make sure it is in good order, and to change it from time to time."

Well, at least he hadn't put it up just for our date…

I looked around again, to appreciate it. "It's… beautiful."

"Thank you. That is the goal, that and to allow those who find themselves residing in this world a chance to experience a bit of the Other, without the dangers and complexities that come with traveling the Spiral Gate."

He continued: "Of course, this room gets _most_ of it's business in the evening, though it's possible other students may have a reservation."

"So, it's not a private room." I teased.

"Would you have preferred one?"

"Honestly… No. I'm just adjusting to the idea that this place is bigger than it looks."

He accepted that. "They have several of these rooms, with different motifs, as well as a couple of truly private rooms. All require a reservation, at the very least. We will have to stick to the standard menu, however."

"That is fine with me; I still have yet to try most of it." I looked over the menu, mentally picking off what I had already tried, and finding something else that sounded interesting.

The waiter was waiting, and disappeared once they took the order. Literally: He just stepped back and faded out.

I found myself impressed, but not amazed. It was the type of thing I would expect, somehow, from a magical restaurant. The fact that they didn't do it downstairs was the more interesting part.

I turned back to Hieronymus. "What does it take to put something like this up?" I asked, curious.

"The actual spells are ones you already know: Illusion, cloak, enchant object, bind spell. The difference is the control, effort, and detail put into each spell." He looked over at me, for a moment in 'teacher' mode. "In truth, you have nearly learned all the actual spells we will be teaching you. The difference between your abilities and this room is practice and control. That is what we expect Juniors and Seniors to learn, before we teach the Spiral Gate."

"Already? I would have thought there are thousands of different spells to learn."

He shrugged. "An illusion is an illusion, whether it is cast to make a blank wall, or an elaborate diorama. The same is true of most things — we could teach you how to make an illusion of a wall, an illusion of a door, ad infinitum, but the knowledge of how to cast an illusion, and how to think through problems, is enough to let you see how to do each."

He was forgetting where he was, but it was interesting. "The more you study magic, the more you'll learn that actual _spells_ don't matter as much as you thought they did. In the end, the wizard is a conduit for power, which they can shape as they see fit. Which power you grab and how you shape it is up to you. The 'spells' we teach at Iris Academy are as much to let the new students have a feeling of accomplishment as they are to actually teach you how to handle magic."

"Huh. I hadn't really thought about it that way, I guess." I was seriously thinking about it, but I was also slightly amused at the way he suddenly seemed to remember that he was not in front of a classroom.

"I am sorry, I got into lecture mode."

I waved it off. "It was interesting, and I did ask." I grinned at him. "You did get a bit into teacher mode, but it was kinda cute, actually."

He obviously had no idea how to respond to that.

Which was _also_ cute, but I wasn't going to leave him like that. "So, they ask you? Why not do it themselves? I mean, I know you are…"

He waited for me to finish, even though I had no idea on how to do so. "Well, I have a natural affinity for Blue magics, and teaching Red magic does tend to give one insights in how to control magical energies. Quite simply, I'm the best choice in the area. The proprietor could do it themselves, but it wouldn't be _quite_ as good. They are more skilled in Black magic, hence the food itself."

I took that at face value, and turned to my food for a moment. What I'd ordered turned out to be a type of salad, with each leaf having a different flavor. I tried a couple of them on their own, but the flavors they brought out together were nearly divine.

Hieronymus was smiling at me, watching me eat. "Enjoying the meal?" I nodded, over a mouthful. "I'm sure you weren't expecting to talk magical theory."

I swallowed and spoke. "As I said: I asked. And…" I put some thoughts together in my head. "I'm interested in how the magical world works. I mean, I know about magic now, some, but… I _still_ only know people at school. I'm trying to figure out what it's like outside Iris Academy. I mean, are places like this common? I went looking for one over the summer, without finding anything, but I wasn't sure if that meant I just couldn't find it, or if there really wasn't anything around."

He shrugged. "They aren't uncommon, but there tend to be magical neighborhoods. Often under the unofficial or official protection of one or more strong magic users, who help protect the magical beings in the area from non-magical influence."

"So this is one of those magical neighborhoods."

"Yes. Not just the town, of course, but the whole valley has been protected from the intrusion of too much of the mundane world, or from the less savory of the magical. It's one of the reasons Iris Academy can accept some of your non-human classmates, and even allow their parents to visit on occasion. It is also why the students do not cause comment in their visits to the mall here."

"But the non-magical are not kept out entirely."

"No, they are not. If someone wants that, then they tend to move to Otherworld, where it is expected." He paused. "I've heard it referred to as a garden, where growing one thing alone depletes the soil, and crowds the eye. You have to balance the magical with the mundane, so that both will grow to their best effect."

I smiled. "That sounds like something Potsdam would say."

"She was the one who said it. Magical neighborhoods such as this are often created by strong Green magic users, wanting to plant themselves and tend the area around them." He took a bite and waited for my reaction.

I managed to not give up too much surprise. "You are telling me that Potsdam is the 'guardian' for this area?"

"Indeed. Is that surprising?" He was trying to tease now.

I refused to give him the satisfaction. "A bit I guess; she always seems so harmless. But I know she's not, not if she doesn't want to be."

He nodded. "Very true. As I said, strong Green magic users often end up 'tending' the areas around them. It's the magic showing through them."

"And other magic users?"

"They each have their own peculiarities. Green magic's tendencies are the strongest, especially as the wielder gets older. White magic users can get a bit dreamy, forgetting what's around them. Black's users can get tradition-bound, resisting change. Blue users tend to want change, either in themselves or in the world around them."

I noticed he left one color out. "And Red?"

He shrugged. "Tend to run at anything they want full force. Mind, these are only tendencies. It's sometimes hard to say if people are attracted to one type of magic because they have these traits, or if the traits develop because they are attracted to one type of magic. And it is by no means certain that someone will develop the traits."

I nodded, and thought of Ellen and Virginia. Blue and Red, they fit the descriptions, but they had the day I'd first met them. I tried to imagine who they might be in twenty years, or fifty. Would Virginia still be so full of energy she burst? Would Ellen still be questioning everything around her? It seemed to fit them.

"What are you thinking about?" My date asked.

"Sorry. Just wondering what Ellen and Virginia will be like in twenty years or so. They seem to fit your descriptions of their favored colors."

"They will be themselves. To use Petunia's words again: What magic you practice may have some influence on how your personality grows, but it is still your personality."

I had finished my salad, and was poking my empty bowl with my fork. "I can see that, I guess. I just can't help thinking about the future, I guess."

He didn't bother to speak while asking for elaboration.

"Sorry, I guess… As I said: I'm wondering about what the magical world is like outside the school." I didn't want to meet his gaze at the moment, and decided to study the way a nearby fern rippled in a breeze. "I guess I'm trying to figure out what being 'Mrs. Grabiner' means. I mean, I don't know what my life would be like either way…"

He nodded. "You are making a life decision, and you don't know anything about the life you might want to lead."

"Yes. I mean, I know I… Well, I was looking forward to our date today. But…"

"Hence why people do not usually marry while they are still students." It brought my head back around, but he had a gentle smile. He was teasing again. "There are many opportunities for you, as my wife or not. Our marriage closes some doors for you, but it opens others. I cannot say what is best, but… I believe you will find a place for yourself." He chuckled. "Or, as more likely in my estimation, you will make one."

"What does is that supposed to mean?" I had to ask.

"Just that you are, in my experience, headstrong, courageous, and willful. You are not one to shirk away from where you want to be. If there is nothing for you where you want to be, I do not see you accepting that. You will change the world until it accepts you in what you consider your place."

I wasn't sure whether to be offended or flattered.

He looked away, embarrassed. "It is one of your better qualities."

Ok. Flattered. Definitely. "Thank you, Hieronymus."

He heard the soft words, but composed himself before he turned back to face me. "On a similar note — would you mind joining me for a shopping expedition this afternoon? I would value your input on something."

"Of course. I would be glad to."

We tabled the personal discussions for a moment, to enjoy our deserts.

* * *

I wasn't sure what I expected when Hieronymus asked me to join him on a shopping trip. I mean, the school provided both of us food and clothes, as well as a place to live. His room was already filled with books, and I didn't mind talking books with him, but I didn't see us needing to go book shopping together. Of course there were magical supplies — but again, why would _I_ come along, other than he wanted the company.

Which I was fine with. I was enjoying our date, even if our conversation topics had been a bit weird. I basically had thought I was just being asked to tag along, because I could.

The furniture store was a surprise.

It wasn't a big store, really; just a showroom of for some handcrafted Amish work, attached to the mall.

But what furniture could he be looking for? As we paused inside the doorway, I looked up at him, obviously puzzled.

He directed a smirk at me, obviously aware I was confused. "I thought that our discussions in my quarters might be more comfortable if one of us wasn't consigned to sitting on the bedding."

"You are letting me pick out a chair for your room." I answered.

He shrugged. "I expect you will use it more than I will." On a slightly more serious note he continued. "You have made a place for yourself there. I realized it while we talking earlier, and I thought… Well, it has been a minor annoyance for some time."

I took that in, and thought about the subtle workarounds we'd made to handle the fact that he only had one chair, and only the desk to place a tray of tea. "It might be a good idea to get a table as well. Someplace to put trays and things."

He took the idea in. "If we see something appropriate." He led the way into the store.

I was looking over the simple wood furniture. "Is this a magical shop?" I asked.

"No. They exist, of course. Exotic woods, and furniture with special properties. They can be interesting, but I am not interested in such for this purpose."

I couldn't help but needle him a bit. "I bet they could find something that would move out of the way of your books when you aren't using it."

He chuckled. "Possibly. But assuming that the magic would hold, long-term, in the uncertain environment of a school for the untrained is not a wise course."

I let him have the point.

There really wasn't much to the store, so we quickly fell into browsing through the catalog and debating choices. I had the shopkeeper show us what the sizes of things were, and eventually talked Hieronymus into a small table, narrow enough to stay out of the way but big enough for the two of us. They even admitted to having one in stock, so delivery could be immediate.

The actual purchase didn't take long, and soon we were walking back to the bus. "So, was this an acceptable date?" He asked.

I looked up at him, trying to place the tone in his words. He was _attempting_ to be causal, but… "More than acceptable. Even for a missed anniversary." I smiled back, which got a reply.

We were getting close to the bus, and I got the impulse to tweak him a bit before we went back to our normal roles. "It makes me wonder what you're going to pull out _next_ week."

"Next week?" It stopped him, as I'd hoped.

I grinned to let him know I was teasing. "Of course. It _is_ Valentines' Day, after all."

And with that, I skipped ahead to take my place on the bus, leaving him to stand in the parking lot.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Ok, I wanted to get this one out. ;) More background on how the world works, which is odd in a way for a 'date' conversation, but… Well, it fits. (And it makes sense, if you think about what Susan is thinking.)_

_Short update intervals mean people don't get a chance to review, but thanks to WolfNinjaHiruka who managed to get one in. I'm actually planning on having the two of them discuss how slow they want to take it - in a while. February is ending up a *lot* busier than I thought it would be for Susan..._

_And, since I haven't said it recently: Feedback feeds the writer. I always enjoy any review or PM sent. Thanks to all who take the time._


	24. Ch 24 - Roomates Reaction

I expected the reception I got as I got back to the dorm. Ellen and Virginia had ridden back on one of the earlier buses, and were waiting for me.

Of course.

So, I walked in, and shut the door, waiting for them to start asking questions.

Ellen opened her mouth, then closed it. Virginia looked at me, then looked over at Ellen, then back at me…

I ended up looking down at myself, checking my uniform. "What? Do I have dressing on my robe or something?"

Ellen immediately spoke. "No. It's just…"

Virginia picked up after she trailed off. "I'm not sure I want to think of Grabby as someone who goes on a date. We were waiting and got to talking, and…"

Back to Ellen. "We want to know if you had a good time, of course, but…"

"We were trying to imagine going to class after talking to you, and…"

"But 'lunch' shouldn't have taken so long, and we started coming up with theories…"

"And then you walked in, and neither of us knew what to ask." Virginia finally finished.

"Oh, come on. We didn't do anything like _that_." I was laughing at the expressions on their faces: a mixture of worry, fear, and curiosity. "We had a nice lunch, and then went shopping. We discussed magical theory, and magical society. Nothing more."

Both girls relaxed. "What did you go shopping for?" Ellen asked.

I shrugged, and sat down in my section of the room. "Furniture. Hieronymus thought that if we are to have our 'tea parties'," I used Virginia's term, "it might be nice to have _two_ chairs."

"Wait, if he hasn't had two chairs, where have you been sitting?" Virginia asked.

"I've been sitting at his desk. _He's_ been sitting on his bed. It worked well enough."

Virginia accepted that. Ellen on the other hand had a question: "Wait, you picked out furniture for _his room_?"

That's what I'd said, after all. Both Virginia and I were a bit confused by how big a deal Ellen seemed to be making of it.

She could tell we were confused. "Isn't that like picking out curtains?" She asked.

Virginia was still confused. "He already has curtains… Oh." I replied. "No, it's nothing like that! He just…" I flushed scarlet.

"Ok, what's going on here?" Virginia asked, still confused.

I was way to embarrassed to reply, so Ellen did. "You haven't heard about 'picking out curtains together'?"

Virginia shook her head no. "It's… Well, it's a saying, about people planning to live together."

"What?" She still wasn't getting it.

I had to speak up. "It must be a non-magical thing. It's just a saying, another way to say that a couple are really serious about each other, that they want to decorate their house together."

She got it. "_How_ serious?" She was grinning.

I looked away again, and Ellen answered. "More than just… It's not just living together: They plan to _stay_ with each other." She was grinning now too.

"It's not… It was just our first official date! Come on! We're not…"

"I notice that she made sure to say 'official' date." Ellen said to Virginia.

"Yeah. I wonder what we should could consider 'unofficial' ones? I'm sure the Cider festival…"

"Oh, shut up." Not the best defense, but the best I could manage at the moment.

They backed off a bit though. "So, when's the _next_ date?" Virginia asked.

I shrugged, trying to play it off as nothing. "Well, I did point out to him that next week is Valentines…" Both of them looked at me with shock in their faces, and I managed to laugh. "Yep. That's about how he looked."

Which got them laughing as well. I managed to ask Ellen what she and Donald had planned, which deflected the topic enough that me and Hieronymus got dropped for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Ok, short chapter. But it doesn't really fit well as part of the previous or the next chapters, so I'll let it stand alone. A simple reaction shot. __The delay in putting it up is that I try to keep one or two 'scenes' ahead in my buffer. That's usually 2,000 - 4,000 words, or so. Or it has been… The next few scenes it's closer to 5,000 words per scene, so I've doubled the size of my buffer, in pure word-count. I'm also going to post chapter 25 with this one, so that also counts._

_Virginia and Ellen get really nervous, don't they? ;)_

_Thanks to WolfNinjaHiruka and Foreveralone16 for the reviews, I really do appreciate them._


	25. Ch 25 - Unwanted Valentines, pt 1

I got a few comments over the week that indicated people knew I'd been on an actual 'date' with Hieronymus, but just a few. Apparently it wasn't big news, at least not yet.

Lysanne knew, when I went to her desk to buy Valentines. I decided an actual _romantic_ card wouldn't be out of the question this year — though he hadn't reacted well to my friendship card last year.

Times change, though.

I got a funny/friendly one for Virginia as well, just to make sure she got _something_. And one for Ellen, even though I knew she'd get one from Donald, just so I was treating the two of them equally.

Hieronymus did nearly make me laugh in class on Friday though: He passed me an actual _note_ saying that he had set up a picnic for us on Saturday. I wasn't quite sure about a picnic in the snow, but I was sure he'd thought of something.

But, really? Passing notes in class? He should be giving himself demerits.

Visions of the picnic — and of Hieronymus putting _himself_ in detention — were still flitting through my head as I delivered the mail on Saturday. Someone had decided to save themselves a lot of extra work by just having the Valentines delivered with the mail, so I barely had time to say hi when he came in to burn another of his father's letters, and even Virginia was awake by the time I got back to the dorm room.

She actually had two letters: The card I'd bought her, and a larger flat package of some sort. No return address, or postage, so probably someone inside the school. Maybe she had a secret admirer?

She was laughing at my card as she opened it, to find two pieces of paper inside: One some bright construction paper thing, and the other a small paper slip. Her eyes widened at the first, then she picked up the other. "Donald!" It was only half-angry.

"What did he do?"

She looked at me. "He… I can't _believe_ he found this. I'd forgotten all about it. At least he didn't post it in the hallways or something."

"What is it? He wouldn't tell me." Ellen said.

Virginia waved the piece of construction paper at us. "Back when we were kids, Jacob and I had this thing for a bit — we would pretend we were married. The parents thought it was cute, but would remind us that we were just kids. So one of us — I can't remember who — had the bright idea to pledge that we _would_ be married, someday, when we were old enough. We made up this certificate, both signed it, told all our parents about it, everything. It didn't help — they still told us we were just kids."

Both she and Ellen were laughing now. I wasn't. "Um, Virginia, could I see that?" I asked, carefully.

She handed it over, saying something about wondering how she was going to be able to get Donald back for this — I wasn't really paying attention.

I was trying to remember details from my Magical Law and Custom classes. What _exactly_ constituted a binding promise, and how young you could be to make one. I knew in some cases, if the child were serious enough about it, even a very young child could make a promise…

With the amount of work they'd put into this certificate, they'd been very serious. "Um, Virginia, I think you might want to show this to one of the Professors…"

Both of my roommates heard the seriousness in my voice. "Huh?" Was all Virginia could ask.

I held the certificate up. "Hieronymus's promise to marry me wasn't anywhere near as public, or as elaborate, as this. I'm not an expert, but it's possible this is a _binding_ promise."

Her eyes went wide. "You mean I might have to actually marry Jacob? When did we promise again?"

I looked at the piece of paper again. "When you are 18."

"I turn 18 in a few months! I'm not…"

"And Jacob is dating Minnie. I'm pretty sure neither of you would want to mess that up."

"As I said, I'm not an expert. I just… You probably need to double-check, ok?"

"You're the one who's locked into a marriage because of a promise already. You probably know more about this than we do. But um, yeah. If you think so, we should check with a professor." She paused a moment. "Any ideas on where to find one?"

The question wasn't entirely innocent, and I fought not to react to the implications. "Well, I _am_ supposed to be meeting Hieronymus for a picnic in a little bit…"

"Well, I wouldn't want to spoil your date…" Virginia tried to tease.

She was to worried for it to work though, and I replied with the truth: "This is important. I can have a picnic with him anytime. Come on."

Ellen made excuses — apparently she and Donald had something planned. I don't think Virginia minded, actually. The idea that she might have to _marry_ Jacob, over a childhood promise, was starting to freak her out a bit.

Hieronymus smiled as he saw me coming; we found him outside the cafeteria, where he was collecting a basket. Which was what I'd expected, and why I tried there first, even though it was still mid-morning.

"Susan. I wasn't expecting to see you quite yet. Thank you for the card, by the way."

"Glad you liked it Hieronymus. I haven't had time to look at yours, but I thank you anyway. But we may have to delay our lunch plans — Virginia has something we need you to check out for us."

"Oh?" He looked over at my companion.

Virginia was officially freaking out now. "Um, can we do this in private someplace?"

He nodded, and we walked to one of the nearby classrooms. "Donald found something he tried to embarrass her with." I said, in an attempt to fill in the backstory as we walked.

Hieronymus nodded, taking it in. "I assume there is more to it than that?"

"Yes." I answered, as we got to the door. I waited until it was shut behind all of us before saying anything else. "It was a certificate of a promise she made as a child. We're worried it might be binding." I had Virginia hand it over.

He studied the childish piece of paper with all the intensity I've seen him study a miss-cast spell in class, or some book he was reading. He waved a hand, and I felt a tingle of magic as he did something to the paper. "How old were you when you created this, Miss Danson?"

"Uh… Six or seven, I think. Not more than ten."

He nodded, and looked up at her. "I'm afraid it is magically binding. You will need to marry when you are 18 to keep your magic."

Virginia slumped in despair. "Any way out? I mean, Jacob's dating Minnie now…" I asked.

"Yes, I am aware. And we shall have to remind him of this oath as well. As for a 'way out'… You are well aware of the penalties for breaking a magical promise. However, I believe there is a loophole in this oath." _That_ got Virginia's attention. "Miss Danson and Mr. Blaising will have to marry, but this certificate does not say that they have to marry each other."

"You mean I don't have to marry Jacob? I could marry, say Susan here, and that would count as well?"

Hieronymus smirked a bit. "Susan, as you are well aware, is already married. My wife would not be a valid choice, unless you want a _very_ unconventional marriage. But any unmarried acquaintance of yours would be acceptable, yes."

"'A very unconventional marriage'… Gah!" Virginia turned away in horror as she realized what she'd managed to imply. "No! I mean, I know Susan's… Forget I said anything. Forget I even _thought_ of it. No. But… Um, thanks. Yeah. I can find _someone_, I think. It's only for a year, right?"

"A year and a day is the standard minimum term for oaths of this type, and you did not say anything to imply otherwise, yes."

"A year goes by pretty fast." I added. "It's over before you notice."

Hieronymus looked down at me and gave a slight chuckle at that, which I'm glad Virginia missed. I don't think I'd actually _told_ him that I hadn't told anyone I was staying married to him, but neither of us were drawing attention to the fact either.

"If you say so." She said, smiling at me. "Ok. It's… I guess I have a few months to think about it, right?"

"If you are not yet 18, you have over a year; you need only marry before your 19th birthday."

"So you have lots of time to think about it." I added.

Virginia was still half freaked out, but she was getting calmer. "Ok. I guess… I got myself into this, didn't I? And it could be worse."

"It could be a _lot_ worse. You could have to marry the mean teacher that hates you." I gave as an example.

"Or a student with the tendency to jump into danger without thinking about it." Hieronymus answered, paying me back.

Which got Virginia looking at us wide-eyed. "Ok, you two _joking_ with each other is just…" She shivered, and then looked me in the eyes. "Besides, _you_ had a crush on him _well_ before you married him."

I sputtered a bit, and Hieronymus looked interested, but it wasn't a topic I wanted to continue. "The point is, you have a choice, and it doesn't have to be a serious marriage. Just in name, for a year. I'm sure _you_ can handle not dating anyone for a year." She hadn't dated anyone at all, that I knew of.

"Yeah, I guess. I just… It's not something I'd thought about, much."

I shrugged. "Well, as we said, you have time." I looked up at Hieronymus. "Um, we should probably tell Jacob about this as well… And probably Potsdam."

"Petunia will definitely need to be informed. As will Mr. Blaising." He turned to Virginia. "Would you like to accompany us, or would you rather be left in private? Susan need not accompany me, if you would rather have company."

"Uh… I'll be fine on my own, thanks. Susan can go with you. I'll talk to her later."

"Ok. We'll take care of it. And remember: No one actually has to _know_ you are married."

"Like you and him?" She grinned at me.

"Hey, _you_ didn't find out about that for a couple of months. And since then… Well, things change. But you aren't us, and you don't need to be us."

"Right. Thanks. See you back at the dorm room." She left.

I turned to Hieronymus. "So… Who first? Potsdam or Jacob?"

"The dorms are closer than the Headmaster's quarters, though it's likely neither will be in their rooms." He led the way through the door. "May I inquire about Miss Danson's statement about you having a 'crush' on me last year?"

Ok, it was embarrassing, but if… Well, just between us, we could talk about it. "She maintains that the reason I turned down her brother as my campaign manager is because I had a crush on you already."

"Ah. And what is your opinion on the matter?" He asked, deceptively calm.

This did cause a blush. "I… I have never thought you unattractive. And I admit to enjoying British accents."

He smirked. "I see." He let us walk in silence for a moment. "I should admit that I was thinking of you as more than a student before our marriage as well."

I didn't say anything. I just looked at him quizzically.

"It is _not_ my habit to think of students during Petunia's annual Christmas ritual. I shall not put a specific element on it, but I had _noticed_ you."

"You hid it well. You made me think you hated me during our wedding."

"I… did not feel it was appropriate. I did not want to encourage a relationship between us. I felt sure that if I could ignore any attraction I had, and keep you at a distance, it would fade and we would be able to go on with our lives."

"And instead…"

"You found ways to remove that distance. It is talent of yours."

I had to disagree. "Only by accident. And only with you."

He shrugged. Neither of us resumed the conversation, as we walked through the halls.

We didn't attract attention. Yes, people noted and watched where the Professor was, but I didn't see anything more than that.

Were we really that well accepted as a couple? Not that we were really being a couple at the moment…

Ok, yes, we were walking together down the hall. But it was… Well, if not school business, at least 'official' business. And it wasn't like we were holding hands or anything. Hieronymus had even left the picnic basket back in the classroom.

His voice broke into my thoughts. "I should apologize for that day."

"Hmm?"

"At our wedding. I was… well, any social graces I occasionally possess fled me."

"It's ok. It was a hard day for you as well, and you just told me why you wanted to keep me at a distance."

"That is not what I wish to apologize for. I remember what I said, and what I was _trying_ to say. I saw at the time that I was being… misunderstood, or unclear. Probably both. I believe you probably felt I insulted you. That was not my intent."

"You said it would be 'demeaning' to kiss me." I remembered that well. It had hurt.

"I said I could not demean myself. I meant that I did not think it appropriate for a teacher to kiss a student. That it would cause a loss of respect for our respective positions."

I almost stopped in the hallway. "That is not _at all_ what you sounded like you were saying."

"Which is why I feel I should apologize for being unclear."

I thought about it a moment, and looked around at the people trying to listen without showing it. "I think we should have this discussion in private."

He seemed to notice where we were for the first time in several minutes. "You have a point. Another time."

Besides, we were at Jacob's dorm room already. A knock actually brought him to the door. "Professor Grabiner." He said, with a bit of fear.

I occasionally forget that he's still the face of discipline around this school.

"Mr. Blaising. Something has been brought to my attention of which you need to be aware."

Jacob looked confused, and noticed me. "Susan?"

Which was when I realized I didn't really have a good reason to be there. "Um, hi. Sorry; Donald tried to play a prank on Virginia this morning with something from your childhoods, and I realized that someone should look it over."

"Indeed. Mr. Blaising, do you remember creating this certificate?" He handed over the start of this whole mess.

Jacob blanched, just a bit. "Um, yeah. We were kids, we didn't know what we were saying…"

"Kids or not, you went to great lengths to swear the most binding oath you knew; I'm afraid you succeeded."

"You mean me and Virginia will have to…"

I cut him off. "No. You didn't actually say you'd marry _each other_. Just that you would get married. So there is that much of loophole."

No one said anything for a moment. "Ok. Um, thanks, I guess. I just…"

"Yeah. It's a big jump. If you need to talk about it… Well, I've been there." I smiled at him, trying to get him to relax.

He looked at me, and started to laugh. "I guess you have. I was trying to think what this could mean…"

"As Susan told Virginia, it does not need to change anything, or intrude on your life much. A year goes by faster than you'd think."

"Thanks. Um. Here, you can take this back." He handed the certificate back to Hieronymus.

Hieronymus nodded to acknowledge. "I shall ensure it is returned to Miss Danson."

"Thanks." And he shut the door on us, ending the conversation.

I turned to Hieronymus. "Want me to take that back to Virginia? Unless you want me to help you find Potsdam."

"I… There is no need. Please, return this to it's proper owner." He handed me the piece of construction paper.

"No problem. Um. I'll stop by later, so we can finish that conversation."

A slight smirk. "I'll look forward to it."

* * *

Virginia wasn't doing much better when I got back to the dorms. "Here, Virginia, I brought your certificate back."

She rolled over in the bed, and reached out to take it from me. "Thanks." She needed a moment before she asked the next question: "How did Jacob take it?"

I sat down on my bed to face her. "A bit better than you did. Some shock, and I think he relaxed a bit when I told him it didn't have to be _you_. He was probably thinking about Minnie."

She managed a grin. "I probably _should_ be offended, shouldn't I? But I was the same: I mean, we were best friends as kids, but…"

"It's not the same thing." I completed for her.

"Right." She was silent a moment. "Why does this always happen to _me_?"

From the force it came out with, I don't think she actually expected a response. The fact that she continued confirmed it. "Why does magic have to keep messing up my life? First it's 'no competing with normals' then it's _this_, what's it going to be next? When's it going to be _my_ choice?" She complained to the world.

I didn't say anything. I wasn't sure what to say.

She looked over at me. "Oh… Sorry, Susan. I mean, I know… Gah. I just made a fool of myself, didn't I?"

That I knew how to answer. "No. You told me about wanting to play sports, remember? You choose your family. And now, this gets dropped in your lap. It's not… Look, it's ok to be frustrated. I know there were days last year I wanted to _scream_ about the unfairness of it all."

"I remember the day the school found out…"

Yeah, that had been a bad day. "Before that; that day I just wanted to disappear. But at least I had _friends_ to talk to about it with, finally." I wasn't going to mention Ellen's breakdown the next day. "It made it better."

"So you are saying I should tell people?"

"Well, maybe not _everyone_. But it's nice to have _some_ support. And at least you get to pick your spouse."

"Not that you seem to mind the spouse you got…" She was definitely trying to change the subject. Or avoid it, maybe.

"Yeah, well, I got lucky, I guess. It still didn't help when I thought he hated me and I couldn't _talk_ to anyone about it." I got up, thinking that if she wanted to change the topic, maybe I should change the setting, so she wasn't moping on the bed all day. "Come on. Let's get lunch; I'm hungry from running around all morning."

Food was usually a good bet with Virginia. Today, she turned away. "I… I don't really want to go to the cafeteria right now. Maybe you can bring me something?"

"Ok, I think that's the first time I've heard you turn down food, _ever_. What's up?"

"I just…" She turned back. "It's Valentines' Day. You remember the cafeteria food they had last year, right? All cutesy 'couple' stuff. And everyone will be acting all lovey-dovey with _someone_, and pitying those who don't have someone. I hate Valentines — all that romantic fluff, as if being _single_ was a disease or something."

Ah. I'd had a year or two like that, back before I came to Iris Academy. Even last year hadn't been — it was almost _worse_, really, to be _married_ to someone who (at the time) hadn't wanted to even talk to me.

I really needed to have that conversation with Hieronymus.

The connection to my husband did give me an idea however: "Well, I _do_ know where there is a full picnic basket, prepared in part for me…"

She looked over at me. "You sure that's a good idea?"

I shrugged. "I'll make it up to him. Somehow. And I don't think either of us is expecting us to actually have the picnic at this point."

"Ok, but if he gets mad I'm hiding behind you; you're the one dating him."

We set up in the classroom the basket was left in — while I'm sure Hieronymus had some idea how to deal with it being winter outside, I didn't feel the need to deal with it.

Virginia calmed down some, though the idea of having to get married was still hitting her occasionally, I could tell. I tentatively tried to bring it up a couple of times, but she kept changing the subject.

Apparently she didn't want to talk about it today. No problem.

Instead she was teasing me about the items in the picnic basket. Most of it was standard picnic fare, but… Well, Virginia was good at coming up with ideas for how to eat grapes and melon bits.

"I am not sure that is what I intended that picnic basket for." Hieronymus's voice came from the doorway.

Virginia stiffened and got ready to panic again, but I could hear he was teasing, mostly. "Sorry, Hieronymus — Virginia didn't want to be surrounded by happy couples at lunch, and I figured our picnic was _already_ ruined."

"You were the one who insisted that we should celebrate this holiday." There was a slight smirk on his face as he entered and closed the door.

"And you know I said it as much to tease you as anything else. We can have a picnic another time. Or something else, if you prefer. I _do_ appreciate the trouble you went to, though."

"And you haven't even seen the warmth spell I cast in preparation. The snow on the forest gazebo is melted for nothing."

I was on my feet, and pulled him over to the table. "You aren't really offended, so stop scaring Virginia, please? You packed plenty — there's probably still enough left for you, if you want to join us."

He allowed me to push him into a chair. "If you insist." I rolled my eyes at him, and went back to my chair.

Virginia decided to break in. "Um, I think I remember Susan saying something about 'appropriate teacher-student relations', or something similar…"

"I think I said we wouldn't do anything _improper_. We're talking."

"You mean flirting." She corrected.

"I believe this was originally _intended_ to be a picnic for me and my wife. A _private_ picnic." After this pronouncement, he took a bite of one of the sandwiches.

"Hieronymus, please be nice. Virginia's still trying to process this morning."

He was unashamed. Virginia was staring at us wide-eyed, before she finally shook her head. "I… I should probably just leave you two alone." She started to get up.

I put a hand out to stop her. "Please, don't let him scare you off."

"I'm not… I came here to get away from 'couples'; if you two are going to be…" She didn't seem to be able to finish that sentence.

"It was not my intent to make you uncomfortable. Quite the opposite in fact. We are not in class; I thought it might be acceptable to lower the formality, a bit." He gave a sheepish look, that I think even Virginia caught. "I also admit to being slightly peeved that my work to set up this picnic is going… to other purposes. But I know that this situation is not your fault, Miss Danson."

She sat back down. "Uh… Thanks. I apologize for butting in on… Whatever it was you two had planned."

Hieronymus shrugged. "I planned little beyond a lunch outdoors, away from the students."

"Sorry. It still sounds nice." I tried to reassure him, then had a thought which caused me to giggle. "You like the woods, don't you?"

He turned to me, uncomprehending, so I elaborated. "Last week, it was a _wooded_ room in the Glen, this week, it was an actual forest…"

Hieronymus waved it off. "Simply a matter of what is available. Many witches and wizards _are_ more comfortable in naturalistic settings, and the local area has been shaped by the local guardian's tastes. We would have to go further afield to reach some amenity that is more urban-themed."

I accepted that, and silently wished there was something closer to _his_ tastes around, so I could see what they were.

Virginia was thinking something over, and when neither of spoke up immediately, it became obvious that she wanted to say something. We waited for her. "Uh… Sir, I know I can probably ask Susan about this, but… What's actually _needed_ to fulfill my promise?"

"You wish to know what exactly an oath marriage requires." He confirmed, and she nodded. "As I believe I said earlier: It need only be in name. The ceremony itself, of course, in whichever tradition you choose. Usually you would need at least one witness to be present. Other than that… Make sure you do not violate whatever marriage oaths you swear, or the implied oath of fidelity. No other contact between you and your spouse is required, unless something specific requires it. Given your situation, it may not even matter if your spouse violates their oaths, as long as you do not: you only promised that you would get married, not that anything else would happen. Though in your place I would rather not make the attempt."

"What else could happen?" Virginia asked, confused.

"Well, in my case, it was promised that I would make Susan a member of my House. This implied that she would show the same respect to the head of the House that I do, and we would both abide by our oaths: It wasn't just that I would marry her, but that the two of us would get married. Bidirectional, not unidirectional, like your oath."

"Even though I didn't have anything to say about it." I interjected.

He turned to me. "You were present, with the ability to object. Of course, if you had the results would have been dire, but you had the ability."

Ok, I guess I did. I turned back to Virginia, letting her know the digression was done.

"So, I just have to find someone who is willing to not date anyone else for a year, and who could keep a promise."

"Yes. It is not as difficult as it sounds." He took another bite. "I did speak to the Headmaster on the issue as well. She is sympathetic, and willing to help in any way she can. Including performing as the officiate at a ceremony, if you wish. We have _some_ experience in being discrete in such matters."

"This has happened before?" Virginia asked.

He cast a droll look at her. "As far as I am aware — just the once."

I choked back a laugh, while Virginia blushed. "Um, right."

"I am aware we weren't completely successful in maintaing discretion in that case. I am told there were rumors at the time, and… Well, now it is open knowledge. But I do not feel the school acted improperly, except perhaps in my choice of witnesses."

"Minnie _should_ have been a good choice. She just was under a lot of stress last year." I spoke up in defense, whether of her or of Hieronymus's choice I wasn't sure.

"Well, I have time to think about it at least. My birthday isn't until late summer. So it won't be needed until then."

"At least in your case, this is true." Hieronymus confirmed.

"In her case?" I had to ask.

Virginia was quicker on the uptake. "Jacob's birthday is — _was_ — in January, wasn't it?"

Hieronymus nodded. "He is already 18." He confirmed.

"Ah. Um. How did he take it?" Virginia asked.

"He appeared… Well, no worse off than you are, though he had fewer questions."

"Thanks for answering them for me."

He shrugged. "I _am_ your teacher. And… you are a friend of my wife's. I would not see you in undue distress."

"Yeah, Susan'd be battering at your door about it, wouldn't she." Virginia joked back.

"Undoubtedly." Hieronymus said, with imperturbable calm.

I wished I had a pillow to swat someone with.

* * *

_Author's Notes: This whole section kinda surprised me as I was writing it. First off, I knew I wanted to re-visit Virginia and Jacob's pledge - it doesn't get brought up in the Grabiner path, but it must still *exist*. However, it wasn't until I actually replayed to make sure I knew the details that I realized just how much it was going to have to affect them - I'd kinda thought it would have to happen 'after they got of school', or at least in a couple of years. Nope. You start the game 16, and it's when they are 18 - so a year-and-a-half later it's almost on them._

_And then Hieronymus and Susan started to have a conversation about what happened last year, that completely blindsided me — Yes, characters can decide what they want to do on their own. I managed to point out that now wasn't the time, but… The rest of the conversation will happen._

_But with all of the above, you'll never guess what I think is the most important event in this chapter. ;)_

_I'm not giving anyone a chance to review between when I post chapter 24 and this, so I can't thank anyone, but I *do* always appreciate them, and it does help keep me writing. So, thanks in advance for anyone who leaves one._


	26. Ch 26 - Unwanted Valentines, pt 2

Hieronymus hadn't been able to stay long after that — one of the seniors had an accident he had to handle — and me and Virginia ended up picking up the classroom by ourselves.

At which point I headed back to the dorm to finally read my mail, with Virginia planning on just stopping by a moment to collect something before heading out again.

I'd barely pulled out Hieronymus's card when there was a knock at the door. I actually sighed when I went to open it.

"Liam, hi. What's up?" I asked the freshman.

"I wanted to see if you got my card."

"Oh, the other one's from you? Sorry, I haven't had a chance to open it yet. It's been a busy day." I went to pick it up.

He followed me into the room. "That's ok. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall or something next week."

A strange question, and I turned to face him a moment thinking about what he was saying. "I know you needed to get married, and _are_ married, but I was hoping… Well, the year has to be almost up and then he won't have any hold over you…"

I honestly had no idea how to reply to that. I was trying to think of some way to be polite when Virginia spoke up, seemingly to the ceiling over her bed: "I wonder how many demerits hitting on the Professor's wife is worth."

It got my mind rebooted, but Liam turned to her. "I'm just being friends. I mean, I know she is married, but she can't…"

Virginia sat up to face him. "Can't what? Date? She had a date last week, and one she had to _miss_ this week. Both with her husband, of course." She waited a moment for him to understand that. "Look, Liam? Right? Married or not, she actually _likes_ Grabiner. And he actually likes her. And I don't just mean as a good student. I know, no accounting for taste, but watch the next time they are together. If they aren't in class, they don't even _try_ to act like teacher and student. Or pay attention to the rumor mill a bit. If you throw out the obviously fake, you won't have _that_ bad a picture of the two of them."

"But, he's…"

"Twice her age? I know, it's a bit… But they seem to deal with it." She stood and put a hand on his shoulder. "Look. Susan was going to be nice, and probably lead you on accidentally. Make some excuse about her marriage to let you down gracefully. I'm her roommate. _She's taken._ Yeah, he's an old grouch, but she likes him. I don't know what's going to happen at the end of their marriage term, but I doubt she'll be looking for a _different_ boyfriend. She's got one already."

"Oh. I just thought…"

"No, you _hoped_." Virginia corrected.

He seemed to deflate into himself. "Oh." He turned to me, and reached for the envelope in my hand. "Um, I'll take that…"

I held it out of reach. "No. It _was_ sweet of you to send it, and I thank you for it, however inappropriate it might be. Sorry; Virginia's right: I _have_ a boyfriend. But I'm not going to hold this against you or anything."

It took him a moment. "Um. Right. I'll just…" He motioned over his shoulder, and fled out the door.

I turned to Virginia. "You didn't have to be that harsh. You humiliated him." I wasn't actually angry.

She shook her head. "He would have been embarrassed no matter what. Trust me, I've had to tell enough people that Pastel wasn't in love with them… It was better if he got it straight, and he won't blame you for it."

I absently opened the envelope I held, while thinking about that. I could see she had at least some point. "Well, at least he just sent a 'friendship' valentine."

"So he's not completely out of touch. Did you know he had a crush on you?"

"I… Donald had mentioned it, actually, ages ago. I'd forgotten about it. I guess I hoped he had."

She pushed off the bed. "If you _weren't_ interested in Graby, it'd be sweet the way he waited for you."

"It's sweet either way. But… Thanks. I had _no_ idea what to say to him. It's been a while since I had to say anything besides 'I'm married'. And it's not like I've had boyfriends before…"

"Not even one?"

I looked over at her. "Well, that depends: Would you count _Jacob_?" I grinned.

"You mean… Wait. You mean you hung out with someone like I used to with him."

"Well, we never tried to tell our parents we were married, but yeah; I had a kindergarden crush, as my parents called it. They've joked about it for years; I can hardly remember him, actually."

"So, that's a _no_ then on whether you've had boyfriends before Graby. Ok." She stretched. "Well, I'm heading out; I feel the need for some exercise. Coming along?"

"Nah. I've had enough for one day."

* * *

The Orientation session was basically non-existent, really: I think I had two questions.

But the one-on-one questions were getting to be routine. Today it was Lysanne who was waiting for everyone else to file out. "Hi Lysanne. How did Valentines sales go?"

"Not bad." The freshman treasurer answered. "Though I'll admit I got a bit of a surprise when Grabiner stopped by to buy one…"

"It was nice of him." I answered, and waited for why she was actually waiting to say.

She took a deep breath. "I think I made a mistake."

I took the seat nearest her and listened.

"Ever given a valentine you shouldn't have?"

I took a deep breath. "I… Well, Hieronymus wasn't very appreciative of his last year, but I still think it was a good idea. Other than that…" I shrugged. "I never really gave lots of valentines. Or had crushes." I added the last on a hunch.

She winced, proving my hunch was right. "It's just… She's so sweet, and I keep wanting to look after her…"

"Are you sure that's how should feel about a girlfriend?"

Another wince. "I never wanted to hurt her, and now everything is awkward…"

"It's ok. I guess… You'll just have to give her some space."

Another wince, this one not one I expected. "Yeah. Space." I waited. "Maybe I can ask for another dorm room?" She said, mostly to herself.

I thought back over, trying to remember who she had as a dorm-mate. "Emily? You like Emily?"

"Yeah. And… 'Thank you Lysanne, but I don't like girls like that.'" She let bitterness creep into her voice.

"You can't help who you are attracted to, Lysanne. At least she was honest."

"I know. I just… And now she's skittish about changing her clothes in the room or anything. I mean, I _understand_, but…"

"It still hurts?" I ask, and got confirmation. "Ok. Well…" I decided a hug was better than an answer. "You can get through this, right? Just show her that she can trust you."

"I know. I just… I had all these daydreams about how it could be, with the two of us…"

"And this wasn't one of them." I knew.

She sat a while. I think there might have even been a few tears. "Thanks. I guess… I just needed to talk about it."

"No problem. Any time." I watched her get up and leave.

At which point Minnie's head appeared in the doorway. "Session done?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just need to clean up a bit. What brings you here?"

"I, um… Jacob told me he just found out about something from his childhood…"

She didn't sound like she wanted to explain, so I cut in. "If this is about that promise he made with Virginia — I know about it. I was there when _he_ found out about it."

"With Virginia? He didn't mention… I mean, yeah, it's about a promise he made, but he didn't say anything about anyone else being involved. In fact he said that he could choose…"

I waved her to a seat, and went to close the door. "He and Virginia were apparently buddies when they were little. This is about the marriage promise, right?" She nodded. "Yeah. Back when they were six or so, they tried to pretend they were married, except no one would take them seriously. So they made this huge certificate thing saying they would get married when they were 18. Except — luckily for them — they forgot to say they'd marry _each other_. So yeah, he can make a choice. Virginia too, for that matter. I take it he asked the obvious person?" I tried to grin.

Minnie ducked. "Well… Sorta. He's still working out what he wants to do. Said he wants to talk to his dads. He just… He wanted me to know about it."

"I've already gone over all of this with Virginia - it doesn't _have_ to mean anything, and a year goes by faster than you'd think. You don't have to read more into it than that."

"I know, I just… I kinda needed your perspective on it. Having been here."

"Two major differences: First off, you have time to think about it. Oh, and you can say no; don't forget that. He's not forcing you into anything. Secondly: He's willing to admit he _likes_ you. I'm sure it's not something he would be asking quite yet on his own, but… It beats being glared at during the wedding."

She laughed. "Yeah. It's just… Sudden. He didn't say anything, but I kinda feel the pressure already to say yes to him, the way Kyo kept pressuring me…"

"Minnie, you know Jacob's _nothing_ like Kyo. He's _warning_ you, so that you don't have it sprung on you. So you can talk it through _together_, it sounds like. If you say no… Well, it's only a year, and maybe next year you'll be able to get back together. But I think he would rather you said yes — just so he can continue dating you. It doesn't have to be anything else."

"Yeah, you're right. It's just… bad flashbacks. But he's not even asking anything yet, and he's giving me time to think. And, as you say, a year goes by fast…" She trailed off, then looked up at me with wide eyes.

"What?"

"'A year goes by faster than you'd think.' It was _over_ a year ago that you and Grabiner…"

I smiled sheepishly. "Um. Yeah. So, see, a year really _does_ go by faster than you'd believe…"

"You're still married, aren't you. _You didn't divorce him._"

Heat was rising in my cheeks. "No, we didn't divorce. We, um, discussed it, and…" I shrugged, sheepishly.

She was still staring. "Um, congratulations?"

"Thanks. I know people think he's mean, but, once you get to know him… We aren't… Well, we don't have a honeymoon planned or anything. We just wanted… Well, we would rather be married than not. At least for now. We are… exploring, I guess, if we want it to be longer… But neither of us wants to end it just yet." I felt like I was babbling.

She started to laugh. "You haven't told anyone yet, have you."

"No, we haven't. I mean, Potsdam knows of course. Neither of us… Well, we didn't feel like making a big announcement about it. We know people will figure it out, but, well, I don't really want a repeat of the scene last year when the news first got out."

She flushed at that. "Yeah. Sorry about that, again. I should have been more careful."

"It's past. I'm not going to worry about it anymore." I paused. "Of course, I'd rather you didn't go spreading _this_ around either…"

"More secrets?"

"Not really a _secret_, just that… Well, we aren't drawing attention to it."

"You went on a date last week. A real date, didn't you?"

I nodded. "A late anniversary lunch. We were going to have a picnic this week, but Donald gave Virginia the old certificate, so we spent the morning running around seeing if it was binding, then telling Jacob, and… Well, it was a busy day."

"I can see that."

I decided to change the topic back. "Well, anyway, even if you _do_ like Jacob, you don't have to stay married after the year is up, if you don't want to. I mean, for me and Hieronymus… I don't know, it kinda explains things to people, I guess, especially with us being teacher and student. But you don't have to do that."

I took a breath, and tried to figure out what Minnie needed to hear. "Look, it _really_ doesn't have to mean anything. It doesn't mean he gets any more of your time, or that you have to do anything you don't want to. About the only thing it says is that you can't date anyone _else._ Or at least, shouldn't. It doesn't mean Jacob can take over your life or anything."

She gave a sheepish grin. "Grabiner seems to have taken over _yours_."

I surrendered. "Yeah, well, I _told_ you I wanted him to like me. I didn't really realize how much I meant it at the time. And 'teacher's wife' kinda sets me apart, you know? People don't… Well, I'm not sure the freshmen think I'm a student, ok? I kinda _let_ this take over my life, I guess. But that's… Well, I worked at it. We're _still_ working at it, I think. It wasn't automatic. If I'd just kept my mouth shut and avoided him, well, I'd be divorced now and it'd just be an interesting story to tell someday."

She was nodding. "Ok. Thanks. I guess I'll think about it."

"No problem. And — as I've told Jacob and Virginia — if you have any questions about, well, being a married student, come and ask."

It got a laugh. "Thanks."

* * *

_Author's Notes: So, at least one person has finally realized. ;) I thought about doing more with Lysanne/Emily, but in the end - they are themselves, and not *everyone* falls for someone who falls for them back. Nor is everyone bisexual, despite the choices in the game. ;) It'll be awkward, but it's something they can work through._

_Thanks to Foreveralone16 and WolfNinjaHiruka for reviews. Yeah, I posted 24&25 at the same time. This one took longer than it should have - I got stuck a bit. Hieronymus and Susan haven't finished their discussion on the wedding last year (and everything else) yet, but they'll get their chance very soon. (Like: Next chapter.) It's a discussion I think they need to have._

_On the other hand, you'll need to wait a while to see who I hook Virginia up with: I'm starting keeping notes for a sequel to this, for Junior year, and that relationship is in there, not this story. I think it makes sense, although I'll bet it'll surprise some people... (One hint: It's not a 'fellow'. ;) ) However, I'm not entirely sure I'll write that story yet. (Or *it's* sequel, which I also have notes for... Once you get started, the only real stopping place is when she graduates, after all.) We'll see. I may need to actually make money at some point..._


	27. Ch 27 - History

The thoughts on the differences between what me and Hieronymus had 'needed' to do and what we had actually done — and whether being married had taken over my life, in any way — reminded me that we still had an unfinished conversation.

I'd thought about it a bit, last night. Trying to remember exactly what had been said, and think if there had been some other way to interpret it. Or when I needed to.

Second-guessing him wasn't really the best idea though. I'd done that enough last year, anyway.

Instead, I headed for his room. My knock sounded tentative to me, which I didn't really mean.

He quirked a smile as he opened the door. "Do your Orientation sessions always send you to my door?" He greeted, as he let me in.

"Is that why I always end up here?" I laughed back. He had a point. For that matter, even Ellen had seen it; I did tend to end up here after an orientation session, if there was some question that had come up.

"It appears to be a common reason." He said, still amused.

I was scanning the room, and after a moment I spotted the addition I'd been expecting: The new table and chairs, under a pile of books. "It didn't take you long to cover the table with your books." It came out harsher than I thought it would.

"Yes, sorry, they tend to proliferate." He tried to excuse himself, as he went to clear it.

I fought to keep myself from glaring at him; I wasn't exactly sure _why_ I was angry about this, but I was. I kept my thoughts to myself though, and waited until he had cleared it, then took a seat.

It wasn't the height of luxury, but it was comfortable. I took a deep breath, trying to relax again. "It's… I've had that problem as well." I bit my lip, and went on. "Anyway… I thought we should continue our conversation from yesterday."

To his credit, he knew which conversation I was talking about, as he took the other seat. "Ah, yes." He obviously didn't know how to pick it up either.

Well, there was always the basics… "Why don't we start at the beginning? You were wondering if and when I had a crush on you. I'll admit one of the first things I noticed when I bumped into you was your voice. I won't say I was actually _attracted_ to you then, but… I noted it in my diary, and I wasn't entirely scared of you."

"I've gone over my journal for this conversation as well… I cannot say my immediate impression of you was particularly flattering."

"I was just another freshman — and one who'd almost run you over."

"Precisely. The first time you actually stood out from the crowd was when you decided to skip the initiation, though that only marked you as someone willing to make yourself known."

I nodded, seeing his point. "The first time Virginia said anything was after I turned her brother down as campaign manager. I can't say that I was specifically thinking of wanting to spend time with you — I was more thinking of not wanting to impose, and… Well, I wanted it to be _my_ campaign. Somehow either William or Virginia decided that meant I had a crush on you. Or they just wanted to mess with me."

He chuckled. "The latter is a definite possibility. As for myself… You had distinguished yourself as one of the more impressive freshmen students, in my estimation, at that point. Your subject-focused studies had worried me – professionally — that you would not fully explore your abilities. It occasionally happens that a student neglects part of their studies completely, and it is best to head that off early. But you showed that was not your intent."

"As for your campaign itself, and the initial meeting… I recall being flattered, somewhat, with how you turned down Mr. Danson. I was also impressed that you _did_ turn him down: In my experience, the Dansons are hard personalities to resist. I also found myself stung that you were surprised at my recognition of the Star Wars reference in your first suggestion."

"Oh?" I hardly recalled that idea, actually. Though we had talked about Star Wars since.

"Yes; it made me think you saw me as… old. Stuffy. Out of touch."

I chuckled. A lot of people would agree with that impression of him. I wasn't one, at least not anymore. "I'm sorry if I gave you that impression."

He accepted that, and continued. "Regardless, I found myself watching your campaign with some interest, and approved of your election. You had impressed me as a responsible and intelligent member of the freshman class."

"Thank you for the compliment. I know you didn't always see me that way…"

"I occasionally forgot to consider it, or downplayed it's importance, but it was a lasting impression."

That came out a bit more forcefully than I might have wanted to respond to, but I thought of an opportunity to challenge it a bit. "Oh really? Then why was I assigned to summarize a _children's book_ in detention?"

Yeah, he remembered that incident, and what punishment I'd _actually_ received. "I… As I've heard you say in your classes, it is best to think of the consequences of your actions before you act. I did not think that jumping into a bottomless pit showed thought on this issue, and thought to give you a primer in the elementary lessons given to born-witches on the issue, which you would not have had as a wildseed."

Smooth. "And our replacement punishment?"

He managed to blush. "I… The point was to learn that magic is dangerous, and that it is possible to get into dangers, even ones that _should_ be obvious. Can you say that it was not a lesson well learnt?"

I laughed. "I'm not sure _that's_… Yeah, I guess, it did make me think about what I could be getting myself into a bit more." For an instant I considered bringing up other things it had made me think of, especially since we had gotten married. I found myself blushing as well, and looked away.

At least neither of us had actually _said_ that he had spanked me.

Hieronymus looked into the distance, his voice thoughtful. "Between the Dark Dance and the candle fundraiser… I did not notice that I was noticing you, but I cannot say that I did not do so. I have notes about your presence improving my classes, and of comments you made while ordering candles impressing me, but I did not realize I was thinking of you as anything other than another student."

"So… When you took me to the Glen then…" I prompted.

"I believed I was treating you as I would have treated any other student; I didn't even think of it at the time. However, I was disappointed that you were unable to discuss my reading material for the evening, and disappointed in myself for snapping at you."

"I got the distinct impression that night that you didn't want to talk to me at all."

His smile quirked. "Then I suppose I have another day I need to apologize for, as that was not my intention. Though I will say I don't believe I actually knew my intention at the time."

"And what _was_ your intention?"

He looked down at his folded hands. "I… am not entirely sure. It is possible it was simply to enjoy your company."

"And when did you notice that you were noticing me?"

"I… I have mentioned that it was not my _normal_ practice when Petunia gives her annual 'gift' to think of students. In fact, I have someone who I have made it my practice to think of. Someone who was dear to me."

Oh god. He'd been intending to think of _Violet_, and he thought of me…

"When your contact came back… I realized that I was starting to think of you a bit like I had once thought of her. You aren't the same, but…"

His hands were on the table. I put a hand on them. "Hieronymus, you don't have to."

He came back to the present. "I… Thank you, Susan. After that incident, I reviewed our recent interactions, and realized that I had not been treating you solely as a student. I didn't notice any attraction from your side, nor did I think it appropriate. I resolved to watch myself in the future, and to not encourage it in either myself or in you. The Yule holiday offered me a respite — although I found myself using the candles I'd purchased as a reminder of your presence."

I felt his hands beneath mine. "Hieronymus… I don't think I would have thought of teacher normally. You were important to me, important enough that when Postdam said 'friend' you were the first person I thought of. I'll admit I didn't connect that to anything else. Maybe I should have."

We sat in silence a moment, just looking at each other. I think I learned something from him during that silence, but I can't say what it was.

Eventually, he looked away, and gave a small forced cough. "Which, by the timeline, brings us to January. I was very aware I was trying to avoid thinking of you as anything other than a student, which of course brought it closer to my mind on more than one occasion. I spent some time immersed in the research for my failed ritual with the manus as a way to avoid other thought." Unspoken: That it may have been why he part of why he made a mistake — he was distracted, and rushing the preparations.

"I remember when I walked into that room that morning. I… It scared me, to see you so vulnerable. I didn't know how long you'd been there, or how long you could survive. I'll admit I thought of going for help — it was obviously a situation a freshman student wouldn't be able handle on her own, after all. But I didn't know how long that would take, or if I had the time… I thought if I could get you awake, aware of what was going on, you could tell me what to do."

"You were… Not completely wrong. As it was, you had ample time to summon help, but I can see you would not have known that. Putting yourself into danger… Was not the optimal way to handle the situation."

A weight fell onto his shoulders. "I have much to apologize for regarding that day. The first is probably the arrogance that lead me to perform a magical work of that nature in a public room, even if it was one with a lock on the door. When you and Petunia rescued me, I was drained, embarrassed, tired, and angry at myself for my own failures. Petunia's proposed solution of our marriage was not… Not what I would have done."

"What would you have done?" I asked, softly.

He pulled himself together a bit. "I would have adopted you. It would have made you of my House as effectively as a marriage, and it would have been a more… appropriate relationship between persons of our respective ages."

I had to giggle. Hieronymus as my father… Hard to see. "Well, I'm glad you didn't. Besides the obvious reason, I'm sure _that_ would have create all kinds of issues with my _real_ parents, and you can't just divorce a daughter at the end of a year — I would have been _stuck_ with you."

It had obviously never occurred to him. "I…" He deflated. "Perhaps Petunia's course was better chosen than I have realized."

I gave his hands a squeeze. "I'm happy for it."

He looked at me, then bowed his head in acknowledgement. "I cannot dispute that I enjoy the results either."

He held that for a moment, but I knew he had more to get off his chest. "The point, however, is that I reacted poorly, for multiple reasons. I know some of the things I said to Petunia were taken to be towards you — I meant to call _her_ an imbecile, for not using the adoption solution that you have thoroughly critiqued — and I yelled at you for trapping yourself to save me. I worried about my attraction to you, and wanted to be sure you did not get any unwarranted ideas, which might complicate relationships between us. My reasoning to avoid kissing you was an excuse — I worried that I might let to much show in such personal contact. I tried to reassure you that it would only be for a short period — which I also think came out wrong. Then, well, I fled. I could not face you as my wife, not that morning. You terrified me. You were all my mistakes made over again, everything I desired placed in front of me in a form that I needed to keep myself away from, and yet you were placed in my care, under my protection. I felt sure the one you most needed protection from was me."

He wasn't looking at me, and his hands had gone limp in mine, as if he couldn't maintain tension anywhere in his body.

I went with instinct, and slid sideways out of the chair, still holding his hands. His head came up, slightly, just enough for what I needed. Kneeling beside the table, I pressed forward to have my lips meet his.

His eyes were open, searching and hiding nothing when I broke off. "It's ok, I forgive you. You were thinking of me, trying to protect me. Thank you for that."

He wasn't in any condition to respond. "I'll admit that day… was a whirlwind. Potsdam swept me up, and didn't let me think. She tried to present it as some sort of romantic adventure, and all I could think about was… Well, what you hadn't meant to say. Minnie reminded me earlier that I'd told her that I wanted to impress you, and that day I felt like I'd failed, forever. Potsdam wouldn't let me dwell on it, as much as I wanted to. I really think… No, if you'd told me, I would have been terrified as well. I respected you, and admired you. I'm not sure that was all… but… it would have been all I could handle that day. Some of your words hurt, but… If you _had_ kissed me, I'm not sure I could have handled that either. Especially as my first kiss."

"Still, I could have handled that day better."

Yes, he could have. But he didn't need to hear that right now. "It's in the past, and you've explained yourself to me."

He closed his eyes. "Thank you, Susan."

"You're welcome, Hieronymus."

I let him recover a moment, then returned to my chair. "I assume your treatment of me over the next couple of weeks was more attempts to maintain a professional distance between us?"

"Yes, it was."

"It's ok. I see why you thought it was needed. I probably would have done the same in your place."

"It doesn't excuse…"

I cut him off. "You were not mean or rude. You were a teacher, dealing with a student in an awkward position. Though I would have liked at least to hear a thank you for the Valentines card."

He smirked. "I still have it."

It surprised me. "I thought, based on what you said…"

"As I have explained: What I said at the time was designed to maintain appropriate relations between us. At the same time…" He trailed off, and restarted, on to the next topic. "I was furious at Petunia for the stunt with the manus in the exam, for how it must have scared you. I heard the tremor in your voice as you attempted to dismiss it, in our House name."

I blushed. "I was so embarrassed that I'd done that… Even if no one was there to hear me." Wait. I'd been alone… Oh. "I completely forgot that you were probably watching that."

He smirked. "Students do."

Yeah, we do. I had one other important time… But we hadn't gotten there yet. "I remember being a bit terrified when Potsdam sent me with soup for you. But… Well, you we sick, and she'd asked me to help. And… I was trying to fit you into 'husband' in my mind. I thought it was something I should do."

"I suspect that it was partially a practical choice on her part: There are wards on my room that I do not need to dispel for my _wife_ that I would have needed to for anyone else and — ill as I was — it would have been a not minor stress on my reserves to have done so. However, knowing Petunia's stance on our relationship, I doubt it was made for _entirely_ practical reasons."

"Yeah, I didn't really think so either." I had to smile back.

"I do think I did better at saying what I meant that day, though I remember stumbling over my first attempt."

I nodded. "Yeah, your first reaction — was a bit scary, but I remember you apologized. Even said thank you. Much like you did in the library a few days later."

His turn to nod. "Yes. I was thinking at the time… Of how I'd wronged you. That you _should_ be with the other students, but _could_ not be, because of me. It cost me a moment of social grace, and I was simply stating facts as I saw them, unable to think beyond to how they would be interpreted."

"At least you managed to say that at the time." I thought through, trying to remember what else had happened last year, and in what order. "You came on a bit strong when I opened the letter from your father, as well." But he hadn't actually insulted me that time.

"I am sorry — It is my fault that he even knew about you, and what he sent you… Either unintentionally, or by intent, it was a _profoundly_ inappropriate gift. I was angry at him, not you, and scared that you might have opened it without my knowing about it — which could have put you in as much danger as you had been the day of our marriage."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say about that. He'd been _worried_, not angry at me for opening the letter.

He accepted that as sufficient. "During the course of last March… Well, my journal entries show a distinct change in how they refer to you. Some time during that month, I was no longer thinking of you as 'Miss Rose', or 'Susan'. In my own writing, I was calling you 'my wife'. I looked forward to seeing you again after the spring break, and was glad I did not manage to make another of my social blunders."

That early? I wasn't sure how to take that. "I… I respected you, and I was getting comfortable with the idea of a secret marriage. That it wasn't as horrible as I thought it could be, and you didn't hate me as much as I thought you might have. When Potsdam suggested that I stay for the break… I was shocked, I'll admit. I didn't actually have a chance to think about it: By the time she sprung it, it would have been to late to tell my parents. Though I don't think I would have made a different choice given more time." I decided not to bring up the other thing that kept it from dwelling on my mind: That was when the headmaster had told me about Violet.

That was going to have to be another conversation, sometime.

"I guess that's why I went to you when Kyo went off on Minnie: I respected you, and I thought you would take it — and me — seriously."

"I was somewhat flattered that you would come to me with such an issue; as I told you at the time, I know that most would not see me as the ideal person to come to with something of that nature. It even weakened my resolve on the issue of keeping a distance between us."

That day will always remind me of the next. "Then why… Why didn't you _listen_ to me? When it came out that we were married… I was frightened, confused, and when you came out of the crowd I was _grateful_ that you were there to rescue me. And then you yelled at me! Without even _trying_ to hear my side of it! You called me a _liar_, as if I wouldn't understand what it meant to tell people! I'd worked so hard to keep it a secret, and here…"

My turn to break down. I'd bottled that day up, I guess. Tried to forget exactly how scared I'd been, how _hurt_ his words had made me.

"I… My first thoughts were anger that it had gotten out, and I remembered my promise to hold you personally responsible. I felt betrayed, by one I'd come to respect and trust. I let anger cloud me, and I knew none of the normal punishments could be applied in this case. I… I was embarrassed, scared for what people thought of me, and… I could not think clearly. My comment the next morning was true: I am so used to student's automatic response to being in trouble before me being to lie that I did not stop to consider that you were not one to do so."

"You hurt me, Hieronymus. A lot. I went back to my room, and I think I cried for hours, and it wasn't just because everyone else was thinking the worst of me. It was because _you_ were thinking the worst of me. I… When you came to my room to apologize… I didn't know what to _say_. I couldn't make a scene, I was barely awake, and…" I shook my head. "You admitted you were wrong, but that didn't make it right."

This time, my hands were in his. "I know. I… The moment Miss Cochran explained, that anger disappeared, and I regretted what it had made me do. I never got angry at her — she was just an ignorant freshman student, who couldn't be expected to know better. _You_ I expected better from. I should have realized that you _would_ do better."

"You didn't really make it up to me, you know. You apologized several times, over the week, and you told the other students to leave me alone — which almost made it _worse_; even Ellen wouldn't talk to me — but…"

"I would not know how to make it up to you." He paused. "If… Why did you come to me, then? If you had been so hurt?"

I had gone to him, hadn't I? The next day, after everything fell apart, after he'd threatened me and scared me more than I'd ever been scared in my life… "I… I'm not sure. You were… Partially, I wanted to give you another chance to apologize, I think. To find a way to make it right. And… I knew that you _would_ listen to me. You'd shown me that with Kyo — that you would take me seriously, and be willing to listen. Somehow, even threatening to lock me in a dark pit for a year didn't make me doubt that. You scared me, but I was used to that. I wasn't used to scaring Ellen, or Virginia, or… I don't know."

"I think… I had resolved the day you brought Mr. Katsura to my attention that I could handle you as a friend. Sometime during that week, you broke even that much of my reserve. I saw you in pain, and yet you stood strong, even as you opened up to me. I wanted to see… Well, how strong you could be, and to be there when you were hurt again, so that I could protect you. To myself, I had already admitted how much I admire you, and I was… distressed that I could not admit it to you, when you needed it."

I looked down at that. I didn't want to hear the rest, not right now. "I… You still owe me for that one, Hieronymus."

"I shall find a way to make it right. But for now… Can you forgive me? Truthfully? Without feeling that you have been forced into it?"

I looked up, to his eyes. He was earnest. "I… Yes, I forgive you, Hieronymus. But I can't forget. Not yet."

"Than, that shall be enough for now. Thank you." We both let the silence smooth things over.

I eventually broke it. "By the time of the final exam… I'd bottled it up. I didn't think about it. I just thought about the rest, about how I admired you. Other than that one time, I've always trusted you. I still do. You get angry, but… You always mean well."

"Thank you. When I heard you talking to Miss Middleton and Miss Danson during the final exam… I knew that was not meant for my ears. If it had been practical, I would have ceased monitoring that exam. I admired your solution to the exam, for being careful and comprehensive. You did not rush into danger, or ignore the possibilities, but checked to make sure you knew all the dangers and options."

I shrugged. "I just… I didn't want any more surprises, I guess. It had been a weird enough last few weeks. No one quite knew how to treat me anymore… I guess that's part of why I skipped the ball as well. I didn't know who I should be if I entered."

"And instead, you came here." He answered with the obvious.

I nodded. "I didn't want to be alone, and you were… A friend. Maybe more. I knew you better than I'd ever expected to — even better than my roommates, in some ways — and… Well, here was where I wanted to be." I let that sit a moment. "I don't apologize for anything I said that night."

"I wouldn't expect you to. You were right. I had been hiding behind my own pains, and from any chance of healing them."

Nice to hear that he'd grown a bit, on this at least. I was glad. "Why did you kiss me? I mean, I know I asked, sorta…"

"In truth: Even now, I am not entirely sure. I just know that you had given me the opening, and… Well, I wished to." He wanted to continue, I could tell, but he didn't know what to say.

"Thank you for it. And for… Everything since. I'm glad… For all of it. And that we were able to have this conversation. I think we needed it."

"I believe you are correct. And… I thank you for getting me out of my shell. For making me realize I was avoiding the pain, instead of living."

We weren't talking about Violet, very carefully. "No problem. As I said: It's what I'm here for. And now I've _asked_ for the job."

That got a hint of a smile. "So you have. Thank you, Susan."

I accepted his thanks, and realized the conversation was over. I didn't have an excuse to stay, and I didn't know how to say goodbye, so I just rose slowly, letting my hands slowly drop his as I went to the door.

When I got there I stopped, again acting on impulse. There _was_ a proper way to say goodbye after a conversation like that. And I wanted it. "Hieronymus?"

His head came up, and he stood to look at me. "Yes Susan?"

Two steps were all it took. His arms knew what I wanted before he did, and we held each other close. The kiss lasted until we were out of breath. "Have a good day, husband."

"Have a good day, wife."

* * *

Ellen and Virginia eventually came back to find me idly trying to create an illusion of the sky on our ceiling. I explained I was trying to get it to mimic the actual sky, as if we had a skylight.

I managed to convince them the idea wasn't all that bad, and they let me continue working on it. As long as I promised to dismiss it at night, if it wasn't working correctly.

Fair enough.

I'd probably be doing better if I focused on it, but I wasn't quite in a state to do that.

That had been a bigger conversation than I'd expected.

I hadn't realized I still held that day against him. I kinda still did, really.

I'd been expecting a rescue, and I had gotten threats. When everyone _else_ in the world had turned against me, I'd expected him to be on my side, and he hadn't been.

It still hurt, now that I realized it.

But he _had_ apologized, sincerely, and before anyone else had changed sides. He knew his mistake, and wanted to make it right.

And I… I was willing to let him try. I _wanted_ him to try. To succeed. To prove that I _could_ trust him.

I guess both sides surprised me. That I still felt hurt over it, and that I cared enough about him that I wanted to set it aside, despite how hurt I had been.

The ceiling wasn't really interesting enough for me to get away from that. But it was something to concentrate on — concentrating on the rest was something I wasn't quite ready for.

Also a surprise: Exactly how long he'd had _some_ sort of feelings for me. Virginia joked about my crush, and maybe I'd had a bit of one, even thought he was attractive, but the thought that _he_ had thought _I_ was attractive, and that he'd wanted to think of me as more than a student…

I guess it wasn't something I quite expected.

I _had_ meant more to him than 'just a student' the first time we went to the Glen. He'd _wanted_ to take me there. To have _my_ company.

He hadn't just been taking pity on me.

I found myself smiling at the idea, and got rid of the smile before either of my roommates could ask about it.

And what did it mean, between us? Hieronymus and I? That we'd _had_ that conversation, and talked like we did?

I'm pretty sure it wasn't 'just dating'. I think that conversation was between people who wanted to be together for a long while.

Neither of us had been self-conscious when we called each other 'husband' and 'wife'.

He'd been calling me that for a long time, in his journal. Or at least, he had been. I wonder if he still did.

But I hadn't thought about it, really, when I'd said it.

Yeah, lots to think about.

If I focused the Blue magic just a bit more as I cast, the clouds were less blurry.

* * *

_Author's notes: Either I could talk for ages about this chapter, or I can shut up. I'll shut up. It says what it needs to, on it's own._

_No reviews this time. ;-( Oh well._

_But please, review. It keeps me going, in more ways than one._


	28. Ch 28 - Pancakes

I made it a point to take Potsdam's class the next day. I'd been reading up, and the conversation with Hieronymus had got me thinking about how to deal with this long-term. I wasn't ready to make every decision yet, but there was one thing I wanted to do. "Professor?"

Class was over, and people were filling out. "Yes Susan? You have something to ask?"

She was pretending, and we both knew it. She could tell I had something on my mind. "Yes. Um, tomorrow is the pancake supper. I know I can't participate — I mean, I can't eat with everyone else, or do the ritual exchange of plates or whatever, but… I want to be there. Do _something_. I can't participate with the rest of the students, but I want to participate _somehow_."

"Well, there is always the role of the _host_ couple…" She grinned, knowing full well what she was implying.

"I don't want to make a spectacle of myself. And I don't think Hieronymus would appreciate it either." I answered. "I just want to not be left out, if that's possible."

According to the book I'd gotten at Christmas, the 'host couple' would have to make very public fools of themselves. And make it very clear they were together.

Kissing in the hallways would be about as subtle.

Thankfully, Potsdam didn't press it. "Well, it's always helpful to have people set up, and I'm sure you can help keep things flowing. As long as you don't do anything ritually improper."

"That means I can't take a plate to anyone, or accept one, right?" I just wanted to make sure I was clear on the limits.

"Yes, that's right."

"No problem then. Thanks." I didn't let her say anything else, as I left the classroom.

* * *

Minnie stopped me the next day as I got ready to board the 'early' bus to where we were having the pancake supper. "Susan! You know you can't…"

She'd been the one who'd had to tell me I had to skip last year, so of course she would know. "I can help set up, and I can stand on the sidelines saying 'sorry, it's a married thing'." I grinned at her. "I remember that I can't actually _participate_."

Which got her to relax. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, I just remembered that you couldn't be here last year…"

"_This_ year I can tell people why. And I don't want to skip it _every_ year."

She gave her brilliant smile at that. "Yeah I can see that… _Every_ year, huh?" She elbowed me.

I blushed. "Yeah, well…" No one was around. "I don't think either of us are changing our minds on divorce any time soon…"

It was enough, and Jacob arrived soon after, so I didn't have sit through teasing all the way there.

I helped set up tables and chairs, then got placed behind the pickup line, making sure there were plates, pancakes, butter, syrup and everything else in good supply. I only had to turn down about three guys trying to give me pancakes — a simple 'Sorry, only _unmarried_ girls are eligible' was enough every time.

Liam didn't try, but I know he heard me at least one of those times.

I ended up at a table by the side, eating by myself. It was a bit lonely, but… I decided it beat sitting in the library in an empty school by myself.

Though I wouldn't have minded if Hieronymus had been there to join me.

* * *

"You looked kinda lonely sitting off by yourself there." Virginia said, as we all got back to the dorm room.

I shrugged. "It's a courting ritual. _Married_ women aren't allowed to participate. I'm just glad I got to go."

"Yeah, you missed it last year, didn't you. You were sick or something." Ellen added.

"Yeah. I didn't want to miss it again this year." I confirmed, without giving details.

Details apparently weren't needed. Virginia was looking at me wide-eyed. "I _thought_ you were faking it last year! You couldn't go because you were _married_!"

"Yeah, sorry, it was still a secret, and I had to lie to you…"

Ellen was putting the rest together. "And that was a _year_ ago…"

Well, no it wasn't, quite. But I didn't want to actually _lie_ to them… I'd just been seeing how long it took them to work it out. I heard a sheepish laugh, and realized it was from me. "Um, not that it makes a difference, but it wasn't _quite_ a year ago…"

"The baskets were in January, I remember because people wanted to know who Potsdam sent valentines to…"

"Um, right. So, as I said, it doesn't matter that it wasn't quite a year ago…"

"You're still married!" Both my roommates said at once.

"Yes, we are. We decided… Well, that we didn't want to divorce." My face felt hot.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Virginia asked.

"We didn't want to draw attention to it… It wasn't really that I was hiding it, just that I didn't bring it up."

"How long?" Ellen asked.

"How long what? How long since our anniversary?"

"Well, that too. I want to know the exact day so we can do something _next_ year. But how long ago did you decide not to get a divorce?"

I took a deep breath. "Actually, it's the same answer. Our anniversary is January 25th," Ellen rushed to make a note, "and that was the day we decided to stay married. Or at least, the day we _discussed_ it. Turns out that both of us had decided that's what we wanted before that." I didn't feel like explaining how long I'd agonized over that decision.

Virginia was putting dates together in her head, instead of taking notes. "So that first date…"

"Was a _late_ anniversary celebration. Yes."

"And you decided to actually _date_…" Ellen just wanted to confirm it all.

"On our anniversary. Same conversation. We decided… Well, it's still a marriage mostly in name, but… We are exploring. We don't plan on emulating you and Donald any time soon…" I looked directly at her.

She got it. "But you are _married_. For better or worse." I don't think she realized what she was saying until she said it.

I flushed as well. "Yeah."

Virginia fell into her bed. "This… You haven't told anyone?"

"Well, Minnie figured it out. As I said, we aren't planning on announcing that 'Oh, by the way, we're not getting a divorce'. People will figure it out. I didn't tell you because… Well, because it was fun to give you hints and see if you figured it out."

They both stared, and Virginia started laughing. "'Oh, don't worry Virginia, a year goes by faster than you'll notice'! You basically outright _told_ me!"

I grinned. "Yeah, I _thought_ that was fairly obvious. Minnie figured it out."

"Minnie? Oh, of course. Jacob asked her. Though she wasn't on the sidelines with you…"

"Jacob told her about the promise, but they haven't decided anything yet."

Both of them got that, then went back to the main topic. "So… you really _do_ like him." Ellen asked.

"Yeah. I said I did. We aren't sure how much, but…"

Virginia interrupted. "I saw you two together last weekend. As I told Liam: You're taken." She poked me. "Though you could have said _something_ when I said I didn't know what would happen at the end of your year-and-a-day. The term was already up!"

"I didn't want to make it more awkward than it already was for Liam. He's sweet, even if I'm not interested in him."

"Wait, Liam?" Ellen asked.

Virginia answered. "He came and tried to ask Susan out on Saturday. Poor kid has a crush."

"And while I was trying to think of a way to let him down gently, Virginia decided to go 'brutal truth' on him."

The roommate in question shrugged. "He needed to hear it."

I didn't have anything to say to that, and Virginia had apparently said all she wanted on the issue.

Ellen's voice broke the silence. "So. Married. _Really_ married. Not just because…"

"Yeah. I'm… Well, as I said, we aren't _doing_ anything, but… Yeah. Married. I just… I couldn't see my life without him, you know?"

Ellen gave a little smile. "That is what marriage is supposed to mean — that you'll never have to."

Virginia started shaking her head. "You are nuts, you know that, right?" The grin took the sting off her words. "_Really_, no accounting for taste. What you see in that old grouch…" She trailed off, theatrically, then grinned wider. "But he's not so grouchy around _you_, is he?"

The blush came back to my face. "Not really…"

It was the reaction she was waiting for, by the laugh she gave. "I know! I _saw_ you at the 'picnic', after all. And _neither_ of you corrected me about you flirting with each other…"

I think she was just trying to see how much I could blush. "He's my husband…" Was my weak defense.

"That's what I've been saying!" She responded.

Ellen stepped in. "Really, Virginia, you don't have to tease her all day."

"Oh, I think I do." Virginia grinned back. "At _least_ a day."

I rolled my eyes. "What, you want to hear _everything_ me and Hieronymus do together?"

"What? You said you weren't going to be emulating Ellen and Donald anytime soon…"

"Sure; but I haven't said I haven't kissed him." Yep, going on the offensive was better. She looked at me wide-eyed.

Then she made a disgusted face. "Eww! Bad image!"

Me and Ellen both laughed at her theatrics. "It's not _that_ bad. I think we are getting better at it." I teased back.

Which got her more serious. "You are getting practice?"

I shrugged. "A bit."

"I know about the one last year…" Ellen asked.

I turned to her. "Uh… Well, let's just say it's something couples who are dating do." I answered, heat in my face.

Thankfully, she didn't ask for details, and just nodded. Virginia looked like she _wanted_ to ask something, but couldn't quite make herself work out what it was.

Ellen managed to work out what she wanted to say first. "So, how are things between you two?"

I hesitated. "Uh… It's complicated. We had a really big talk on Sunday, and I think we are both processing it… There were a few things we didn't realize we hadn't dealt with."

"And you are dealing with them now?" She asked.

"Well, it's not something we can just talk about… Sorta. Neither of us is sure _how_ to deal with them, but yeah." I tried to grin. "As I said: It's complicated."

"Almost sounds like you had a fight." Virginia stated.

"No. It's more… We _had_ a fight, last year, and we never really dealt with it. Now that… Well, now that it matters, we are trying to."

"And it didn't matter last year?" Virginia managed to sound offended.

I wasn't sure how to answer that. Ellen was. "Last year, they were going to be divorced soon…"

"Um, yeah." That was it. It hadn't really mattered, because the marriage was in name only.

That was why I'd been able to bottle it up: Because he'd just been scaring a _student_, not his _wife_…

Virginia was nodding. "I guess I can see that." She said, and yawned. "Well, _I_ think it's time to turn in. Unless you want to keep talking all night…"

Both me and Ellen agreed that sleep was probably better. And we'd said enough.

And I had more to think about, as well. I didn't get to sleep as quickly as I hoped.

* * *

_Author's Notes: It's not a huge scene, but… Virginia and Ellen going 'Wait, *that's* why you skipped the pancake supper last year' is probably where this whole story started. It's been in my head for ages._

_Thanks to regular reviewers Foreveralone16 and WolfNinjaHiruka. I agree that the day they were outed in-game is a traumatic event, and it's obviously one they are still dealing with: I've even mentioned that Susan considered it the scariest day she had in the year. The ending where he carries through on that threat is the one I consider the worst in the game._

_Yes, WNH: They're talking about their relationship. It's changing quite a bit, and they are acknowledging that. It's about to change more..._

_And... The setup is done. Time for the main event of the year._


	29. Ch 29 - The Letter

After the weekend, I was actually grateful for a 'normal' week of school. People didn't comment on my not participating in the pancake supper much — just the same comments I'd gotten used to.

Hieronymus and I decided _not_ to reschedule the picnic. At least, not yet. I don't think either of us really wanted to spend _three_ saturdays in a row together.

Not that I would have minded, it was just that… It felt like we would be rushing things.

As I'd told Minnie last year: Just because you were dating that didn't mean you had to spend _all_ your time together. And it wasn't like I didn't see him either: I took several of his classes, and we talked a bit between them. Nothing of importance, but enough that I knew how his day was going.

He got another letter from his father. I asked if it was likely to be a trend, and he said that his father occasionally had 'fancies' where he wanted to get his son into something.

Hieronymus's opinion was that such were best ignored.

He still sounded like a sulky teenager when he said it.

And yes, I told him that as well.

It actually felt odd to have a 'normal' weekend, where I wasn't having to worry about whether I wanted to be married, or planning on going on a date, or running in circles, or whatever else. I got to just relax. I even considered going to the Mall, but decided against it: I wanted the day off, completely.

I didn't even get any issues from my orientation session. Just the standard few questions, mostly about the Pancake supper. (And why I couldn't participate.)

I did think of trying to pull aside Emily or Lysanne, who were there but discretely keeping distance between them — or at least attempting to. But it would probably have just made it awkward, and I didn't want to do that.

Besides, it was their problem. I was sure they could work through it.

Ellen muttered something about 'stupid traditionalists' when we were filing in to watch the honor society inductions. I tried to say something, but we were in the crowd, and then Donald dragged her away to sit with him.

I don't think she was really angry anymore though, and nothing else happened to set her off. A few students were inducted into the honor society, but that was it.

Really, life was returning to normal for me; I felt like a normal student for the first time in ages. I went to class, I talked with my roommates, I hung out with my boyfriend on the weekend (Not a 'date', just a 'tea party' — we finally got to use the table for the reason we'd bought it, although Hieronymus had to clear it again. I'll admit to growling at him a bit.), even went to sports club for the first time in ages, since my orientation session was done so quick. Virginia had worked out some rules for a magical version of soccer — different positions could use different spells, and there were some new distinct fouls.

It was fun, although I got tired way to quickly. I obviously needed to work out in the gym more often.

I even teased Hieronymus when he got the third letter in four weeks from his father. Though I'm not sure he was actually awake that morning: He just grumbled something at me and left.

I didn't mention that I'd gotten a letter too, with the same return address. I was curious; there had to be something for his father to keep sending letters that he knew would be burnt.

Ellen was awake when I got back to the room, and Virginia was in the showers. I waved hi, dropped off their letters, and opened mine.

**Lady Montague, **

**It is my sad duty to inform you that your father-in-law, the 16th Viscount of Montague, passed away on February 27, 2015. It is requested that you come to the family estate for the funeral and burial. **

**I understand that there has been some animosity between your husband and his father, and that they have not spoken or conversed in years, nor have you had a chance to meet the deceased. I pray that this does not impinge on your willingness to attend. **

**I am also aware that my own letters to your husband will be taken as — and treated the same as — letters from his father, as I have been used as an intermediary between them on occasion. I hope this letter reaches you unharmed, and that you are able to convince your husband to attend as well, should his own invitation be damaged in transit. **

**Yours in Service,**  
**William Woodward III**  
**Woodward and Sons, Solicitors**

It took me three read-throughs to understand what the letter said. Once I did, I stared at it for a minute.

Virginia came in from the shower. "What's that?"

It was just an off-hand question, but it was enough. "A letter; sorry, I've got to go."

No way could I tell students before Hieronymus knew himself.

I wasn't sure where he would be this time of the morning, so I checked the cafeteria on the way to his room. He was eating breakfast, and more awake than I'd seen him earlier.

I think everyone was looking at me when I went directly to him. "You should have read your letter today." I told him, as I handed him mine.

He raised an eyebrow, but took it and read it directly.

It didn't take long for his face to pale, slightly. "You're right: I should have. You'll need to pack. We will leave immediately." He stood, leaving his plate. "I'll tell the headmaster."

He didn't actually wait for a reply.

I turned back to the rest of the room. No one was eating.

Pack. Right. What did I have in my closet besides uniforms? Did I have anything appropriate for a funeral?

I left the sea of eyes, and headed back to the dorms. Ellen met me halfway, Virginia not far behind in clothes that were obviously thrown on quickly. "What's going on?"

"Hieronymus's father died. We have to go to the funeral."

"And you had to rush out and tell him?" Virginia asked. "Shouldn't he be telling you?"

I nodded in response to the first question. "Uh… It's complicated. They weren't on the best of terms." I didn't really want to explain. It wasn't their business.

Luckily Ellen had a different question. "The envelope was addressed to 'Viscountess Montague'."

I started walking again, forcing them to follow me back to the room. "Yeah. He's a British lord." I tried to dismiss it.

"What does that make you?" She asked.

Well, the answer to that was obvious… "The _wife_ of a British lord."

"No, I mean… Do you have a title?"

We were back at the room, so I waited a moment to pick up the envelope and hand it to her. "It's right there, I guess. I'm not an expert on this stuff. A British lawyer wrote that, so I assume they got it right."

I pulled out my suitcase from where I'd stowed it when I gotten back from Christmas. "Sorry, Ellen. It kinda threw me for a loop too, when I first heard it. I'd probably freak out a bit more about it if I wasn't freaking out over the fact that I have to attend a _funeral_ in _England._ I've never been to England!"

"What a way to meet the in-laws, huh?" Virginia tried to lighten the mood.

"As far as I know, with his father dead, I don't _have_ any in-laws." I paused. "At least, not that he's mentioned. I only really know about his father because he sent a wedding gift."

"Oh? What did he send?" She asked.

"Uh…" I honestly couldn't remember; it had been a small box of some sort. "Some magical box of some sort. Hieronymus took it."

"He _took_ your wedding gift?" Ellen was a bit indignant.

"It was last year, ok? Before anything got out. _Well_ before. We were barely on speaking terms. And I think it might have been something personal, something that meant something to him. It wasn't really mine to have."

I set down the uniform I'd picked up out of a drawer, and said: "Look, this is all complex, and it's family stuff, and it's _personal_ for Hieronymus, and I _really_ don't think I have time for it at the moment. I'm expecting him to come through the door any minute and want to go, so I _need_ to pack. And I don't know exactly where we are going, or how long I'll be there, or… _anything_ except that there will be a funeral. So, I'm sorry, but I'm really not ready to answer questions at the moment."

It stopped both of them, for a moment. Ellen spoke. "Sorry, you're right. How can we help?"

I gestured at my closet full of uniforms. "Any ideas on what I could wear that would be appropriate for a funeral? Or traveling?"

Ellen grabbed the uniform in the best condition, and started casting a spell — Black magic. In a moment, the uniform was black, with grey accents, the cape grey on the inside. "Here. It should be ok, I think, and it doesn't look _too_ much like a school uniform."

"Thanks." I said, relaxing just a bit.

Virginia stepped in, and pulled out another drawer. "You've got a couple of 'normal' outfits, I've seen you wear them to gym, or sports club. Change into one of them for traveling."

"Yeah. It's a bit… But it'll do well enough for traveling."

"Right. And for the rest… Just pack uniforms, and explain that is all you have at school." Ellen was sensible.

I was thinking out loud: "Yeah. It'll be a bit odd, but I've got a decent excuse, and I'm sure Hieronymus won't have much better…" I packed the extra outfits Ellen and Virginia had helped me pick out. "Ok, now I only have to worry about how long we'll be gone, but I don't think it'll be long, and I can probably find a way to wash stuff if I need to. Hotels do that, don't they?"

I was mostly talking to myself, but Ellen answered. "Every one I've ever been to does."

"Me too — and that includes magical hotels." Virginia added.

"Thanks." I said to both. "Now. What else do I need?" I started to pick out my normal morning kit.

"Better leave the shampoo and stuff — if you are taking a plane, at least."

That stopped me. "I have no idea. Can you use magic to get from here to England?"

We both looked at Virginia, who shrugged. "You _could_, I guess. You'd have to be really good at teleporting though. And I think there are some magical barriers between the Free States and the Old World… I'm not sure."

"I'll assume we're using a regular plane. I can always get shampoo in England." I looked over what I'd grabbed, trying to think what else I needed.

Ellen scooped up some makeup and handed it to me. "I'm guessing the funeral will be public, you might want it. And…" She blushed.

"What?"

"I just… You're going to be _alone_ with your husband… You might want to go out together…"

I couldn't help it. I started to laugh. "I don't think this is the right time for _that_, but thanks." I packed it away. "Anything else?" I asked all three of us.

Ellen started listing off items. "Socks? Underwear? Dress? Shoes? Makeup?"

"Got it, yep, definitely, wait — there's my dress pair, you just got it for me…" I picked up my wand.

It was kinda cute, with the star on the end. But we were mostly going to be in public, so I wasn't likely to be doing much magic. Even if I did, I didn't really need it. I set it aside.

"What else do I need to travel out of the country… Passport!" I yelled, and grabbed a chair so I could get to the top shelf of the closet.

My clarinet got dumped on the bed, and I found the box of 'safekeeping items' that I'd stored up there. Stuff my parents had insisted I bring, but I never expected to need.

Which included a passport, which I'd used _once_ previously. But my parents thought this was an elite private school, so they expected there to be trips, and had insisted I bring it 'just in case'.

"Ok. Got it." I set it down next to the suitcase, and stared at both.

I was still staring a moment later. "Wow." The voice was mine; I could recognize it.

"What?" Virginia asked.

"I just… I'm going to Hieronymus's father's funeral. I'm going to _my father in-law's_ funeral."

"What?"

I shook my head. "It's just… hitting me, I guess. I mean, we had agree to stay married, but…" No _students_ were going.

And I hadn't thought about whether I _should_ go, until right that moment. I mean, I got _one_ letter from the guy.

Of course, that was more communication than _Hieronymus_ has had with him in years…

I looked up at my roommates. "I'm sure I'll be back soon."

"Yeah, no _way_ would Grabby stay away from being able to torment his students." Trust Virginia to joke at a time like this.

I pretended to ignore it. "You two should probably get breakfast. I'll change into some travel clothes, and wait here."

There was a moment of awkwardness as they wished me safe travel, and then I was left alone in the room.

* * *

_Author's notes: And the sequence that I've been planning since the start begins. Part of what took me so long this time is that I wanted to get the *whole* sequence done, or at least the basic set._

_I'll admit that part of the inspiration is probably when I was planning this: My initial story planning was done driving back from my grandmother's funeral, so the specifics were in my mind. (To anyone who thinks I need condolences: That was over six months ago, and I hadn't seen her in years. I liked her fine, but we were never close.)_

_No reviews to thank. Perhaps people were just waiting out what was essentially a filler chapter? Well, *this* one isn't filler... ;)_


	30. Ch 30 - Traveling

Hieronymus was somewhat frazzled when he arrived, a good twenty minutes later. I'd had time to calm myself, so I actually wasn't.

Me, I'd had time to sit and get nervous. Ellen's comment about being 'alone with my husband' did _not_ help. But more it was just that I was leaving the school, and the country, unexpectedly. What if I forgot something? What if I messed up? What if I made a fool of myself?

Yeah, I wasn't actually expecting any of that, but I had to much time to worry.

Still, I think I was in better shape than he was when he arrived. The sight of me packed and ready to go seemed to steady him at least.

We didn't talk much until after we got into the car. (Nothing major, though I hadn't realized Iris Academy actually had a _garage_ until we walked into it.) Eventually the silence got to me though. "So… What's the travel plan?"

"There is a regional airport an hour or so away. From there, we will attempt to fly to New York, and from there to London. I hope to be able to call ahead, and have someone waiting for us there."

The answer came out flat, focused. It barely sounded like him. "How much breakfast did you have?"

It broke him out of his focus, and he looked at me for a moment — actually seeing me for the first time since I'd handed him the letter, I think. "What? I…" He managed to look embarrassed. "Not much, before you interrupted me." He admitted.

"Well, I didn't get any. If we don't have a flight lined up, can we stop to get something? Just quick. We don't need to be there this instant."

"Yes, of course. Thanks. It has been an intense morning."

I didn't bother to speak an acknowledgement, and it was only a moment before he spotted a fast-food restaurant, and pulled off.

I made him actually go inside to eat. Not that there was much in the way of breakfast choices, but at least it was food. Across the table from me, he spoke again. "I'm sorry, in the rush I should have thought to ask if you wanted to come. I don't believe it is mandatory, nor should I have assumed…"

I shrugged, and interrupted. "The letter did ask, and I'm probably as close to your father as you are, considering. Whatever happened to the letter, anyway?"

He had to think about it. "I think I left it on my desk."

"Probably as good a place as any — I don't think I could have kept Ellen from reading it if I'd left it in my room. There's going to be a _lot_ of rumors by the time we get back."

"I made sure Petunia was fully informed, and I believe she will inform the students." Not that it would stop the rumors.

"So…" I was trying to think of something to say, when I saw someone on a cell phone. "You said you wanted to call ahead. You have a phone?"

"I am expecting to find a pay phone at the airport."

I found myself staring. "Ok… I'm not sure if they have those anymore. Maybe in airports…"

His turn to be taken aback. "What would you suggest?"

I pointed across the street. "The gas station probably sells cell phones. Get one of them, then you can call ahead, even from the car. I can drive, while you work on stuff."

His reply was automatic. "Students are not supposed to drive." It sounded like something he'd had to say a million times.

I rolled my eyes. "Hieronymus, I'm _not_ in uniform. You aren't taking any _students_ to your father's funeral. It's not a school function."

He was obviously ready for the arguments he was used to hearing, but stopped when he heard mine, then chuckled. "You have a point. And your suggestion would be efficient."

"Good. Come on." I said, as I finished eating and picked up my tray.

I had to help him a pick out what he needed: A basic phone, with international minutes, so he could call to England and have someone meet us.

Which led us to the next problem: The gas station didn't take out-of-country checks. And neither of us had enough cash to pay for the phone.

Well, it _was_ an emergency… "Here, I'll get it." I pulled out the card I'd sworn (to myself, only) I'd never use: My parent's credit card, that they'd given me for emergencies.

I turned to my husband as I paid: "You don't have a credit card?"

"I normally pay with cash, for the few things the school does not provide. I have not needed one. I was not aware you had one — I thought Iris Academy discouraged them for students."

"Emergencies only: I'll have to come up with something to tell my parents, and you owe them for the phone. I hope you have some way to pay for plane tickets."

"British Airways _will_ accept a check from a British bank."

He had a point. We got back into the car, with me in the driver's seat this time, and once he got me pointed in the right direction he started making calls on the phone. I didn't pay to close attention — I hadn't driven to much in the last couple of years, and early March is still wintery. If I hadn't been driving trucks for years before I got my license (even in a small horse-farm, it was useful to have more drivers, and it was legal as long as I didn't go on the road) I would have been a lot more worried about it.

After he'd made several calls, he put the phone away. I started to ask if everything was set up, when I felt the stirrings of magic. The spell took a while, obviously a delicate work. When it was done, a box sat in his lap.

"Just in time. You will need to turn here — follow the signs for long-term parking." He spoke.

It didn't take long to get the car parked. Hieronymus didn't move to get out the car immediately though, so I stopped and sat as well. "Any problems setting things up?"

"No. There should be tickets waiting for us. I just… You made a point earlier that I am not bringing a _student_ along on this trip, as well as having to explain the purchase of a phone to your parents. There will be other people to whom we will need to explain our relationship, and I am trying to think of a suitable response." He finally looked at me. "To aid that, I have retrieved part of the gift that my father sent you last year — family heirlooms." He opened the box, which contained two rings, inlaid with diamond and sapphire.

"They are…"

"They are the traditional wedding bands of the House of Grabiner." He stated, as he placed one around his finger.

It shrunk to fit.

I forced a laugh. "Magical. I should have guessed." I held out my hand, palm down, and smirked at him when he looked at me.

He didn't say anything, but put the other ring on my finger.

I took my hand back, to look at it. It looked… Nice. "I do have an idea on what to tell people. How old was your father?" I asked.

"Older than he would admit to non-witches." Was his answer. "Though not anywhere near as old as the Headmaster."

Best just to present the idea. "I… My grandfather fought in World War II — in England. Could he have met your father?"

Hieronymus nodded. "My father had me late in life; he wouldn't have been old enough to fight himself — at least, as far as people on this side of the velvet curtain know — but he would have been old enough to talk to people who did, and remember it."

"My thought was to say that my grandfather and your father met — and formed a pact. Maybe they were friends, maybe they did something for each other. Anyway, they promised their children would get married. Except that _your_ father didn't have children till late in his life, and by then _my_ father was already married. Besides, they only had sons — unless you have a sister."

"I am an only child." He confirmed.

"I thought you'd said that. Anyway, so: They hadn't actually said anything to our families until they realized that _you_ were unmarried, and _I_ was coming of age. When they sprung it on us — and your father sweetened the deal for me by offering to pay for me to go to Iris Academy."

"And didn't mention that I worked there, I assume?" He was smiling, good.

"Yeah, something like that. We can say he twisted your arm somehow as well, and, well, here we are."

"A marriage in name only?" He asked, carefully.

I blushed. "I… I've had this as a back-up plan for a while: My grandfather died when I was 15, so the only people who'd contradict the story are my parents. And even _them_ we can say didn't actually know about it, if we need to: Just say that we were told of this _after_ I got to school."

He nodded. "It… sounds like something my father would do. Especially not telling me, or anyone else, what he had arranged. And it neatly explains much of our circumstances, without magic."

I put out a hand. "And if we have some genuine affection… They got lucky."

A real smile. "No. _We_ did." He laced his fingers through mine.

"Either way." We held that a moment, just sitting there. "So… When is our flight?"

A check of the car's clock said 'soon enough', and we went to get our stuff.

* * *

There was a slight argument over payment at the desk — but they eventually accepted Hieronymus's check. Then security, and a tiny plane that people could barely stand up in.

JFK was better, and worse: British Air, as expected, took his check without complaint. We had security _again_.

And then we were in the terminal, waiting. We had a couple of hours, so we got lunch and wandered a bit…

Just long enough to get bored, but not long enough to actually set out to do something. And it was public, in a way even the mall wasn't.

Of course, he completely forgot or didn't realize we could have used the First Class lounge, since he didn't skimp on the tickets.

I wasn't really angry at that though; it was amusing that we'd had to argue over what restaurant to eat at when our tickets would have gotten us a better lunch than any of them, but it wasn't bad. And after being at school all year, with just the mall as someplace to go, I didn't mind the change of scenery.

Besides, there was one other thing the tickets said: Once we got to the plane, and turned in our tickets, the flight attendent greeted us both.

As Lord and Lady Montague.

There was a slight question in her eye when she looked at me, but she didn't say anything. Mostly though, it was that they actually used the titles.

That _I_ actually had a title.

I wasn't quite sure what to make of it, and then we were led to 'seats' that were bigger than my space in the dorm room…

"Do you always travel like this?" I asked without thinking.

Hieronymus smirked. "Depends on the travel. For school, I use the school transportation. Locally or around the US — there are 'other' methods of travel available, for much of it. But when I am forced to fly long distances — there is no reason to avoid the comforts. I have seen what it is like in economy, and I would not wish to fly it again."

"And you can afford this?"

"We are an old, established family in England. And we have had 'other' methods to grow and keep wealth over the years. I am not a fan of all of them, but… It does tend to add up, over time."

"How rich are you?"

He was actually embarrassed. "I haven't kept track since my split from my father… And it would depend on how serious he was about that threat to disinherit me, but assuming the entire family fortune gets transferred over… Slightly more than the Queen." I think my mouth was gaping, but I _know_ it was after the next bit: "And it is how rich _we_ are, wife."

Yeah. I hadn't thought about that yet. I wanted to run back to my room and curl up on the bed while I absorbed all this…

Which was when I had to explain to the flight attendant that I was underage, and couldn't drink. If I'd been thinking, I would have just said 'no, thanks', but I had to blurt out that I was underage…

I got a weird look, but apparently she was to polite to say anything.

It gave me a break though, and let Hieronymus stop teasing me. Then we were in the air, and getting supper, and Hieronymus explained that he'd been up late last night working on setting up some exams for the seniors…

I wasn't quite ready to sleep yet, so I sat and tried to absorb the day. I had known about the Lord/Lady business, though actually hearing it applied to me…

"Lady Montague?"

The flight attendant was being quiet, and I barely heard her. And then it took a moment to realize that 'Lady Montague' was _me_. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to make sure that… You wish to be here."

Now, _there_ was a question. The number of things that could apply to…

Before I got to far into it though I wondered why _she_ would ask that. Of me.

The unsure, underage, wife of an older British Lord… Oh.

"Um, sorry. Yes. Well, no, I'd rather not be on the way to my father-in-law's funeral, but… Yes. It's complicated, but I'm here of my own free will. And I _married_ him of my own free will, and I could get away if I wanted to. I just… It's been a bit more than I can absorb today, really. I'm not really used to all this, or people calling me 'Lady', or anything."

She smiled. "I just wished to make sure. Is there something you would rather be called than 'Lady Montague'?"

Given a choice… "Uh… I guess I'm used to 'Ms Susan', mostly. I'll have to get used to the 'Lady' I suppose, but… It's kinda new."

"No problem, Ms Susan. I hope you enjoy the rest of your flight, and my condolences on your loss."

"It's ok — I never actually met him. And thanks, both for 'Ms Susan' and for asking about… I can see why you might worry."

"You are welcome. If you need anything, just press the call button."

She left, and I realized that sitting there wasn't sorting things in my head. It _had_ been a long day, and we had a long flight ahead of us.

Might as well get some sleep.

* * *

Breakfast on the plane, then Customs — Hieronymus was impressed that I'd actually managed to bring my passport. Though we had to explain a bit why it still said 'Susan Rose'. Then _another_ flight, in a smaller plane, to a different airport.

There was a driver waiting for us. Nothing as normal as a limo — A private car. Not that there wasn't _space_ in the shiny Rolls Royce, there certainly was…

Hieronymus greeted the driver by name, then got in and sat in silence as we drove out of the city.

At first, I explored the car, and looked out the window, but as he drew into himself… "Hieronymus? You ok?"

"Hmm? Sorry. What was that, Susan?"

"Are you ok? You've been quiet. I know you didn't get along with your father, but…"

He didn't answer immediately, but before I got a chance to prompt he did answer: "I haven't been back here in a decade. As much as I disliked my father… I have never wished him dead. I wonder how he died, and what might have been in those last letters he sent. Had he changed his mind? Was there something he wished to say? I'll never know."

I struggled for a reply. "I don't know what came between you. If he had needed to get a message to you — Well, I _did_ send a thank you for the gift he gave last year, and tried to explain a bit. He would have known either I or Potsdam would make sure you got something, if he'd _really_ wanted you to hear it. I won't say he didn't want one last chance, but he didn't want it enough."

"Perhaps. But it has always been _my_ stubbornness that separated us. He sent letters. I burned them."

"And he knew it. He said so himself, in the one letter he sent me. _This_ message got to you, so others could have, if they'd needed to."

"Perhaps." He fell into silence again.

I didn't think that was a good thing. "What did come between you? Can you tell me?"

"I… It will sound foolish."

"No it won't." I assured him. "Tell me."

He took a deep breath. "It was no one thing, really. He wanted to run my life. _Family_, our lineage, and the House of Grabiner meant a lot to him. Or at least — he said it did. I argued that if it did, then he should have spent more time _with_ his family: His only son. Instead of running off to his seat in Parlement, or on the Council. He first started telling me how important 'family' was when I graduated from University — he wanted me to follow his footsteps, go into politics, both mundane and magical. _Then_ it was important to be 'family', to do what he told me to do. _Then_ I was important, when I never had been before."

"And you resented him suddenly interfering with your life."

"Yes. A lot happened in a short time, and I… Decided I no longer wished to deal with him. So I haven't."

"I… My parents literally have no idea what I am studying. But they support me, and are willing to back me completely, no matter what my choice is. I can't imagine what it must have been like."

"No, you can't." He tried to push me away.

I knew better than to take that. "I know. And it was your choice — and I'm _proud_ of the person you've become. You help people. You teach them. You keep your students safe, and prepare them for the world. To face their _own_ choices. If your father thought that was unworthy of someone in the House of Grabiner, he was wrong. So, no, I can't imagine how it felt to make that choice, but I am sure you made the right one."

"And if he had changed his mind? If those letters were supposed to be a peace offering?"

"Is that what you expected them to be? What did you _think_ they were?"

It finally got a wry smile. "No, that is not what I expected them to be. The last letters I read of his were taunts and recriminations, trying to trick me back into the 'family' as he saw it."

"And we have no reason to believe these were any different." I returned firmly.

He took another deep breath, and I saw tension flow out of him. "You are right. And even if I had been here, the results would have been the same — I am no healer. I have nothing to blame myself for." He looked over at me, affection in his eyes. "Thank you, Susan. I am glad you came along."

Time to lighten the mood a bit. "You're welcome. I'm enjoying it: I've never been pampered like this before." I stroked the leather seat, to make myself clear.

It got the laugh I think he needed.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Little bits here, really, but some are important. And you've just read where this all started: With the scene with Susan buying Hieronymus a phone on her parent's credit card. (Really: That's the first scene in my head that started this whole story...)_

_While I was writing this section, I realized Susan 'felt' different than she had before. For the first time in this story, she wasn't a student with her teacher, even a little bit. In this chapter, she is a *wife,* and nothing but. In the previous chapter, she called Hieronymus her boyfriend — I don't think she'll do that again._

_Thanks to Foreveralone16 for the review: I liked the letter too, but for this story he's dead. Not that he's done messing with his son's life... As for the rest of the family — He doesn't have any living close blood relations, but you'll have to wait to see the rest. ;)_


	31. Ch 31 - Disclosure

It wasn't much later that we pulled into a long driveway, towards what looked like a cross between a castle and an old manor house. "Anything I need to know before we get there?" I asked, suddenly nervous about being a 'Lady'.

"Be yourself. No one expects you to be otherwise. Oh: Unless the policy has changed, the 'indoor' servants are all magical. The 'outdoor' servants may not be."

"Will there be a lot of servants?"

He shrugged. "A manor requires some upkeep. A maid and a cook was usually enough when I was growing up, but I do not know if my father required more — he may have been ill, after all."

"And outdoors?"

"Gardeners, and Michael, the chauffeur. Michael isn't magical himself, but is included in the Velvet Curtain, under an old rule for family retainers."

Stuff to think about, but I didn't have time: We'd arrived.

Michael got the door for me, while Hieronymus went to greet a man in a suit on the doorstep. (Is it still a doorstep when it's big enough to be a small patio?)

When I reached the top of the steps, I was greeted with: "Lady Montague, may I introduce my father's solicitor, William Woodward?"

Great. Now even _Hieronymus_ is calling me 'Lady'. "Hi. Thank you for your letter. I didn't know my father-in-law, but I wouldn't want to have not heard about his death."

The lawyer's eyebrows had gone up as he'd gotten a good look at me, and realized who I was. "I… Thank you. I wasn't sure if it would arrive undamaged. I was prepared to send a note to the school itself, if I hadn't heard from you in a few days." The last was to both of us.

Hieronymus answered. "To avoid distractions to the studies, the school only receives mail once a week. My wife received your letter yesterday."

"We came as soon as we could." I elaborated.

He nodded in acknowledgment. "I have been placed in temporary control of the estate, as the executor of your father's Will. The funeral has been delayed until your arrival, but it would be best if we could hold it as soon as possible."

"I have no objection."

"Good. I have a few things to discuss with you…" He was looking back and forth between the two of us. "Though I suspect you'll want lunch. Afterwards?"

"Please. It has been a long journey — both of us could use a chance to freshen up."

"Of course. I can have the maid take your bags to your room?"

Hieronymus answered easily. "Is the blue room in order?"

Woodward's eyebrows went up again. "If it isn't, I'm sure it can be."

"Then if my wife's belongings could be brought there, I will take my old rooms."

"Of course." He turned to the staff, and left.

"Blue room?" I asked.

"Traditionally the mistress of the house's quarters — when keeping separate quarters was expected."

"Your mother's room." I teased back.

It didn't get the response I expected. "Possibly. I never knew her. I believe the marriage was more of a… business arrangement. My father needed an heir."

Ah. Right. "Sorry…"

"You have nothing to apologize for. I have long since come to terms with the situation." He looked around us, at the building and decorations. "The manor has not changed since I was last here. I could wish… That I was able to introduce you to it under better circumstances."

"Another time. Right now… I could use a shower, and to change into clothes that haven't been worn for two days."

"Quite. I shall do the same. Your rooms." He gestured to a set of doors walked up to. "I am down the hall. I'll meet you here and take you to lunch — say in three quarters of an hour?"

I thought about tweaking his nose a bit on all the formality, but really I wasn't up to it right then. "Sure. See you then, Hieronymus."

"See you then, Susan."

* * *

I skimmed the room: My bag was already present, and open. I left it. The bed was out of some history piece: A huge four-post frame, with actual curtains hanging around the bed itself. There was a small fireplace in the corner, and a small desk with a chair not far away.

Through another door was a bathroom, with a standalone claw-foot tub. I went to it gratefully — First Class was nice, but it still didn't have a shower.

I wasn't about to take a real bath right then, but a quick rinse was heaven, and then I could get new clothes from my suitcase. I wasn't sure what to do with the old ones — but a neat pile under the suitcase stand was good enough for now.

I could go on about the house, or the lunch Hieronymus was waiting to lead me to. (Sandwiches, on fresh rolls.) But it was all a blur, really. I was just trying to not offend: I felt a bit out of place. The maid called me 'Lady' and left quickly, and we didn't have a chance to see anyone else, but it felt odd… I wasn't in mourning, though the house was. I had never met Hieronymus's father. I couldn't even remember his name, though I knew I'd seen it.

These people had known him. Why should I be intruding on their lives? Just because I was technically 'family'? What actual right did I have to be here?

At least Hieronymus didn't look any more comfortable with the situation. We both avoided talking, but he wasn't brooding any more.

Mr. Woodward was in an office, waiting for us.

"Thank you both for coming. I hope you enjoyed your lunch."

"Of course. Now, please, Mr. Woodward, what can we do for you?" Hieronymus asked.

The lawyer shifted in his seat, slightly. "Um, if I may ask an indelicate question?"

"We are in private, and neither of us will hold it against you."

He avoided actually looking at me as he asked. "Um, how old is Lady Montague? I knew she was at the same school where you teach, but I had assumed it was a university…"

I answered for myself. "I'm 17. Iris Academy is an advanced-placement school: It combines the final two years of high school with college, giving both degrees." The latter was what I'd heard my parents telling people, so I assumed someone could back it up.

"Ah. So you are… underage."

Hieronymus answered this time: "She is, although the laws of the state permit our marriage, with her parent's permission. Once having married, she is considered to have come of age."

I'll have to ask him how he knew that.

"Good to know. I was just worried, with how the will… Sorry."

Hieronymus went alert at the slip. "Oh? Would her age have an affect on the will's execution?"

"No, it shall not. I just… One of the conditions of the will is that I am not to reveal the contents until after the funeral — and then it has to be revealed _publicly_. I suspect the Lady's age will attract attention."

Hieronymus nodded. "Another of my father's jokes, I take it." He didn't seem to think it was funny.

"As you say." It wasn't really a confirmation. "Um, since we are discussing the issue… May I ask a personal question?"

"You want to ask how we came to be married." I guessed.

He flushed, slightly embarrassed. "Um, yes. I know it's none of my business, but… Well, I do know that your late father was more aware of your situation than I was, and given the enmity between him and his son — Let us just say that I am curious that the Will is set up the way it is."

Time for our prepared story. "Actually, it's mostly _because_ of him."

"Yes; apparently my father was rescued as boy by her grandfather, during the war. From what I understand, they became friends, and pledged that their children would get married. Unfortunately, they both had sons."

"But when they realized Hieronymus was still single, nearby, and _I_ was coming of age, they revived the promise. I was given a scholarship and an invite to Iris Academy, and once there we were informed of the promise."

"As you know, my father can be quite ruthless in getting his way. I won't go into what pressure was applied, but we both decided it was better to go along with it — at first, long enough to get past his conditions, although we have found that we are better suited than we expected."

Woodward was nodding. "That explains things, actually. I, um, take it from your final comment that you expect this marriage to last longer than is needed to get past whatever conditions your father gave you?"

I didn't let Hieronymus answer. "It already has."

"Um, that is good to hear. As I said, I can't tell you anything more about the contents of the Will, but if we could discuss the funeral…"

"Of course."

I really couldn't follow much of the rest; it was details about what would happen where, and I didn't know any of the locations or events they were discussing.

But the funeral was to be the next afternoon.

* * *

I'd had time to think while they were talking, and when we left the office, I turned to my husband. "Hieronymus?"

"Yes, Susan?"

I chuckled a bit. "At least you don't call me 'Lady' _all_ the time."

He laughed as well. "No, just for formal introductions. I suppose you will need to know some of the rules of high society…" He drifted off.

"Maybe eventually. Um. I was a bit more worried about something else though… He said that my age could attract attention. How _much_ attention do you think is possible?"

He paused to think on that a moment, as we walked. "I suppose… We _are_ one of the older noble houses in England. It's possible the tabloids could take an interest, if it were brought to their attention."

"That's what I was worried about."

"Oh? I assure you we can keep them out of Iris Academy, so dealing with them should not be a problem."

"Oh, not for _me_: As you said, I expect the Academy and everything will be enough to keep them at bay. But… If they go hunting the story, they might try seeing if they can get anything out of my parents."

It caused a pause in his step. "I see. Well, as you said, your cover story could neatly explain why they weren't immediately aware of our arrangements."

"But as _you_ just pointed out, our marriage is only legal if they agree to it. Now, I'm sure Potsdam covered that somehow, or at least can do something about it quickly, but if a reporter shows up at their door and they don't know anything about it…"

"It could cause problems. I see your point."

"Now, I'm sure we — with the Council's help — could come up with something to cover it all. Say they weren't aware that it had become public, and were trying to keep it quiet, or something like that. But I've been trying to teach people to look _before_ they leap all year, and it might be a good idea to get ahead of this, if we can. So… Can we? Is there something we can do?"

"I take it you want to alert your parents to our marriage, and have them believe they've agreed to it?" He inquired.

I nodded. "And have them know our cover story. If it's possible."

"It is not an easy spell; there is a reason why typically memories are erased instead of being modified. It's possible it will not take, and it requires that someone who understands them — usually someone close to them — be a part of the spell. Typically, they are the caster, although it is not required." He wasn't saying no; he was just being clear.

"So you'd need _me_ to be part of the spell. Can you cast it from here?"

"Distance itself isn't a problem. However, we would need to know exactly where the subjects are, and that they will not be disturbed for several hours."

I looked out the window — the sun was already setting. "What time is it in New Hampshire?"

His lips quirked. "Two in the afternoon, I believe. It will be several hours before it is evening. Your point, however, is taken: _Yes_, if we catch them in the evening, alone, it can be done. You will need to talk to them while I cast — A phone call would be suitable."

"What would I have to say?"

"You would explain to them what you want them to remember, while concentrating on it. As if you are reminding them of it — they will remember the conversation as well."

"Sounds manageable. Um, what happens if the spell fails? I assume it's not something that always goes smoothly, as you said it's not easy."

"The most likely is that they would reject the new history given to them. That does not cause a major problem — although it is occasionally difficult to explain the conversation in that case. Less likely… It is possible to burn out the minds of the subjects. Or the person donating the mental image."

"Oh." Yeah. That was enough to make sure it wasn't used often. Burn out could be minor — a bad headache for a few days. Or it could be major — drooling idiot for the rest of your life… "You feel up to it?"

He nodded deliberately. "Yes, I feel capable of casting the spell." He paused. "It does mean that your parents would be aware of our arrangement."

"Yeah, I'd thought of that." Was my first reply. "I could say it's already public — we are _here_, in your family's house, after all. We've told airlines and lawyers that we are married, so it's not just the school anymore. But… It would be personal. I don't think _this_ is for you." I gestured to take in the whole house for 'this'. "At least, not the same way."

"No, not the same way. I… This house has a lot of memories for me, but they are all in the past. There is no one here I care about the opinion of."

"Yeah. Not saying that being here… I just don't quite feel right about playing with my parents' memories like that."

He didn't say anything stupid, he just let me be for a moment.

It was the right thing, and it was enough. By the time the silence was getting bad, the maid came in to tell us there was supper, and we should join the others.

* * *

An advantage of living in a magical manor house is that the inhabitants know about and are prepared for magical requests. Also, they understand letting someone work on a spell.

So, late that evening found the two of us in the library, with chalk and candles. I stayed out of the way as Hieronymus drew, and browsed the shelves.

As I expected, it was an eclectic mix of topics, old and new, in a variety of languages. I'd have to learn latin to read a good part of it, but there were sections in russian, french, and other european scripts, and even a few volumes in what looked like chinese.

I didn't really doubt that Hieronymus could read most of them, if he wanted to. I was starting to suspect there was a translation spell I could learn — or maybe a spell to learn another language.

Most of it overwhelmed me to the point I couldn't take in what I was looking at, but… "Is this an original Jules Verne?"

My husband looked up from where he was laying out an intricate magical circle. "It is an early English printing, probably one of the first. I hesitate to call it 'original': He wrote in French, and that is a poor translation."

He went back to his work, and I chuckled to myself: Only my husband would be able to look up from the middle of a major magical working to make dismissive literary criticism.

I put the book back: I'd have to figure out how to read the French version.

But this was just evading the issue at hand. In a few minutes I was going to talk to my parents.

And tell them that I was married.

I _really_ wanted to know what they would think… But that wasn't going to happen. Or be an option.

Because I would be telling them that they'd agreed to it. And — if everything worked — they'd believe me. As if it had happened.

I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

I almost wanted to tell Hieronymus we should stop, and just have my parents forget me entirely. It was starting to make more sense than this… half-measure. It would be honest to who they were, even if it wasn't the choices they'd made…

For that matter, _I_ had been an accident. I knew that. I could argue that having them forget me just meant that the accident never happened…

But they would have made different choices then. Been different people. Mom would have finished school, and who knows what she'd be… Maybe they would have had a kid later. Someone else, once they'd decided they were 'ready'.

So this was keeping them closer to the choices they'd made.

After all, if we'd been able to tell them about the manus, they'd probably have agreed to the marriage. We were just going to present a similar situation, one they could understand and believe.

"I am ready." I turned at the sound of my husband's voice.

Deep breaths. "Ok. Thanks. What do I have to do?"

"Come sit in this chair, and make the phone call. Verify they are alone at home, and both listening, and then signal me to start the spell. I will signal you when you can start your story. Try to concentrate on what you are telling them — make it real in your head. I shall do the rest." He'd explained before, but didn't note that he was repeating himself.

I was careful to not disturb any of the lines he'd drawn, or any of the items he'd placed around us. I didn't know what was part of the circle and what wasn't, but I wasn't going to touch any of it.

Mom picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hi mom. Is dad there? I have some news." I tried to be calm.

"Sure. Is everything all right? I didn't think they let you use a phone at your school."

"I'm fine. It's just a bit complicated. Can you get dad on the line as well? I want to explain to both of you at once."

"Sure." I heard her call out a moment, and the sound of her talking, but not into the phone.

"Hi honey. Mom said you have news?" Ok, they should both be there — I signaled Hieronymus, and felt the magic spell start to form around me.

"Yeah. Some pretty big news, actually… Don't worry, I'm fine, it's not about me. At least, not exactly."

"Where are you, anyway? I'm pretty sure I remember the school said they didn't even have any telephones, and this caller ID looks odd." Mom asked.

I looked up at Hieronymus, who was concentrating on casting the spell — and then he nodded. I felt the weight relax off my shoulders, and I started in to our lie: "Let's start at the beginning, ok? You remember the British lord Grandpa met during the war? The one he used to talk about, and who gave me this scholarship to Iris Academy?" I tried to picture gramps sitting there, talking about the war, and telling us about this young lord he'd met.

"Of course dear. And we're thankful that he remembered the family of his old friend after so long."

It was working. The next hurdle was passed.

"Right. Of course, _then_ he sprung that old promise of gramps' on us — saying I was supposed to marry his son, who was _teaching_ at Iris. And twisted _both_ our arms hard enough we agreed to go through with it for a year — just to make him happy."

"Yeah, that was a bit of a dirty trick. How are you getting along with your 'husband' anyway?"

I looked at Hieronymus — strain was showing on his face. "We get along really well dad. Better than we thought. Um… We didn't file for divorce, by the way." I couldn't help but pause.

I wasn't _really_ telling them what to think about it…

"So you did fall for him." Mom said, and I could hear the smile.

"Yeah, I kinda did." I confirmed. "Anyway… Hieronymus' father died, so we had to go to England for the funeral. I just wanted to warn you — Since he's a Lord, and they were kinda rich, it might make the papers, and I'm sure they'll want to ask you questions about everything — especially since he's older than me, and is also one of my teachers."

"Ok, hon. Thanks for the head's up. Hieronymus — that's the son, right?"

"Right. His father — grandpa's friend — is, _was_, Aloysius. He died a bit over a week ago. Aloysius is the one who promised grandpa that their kids would get married — but Hieronymus wasn't born until he was old, and well, neither Aloysius or gramps had a daughter…" I focused on the whole story, how it had to have played out. The letters, the calls, everything.

I'd looked up names, and worked out dates, just to make sure I could get it all right in my head for this moment.

"But you and Hieronymus are close enough that he thought he could revive the promise that way." Good. Dad got it.

"Yeah. Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you knew about it before it hit the papers — me and Hieronymus have had a long day traveling, trying to get here in time for the funeral. And it's really late here."

"I'm sure — You said you were in England, didn't you? Thanks for the call, and I hope you travel safe."

"Thanks mom. And don't worry — travel wasn't bad. You know Hieronymus wasn't very close to his father anyway — but he had to be here, and as his wife I have to be as well. See you soon — spring break's in a couple of weeks. I'll tell you all about my trip then."

"Sure honey. Love you, have a good night."

"Love you too mom, dad. Have a good night." And the call was over. I hung up the phone and looked over at Hieronymus.

Just in time to catch him as he collapsed.

"You ok?"

"Yes… Thank you. The strain of holding the spell in place was… draining. When I released it — well, I didn't do a very good job; it was more of a collapse than a release, and the backlash stunned me for a moment. I'll be fine. I just need rest."

"Well, it's bedtime anyway." I bit my lip, but had to ask. "Do you think the collapse caused any problems?"

He brushed it aside. "No; the effect is immediate, so how the spell ends is irrelevant. Though your parents might have headaches in the morning. It was just… sloppy."

"Well, you just cast a memory modification spell on someone you've met once, on a different continent, using a student as the focus. I think you did well."

"Thank you. And: I had no trouble with you as a focus. You were clear, and opened to the link well. It made the spell _much_ easier."

"I'm glad. Come on, let's get you to your room, so you can sleep. You need it."

* * *

_Author's Notes: I'm not really happy with this this section. It just doesn't have the energy it needs, somehow. Meh._

_No reviews either. :sniff: Ah well. The section I want reactions to is the next chapter..._


	32. Ch 32 - What is Still Unsaid

Hieronymus was actually doing better even by the time we got him to his rooms - it had been more the backlash than anything else. Still, it had been a long day for both of us, and I was glad to get to my room.

Someone had unpacked my suitcase - and set the makeup out on the counter. I looked at the collection and shook my head.

What would Ellen think of tonight? I'd basically helped Hieronymus to bed - and no one had commented on it. He was just down the hall - and there wasn't anyone to watch or notice.

I could as easily spend the night in his bed as mine, and no one but us would know.

We weren't as affectionate as Ellen and Donald - but we _had_ kissed, and we had meant it. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't turn me away.

But it wasn't us, or where we were.

I looked over at my bed for the night. It was actually larger than Hieronymus's. I felt my lips quirk up in a smile. _He_ was in his old room - the eldest son's room. _I_ was in the Lady of the House's room. I'm not sure who's role was more odd of the two.

It had been an odd day overall. I'd woken up on an airplane, and here I was in one of the oldest manor homes in England. I'd been treated as a 'Lady', and I'd actually told my _parents_ I was married.

I shook my head and wondered what Hieronymus was thinking about…

**_Skin on skin, the feel of silken hair… No. Calm, clear._**

Ok… What was _that_?

Tentatively I 'reached' with my mind to where it felt like that had come from. _:Hieronymus?:_

The reply came back slightly amused. _:You didn't need to cast Farspeak if you wanted to talk. I am right down the hall.:_

_:Um, I didn't…:_

Alertness. _:You didn't cast Farspeak?:_

_:No, I didn't. I just… reached out, and there you were. Is this part of the spell you cast earlier?:_

_:While we did link in that spell, it is not possible for it to have caused this. There must be some other spell or artifact at work here…:_ His thoughts trailed off, while I felt background gears whirring.

He knew something. _:Hieronymus?:_

He felt weary again. _:The Honeymoon rings. I should have known he'd sent the Honeymoon rings. I should have checked.:_

_:What are 'Honeymoon rings'?:_

_:They aren't a common item. My family… We keep two sets of heirloom wedding rings. Identical, except for the enchantments. The 'normal' pair are just enchanted to resist damage of loss, and to alert the other if the wearer is in immediate physical danger. Fairly standard enchantments for wedding rings. The other pair - the pair we are apparently wearing - has a further enchantment. We call them the 'Honeymoon rings' because they are typically worn on a honeymoon - if at all.:_

_:The Honeymoon rings have an enchantment creates a communication link between the two wearers - bypassing any shields or barriers keeping them apart. It's actually quite a remarkable enchantment, and several notable scholars have studied them. What you are more likely to care about is that they are also enchanted to stay on the wearer's hand - for the first month after they are placed on the fingers of a couple, they cannot be removed without removing the hands themselves.:_

_:So… We can read each other's minds?:_

_:Yes. Either on purpose or accidentally, as long as we are not shielded. I recommend that you shield yourself - it will keep me from accidentally eavesdropping on your thoughts, and alert you if I try.:_

I noted what he left off. _:But it wouldn't actually keep you out.:_

_:Correct. Evidence is that nothing would be able to completely sever the link, aside from removing our rings, of course.:_ He paused, and his thoughts became darker. _:In a few cases… Well, the House of Grabiner has had marriages end with one person missing a limb.:_

_:We've been wearing these for a day already. I think I can handle you in my mind for a month. Especially if you can't sneak in.:_ I reassured him.

_:I am sorry, Susan. I should have thought to check… It is the type of thing my father would have thought of. The typical reactions to the Honeymoon rings are either disgust at the hidden thoughts, or closer understanding between the wearers. Thus why they are worn on a honeymoon: To bring the new couple closer together. Either my father wanted to discomfort me with them, or he truly meant what he said about my 'family obligations'. Or both, of course.:_

He was angry, but not at me. At his dead father, for throwing _another_ thing at us.

It didn't come in words, but in feelings.

Well, if this was going to be something we'd have to live with for a while… _:Um, on that note… I discovered this when I was wondering what you were thinking. Just before I contacted you.:_

_:Oh? What was I thinking about?:_

I found out it's actually possible to go 'Uh…' across a telepathic link.

And that it's possible to sense a blush across one. _:Oh. I, um… That was just a moment - an involuntary fantasy, only. Exhaustion and…:_ He continued to babble.

Which was enough to set me at ease. I found myself laughing, and cut in. _:Hieronymus, I'm not exactly angry.:_

_:Oh. You aren't?:_

_:No, husband, I'm not. I'll admit I was a bit… surprised, especially as it was fairly explicit… But, well, you aren't the only one to think about it. And a wife likes to know she's attractive.:_

There was a pause, and his mental voice gained some amusement. _:I see.:_

I tried to send some exasperation across. _:Hieronymus… We are adults. Or at least… close enough. I know people my age who are having sex. Regularly. And I get asked about it all the time - there's some odd fascination students have with your love life. And… 'husband', 'wife' implies a few things. I… I don't want to rush this. Any of it. If we work - we have plenty of time, for anything. If something happens, and we don't… Well, I don't think either of us would be comfortable then, and I'd rather not make us more uncomfortable than we have to be.:_

_:So, what I caught… I'm not offended. I'm even a bit flattered. And yes, I've thought about it. Dreamt about it, even. And it's you in the dreams. But we are still getting used to kissing. I'm not ready yet. We're not ready yet.:_

_:I did not think we were. If I had, I would likely have said something about us being away from anyone who would know us, or anyone who would judge us. However… I am glad you are not offended. And a husband also likes to know they are thought attractive, by their wife.:_

_:Well, I will say I'm not the only one who thinks so. Some of the comments I get… there are a few girls at school who I'd have to describe as envious.:_ I teased.

Not that it wasn't true… No one said anything outright, but there were a couple of girls who fairly obviously had crushes on my husband. Especially since it was known that he wasn't _always_ horrible, once you got through his armor.

_:Oh? Do you think you should be worried?:_ He teased back.

_:No more than you should be worried about Liam.:_ I answered.

Though it did bring up a question: What _did_ he think of me…

**_Pride, affection, possessiveness, admiration, a hint of fear, a lot of trust, hints of need, lines of comfort and care, underlaid with confusion and perplexion, curiosity, and acceptance of the unknown, all underlaid with a not-small hint of desire._**

_:Liam? Mr. Flores? What about him?:_ Hieronymus was asking.

_:Uh… Sorry. Liam, right. Sorry. Nothing much: He just sent me a Valentines day card, and came by to ask me out. I turned him down. Or rather, Virginia turned him down for me.:_

_:Miss Danson? I would ask, but I'm more interested in what could make your mind wander in the middle of our conversation.:_

I have no idea if he could sense my blush. _:I… um, wondered what you thought of me. I take it you haven't put up a shield yet?:_

_:No, I have not. I assume your inquiry was accidental?:_

_:I don't intend to go rooting through your mind without permission, Hieronymus. I'm sorry. I just… wondered, and suddenly I got a feeling. Honestly, I'm not sure what to make of it.:_

_:I have had the same thought.:_ He gave me back.

So they confused both of us. Good to know. I wondered… Best to _ask_ first, this time. _:Hieronymus? Would you mind if I compared it to something? Someone?:_

_:I… Not Violet. Please, whatever you do, stay away from those memories. I would not wish the memory of her death on anyone.:_

_:Actually, I was thinking Ellen - to see what you think of a normal student.:_

_:Very well. And then I suggest we both cast our shields, to prevent further accidents.:_

_:Thank you.:_ What did he think of Ellen…

**_Pride in a good student. Admiration for intelligence and diligence. Mild protectiveness - a child to be kept safe._**

The difference was startling. When I'd wondered about myself… His emotions there were a strong swirling mess. Complex, impenetrable. I've written what I could remember of it, but it was just a part, and I had nearly been overwhelmed by them.

Ellen, I could decipher easily. And if I hadn't been waiting for it, I might have missed it.

_:Thank you, Hieronymus. That… makes things clearer.:_

_:I am creating my shield now.:_ He expected me to do the same.

I actually debated a moment. I trusted him - he'd let me in, already, and trusted me with what I might find. A part of me didn't care if he found out more - he was _Hieronymus_; if he wanted to know, he could.

Which was enough answer to the opposite question: 'How did I feel about him?', I guess. But I could see the desire to at least let him be polite about it.

It only took a moment. _:Done.:_

_:Good. Between the two of us, that should make it hard to accidentally traverse the link.:_

Now that I knew about it, I could feel the difference. I could feel a slight 'presence' at the edge of my mind, and now it was walled away. The walls felt soft, but they were there.

Time to change the topic. _Anything_ else. And there was something, if he was willing to mention it… _:Sometime - not right now, please - could you tell me about Violet?:_

The question surprised him. _:I thought you knew about her.:_

_:I know her name. That she was your girlfriend, and that she died in front of you - something about an accident. And I know that you still think about her. That's it.:_

_:That's all? I would have thought Petunia would have told you the whole story.:_

_:She tried.:_ I confirmed. _:But it's not her story to tell. It's yours. I didn't want her version; I wanted yours.:_

The presence in the corner of my mind flared with an emotion. _:I… Thank you, Susan. It is not an easy story for me to tell. And it is personal.:_

_:I know. I can tell. And I know that whatever happened - it changed you, a lot. It made you who you are today. A student doesn't need to know the story - but a friend needs to at least know it exists. And your wife… I think she needs the whole story. Your version. It's a large part of you.:_

_:It is. And I had thought… Your critique of me at the end of the term last year showed an understanding of much of it. I had walled myself off, and clung to her memory. I did not want to fail another the way I failed her.:_

_:I knew enough to have guessed that. As I said: I don't think now is the right time. It's been a long day, I know you are tired, and you still have to deal with your father's funeral tomorrow. I just… This is the first time you've actually mentioned her to me, and I know I need to know more about her, to understand you.:_

_:And you wish to understand me.:_

I nodded, forgetting that he couldn't see me. _:Yes, I do. You are… Interesting, to me. Important.:_

_:How important?:_ The question was tentative.

_:At least as important as I am to you, I think.:_ I laughed, to myself. _:I think I can compare, actually…:_

_:Susan. How I feel about you…:_

_:Is complex, I understand. Really. I felt it.:_

_:Perhaps, but I'm not sure you understood it. Maybe I should have let you compare it to Violet… If I could be sure you only got what I felt about her, I would have. Yes, it's confusing. Yes, I'm not sure what to make of it. It's to complex for words, and I have avoided talking about it. It is different than anything I've ever felt before - and I expected that. I know enough about what we call one emotion to know that it is never the same, or simple.:_

_:Susan, you looked into my heart and saw yourself. Yes, a piece of me will always be there, watching Violet die… But you have claimed the rest. Redeemed the rest. I would not willingly stay married to someone I was not in love with.:_

I didn't know what to say. _:Hieronymus… I… I have never been in love before, and I…:_

_:You knew your heart when you told me you wanted to be more then friends. When you would not let me dismiss you and our 'inappropriate connection'. You asked me to stay married to you. Don't think about it. When you aren't thinking about it, you have no trouble.:_

I blushed. Was I that transparent? But then, even Virginia was willing to tell people that I was 'taken'… _:Thank you. I guess - I've never put it in those terms before. I told my roommates that I couldn't imagine my life without you, but…:_

He chuckled. _:I am having trouble understanding how I managed without you, too. Thank you, Susan. And… I don't think there is anyone else I could have worn these rings with, or whom I wouldn't have minded if they learned what you have learned.:_

_:Thank you. I… I am not opposed to wearing them with you either. And I think it is time for us to sleep. Goodnight.:_

_:Goodnight, Susan.:_

* * *

_Author's notes: Even after spending a good bit of an hour at it, I still lost formatting... Thankfully, this is the only long section of 'mental' talking that I have planned._

_I should give credit for the 'Honeymoon rings': The idea to include them was based on 'Pentagrams and Pomegranates' and it's gimmal rings; these are obviously different, but the idea to include them was from reading there. Actual effects are both based on inverting the effects, and on Piers Anthony's 'Wielding a Red Sword', which has a similar magical item._

_That said, setting up this scene has been one of the points of the entire story. Getting them into place for this conversation at this time has set the pacing for most of it. It didn't go *exactly* as planned, but it works, I think._

_So, please, tell me what you think._

_And thanks again to Foreveralone16 for their reviews all along, and for the last two chapters. Hieronymus's relationship with his father drives most of this section, from both sides._


End file.
